Ken no Kokoro
by czarnykot
Summary: Minako zna Hitokiri Battoudaia jedynie z lekcji historii. Nigdy nie sądziła, że go spotka. Przez dziwne zrządzenie losu dziewczyna ląduje w przeszłości. A hitokiri Battosai okazuje się zupełnie inny niż mogłaby się spodziewać.
1. Chapter 1

**Słowniczek**

Ano - Zwrot używany by zwrócić czyjąś uwagę

Baka - głupek, idiota

Bokken – drewniany miecz

-chan - zdrobnienie

Daijoubu ka - Czy nic ci nie jest?

Daisho - dwa miecze samuraja; katana i wakizashi (sztylet)

Deshi - uczeń

Douzo - proszę (przy dawaniu)

Edo - dawna nazwa Tokio

Gaijin – pogardliwie o obcokrajowcu

Gi - koszula

Gomenasai gozaimasu - bardzo przepraszam

Gomene - przepraszam

Hakama - spodnie

Hentai - zboczeniec

Hitokiri Battousai - siepacz Krwawa Klinga

Ki - siła, energia

Kodachi – miecz o długości średniej, pomiędzy kataną i wakizashi

Ne? - Czyż nie?

Ojou-san - panienka

Okaerinasai - witaj w domu

Okami- właścicielka

Onegai - proszę

Sakabatou - katana o ostrzu znajdującym się po drugiej stronie niż normalnie

-san - pan

Sayounara - żegnaj

Shoji - Papierowe, przesuwane drzwi

Souka - więc to tak

Yare, yare – no, no

Yukata - lekkie, letnie kimono, używane jako piżama

Ken no Kokoro = Kenshin – Serce miecza

**Ken no Kokoro**

- Iie, iie, iie – krzyknęłam, kiedy zobaczyłam jak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Yuki, próbowała ustawić stoisko, praktycznie je na siebie przewracając.

- Chcesz sobie coś złamać? – burknęłam na nią. To był pierwszy dzień naszego kulturowego festiwalu i wszyscy byli podenerwowani. – Jeśli coś sobie zrobisz to będę musiała tu zostać sama z całym tym majdanem!

- Gomenasai – wydyszała Yuki, kiedy uwolniłam ją od części ciężaru. – Może zawołamy kogoś do pomocy.

- Dopiero teraz o tym pomyślałaś? – spytałam na pół zdenerwowana, na pół rozbawiona. Rozejrzałam się po boisku naszej szkoły, na którym się aktualnie znajdowałyśmy, razem z połową ostatnich klas, którzy z nami przygotowywali festiwal. Wokół kręciło się mnóstwo chłopaków, niemożliwe, żeby żaden nie zauważył, że Yuki potrzebuje pomocy. Co za kretyni.

- Hej, Hisoka! – Zawołałam do kolegi który właśnie koło nas przechodził. – Pomóż nam.

Chłopak obejrzał się jak tylko usłyszał mój głos.

- Dla ciebie wszystko, Matsumoto – powiedział zaszczycając nas jednym ze swoich uwodzicielskich uśmiechów. Wywróciłam oczami i ustąpiłam mu miejsca. Właściwie go nie cierpiałam, ale nikt inny nie kwapił się do pomocy, więc nie bardzo miałam wybór. Strasznie denerwowało mnie to, że przyszedł nam pomóc tylko dlatego, że ja tam byłam. Hisoka znany był z tego, że robił wszystko żeby się przypodobać ładnej dziewczynie, a dla brzydkiej, a przynajmniej takiej nie w jego typie, nie ruszyłby palcem. Yuki niestety nie była w jego guście(chociaż zwykle się z tego cieszyłam) bo była bardzo nieśmiała i dlatego zakrywała swoją ładną twarz olbrzymimi okularami.

Po długich próbach udało nam się wreszcie ustawić stolik i mogłyśmy zabrać się za jego ustrajanie. Hisoka na szczęście musiał wracać do własnych przygotowań więc szybko się go pozbyłyśmy.

- Dobrze, że sobie poszedł – westchnęłam układając na stoliku białą serwetę. Do tego festiwalu przygotowaliśmy się przez kilka ostatnich tygodni. Miał się rozpocząć za kilka godzin i nie mogłam się doczekać. Miał to być festiwal wielu kultur. Kilkuosobowe grupy przygotowywały różne stoiska, mające pokazywać różne kraje i ich kultury.

Razem z Yuki dostała nam się Japonia, więc miałyśmy łatwe zadanie. Ponieważ na festiwalu mieli być także obcokrajowcy, grup zajmujących się naszym krajem było więcej. Musiałyśmy więc wymyślić na nasze stoisko coś oryginalnego, żeby wszyscy nie mieli tego samego. Moje kumpele robiły już kącik anime, inne miały prezentować historię Japonii, a chłopacy z naszej klasy zajęli się kuchnią. W takim razie postanowiłyśmy z Yuki przedstawić tradycyjną japońską broń. Część mieczy jakie przyniosłam pochodziło z mojej kolekcji, resztę pożyczyłam od mojego senseia. Wśród całej tej broni znalazły się bokkeny, katany, wakizashi i kodachi. Wszystko to wyłożyłyśmy na stojak, który postawiłyśmy na naszym stoisku. Oprócz tego położyliśmy obok mnóstwo wydrukowanych przez nas ulotek, które objaśniały dokładnie każdy rodzaj miecza jaki u siebie miałyśmy i jego historię. Potem, wieczorem dzisiejszego dnia, mieliśmy w planach mały pokaz kenjutsu. Właściwie to tylko ja miałam w nim uczestniczyć, bo Yuki nie trenowała, przez co musiałam prosić do pomocy kolegów z dojo, którzy nie chodzili do mojej szkoły i mieli przyjść dopiero po południu.

Kiedy już wszystko było przygotowane postanowiłyśmy wrócić do klasy gdzie zostawiłyśmy nasze rzeczy i przebrać się w nasze stroje specjalnie przygotowane na ten festiwal. Każdy kto miał pod opieką jakieś stoisko musiał przebrać się w historyczny narodowy strój państwa, o którym było przygotowane przez niego stoisko. Ja i Yuki musiałyśmy więc ubrać kimona. Właściwie to cieszyłam się z tego bo kimona bardzo mi się podobały, nawet pomijając kwestię tego jakie były niewygodne, a bardzo rzadko miałam okazję, żeby jakieś włożyć. Co prawda musiałam także zabrać ze sobą mój strój, w którym ćwiczę kenjutsu, ale przebrać się w niego miałam dopiero przed samym pokazem.

- Mogłabyś pomóc zawiązać mi obi? – poprosiła Yuki kiedy się przebierałyśmy. To było w kimonach najgorsze, żadna z nas nie potrafiła sama do końca się w nie ubrać. Wiele czasu zajęło nam pojęcie jak to się robi, a korzystałyśmy tylko z instrukcji jakie znalazłyśmy w internecie. W końcu jakoś udało mi się, po czym Yuki zrobiła dla mnie to samo.

Na koniec zajęłam się włosami, które związałam kawałkiem białej tasiemki na karku, zostawiając z przodu kilka wolnych kosmyków i grzywkę, idealnie równo obciętą na linii brwi.

- Wow, Minako, wyglądasz zupełnie jak hime z czasów samurajów. – Powiedziała Yuki patrząc na mnie z podziwem. Lekko się zaczerwieniłam, bo nie wydawało mi się, żebym wyglądała tak dobrze. Spojrzałam w dół na moje czerwone, prawie wiśniowe kimono, z wyhaftowanymi na nim gałązkami pełnymi kwiatów kwitnącej wiśni. Potem spojrzałam na Yuki, ubraną w lazurowe kimono, ozdobione ciągnącym się naokoło niego czerwonym smokiem. Ona dopiero wyglądała pięknie.

- Nie gadaj głupot – roześmiałam się. – Ale coś mi nie pasuje w twoim wyglądzie. – Zauważyłam i udałam jakbym się zastanawiała.

- Co ci nie pasuje? – zaniepokoiła się moja przyjaciółka. Spojrzałam jej w twarz unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Nie sądzę aby w dawnych czasach ktoś nosił takie okulary – stwierdziłam spoglądając na wielkie gogle, które powodowały wiele kpin wśród naszych znajomych, a także wiele bójek, kiedy broniłam przyjaciółki. Jeśli chciała je nosić, jej sprawa, ale nikt nie miał prawa się z niej naśmiewać, nikt oprócz mnie. No ale na festiwalu nie mogła się wyróżniać w taki sposób.

- Nie mogę ich zdjąć – głos Yuki lekko zadrżał. – Wiesz dobrze jak słabo widzę bez nich.

- Oczywiście – westchnęłam i sięgnęłam do torby. – Nikt ci nie każe obywać się bez okularów.

Z torby wyciągnęłam ciemne etui i podałam Yuki.

- Co to? – spytała otwierając je powoli. – Och!

W środku znajdowały się małe, delikatne, okrągłe okularki, z czarną oprawką. W tajemnicy zamówiłam je u optyka, bo wiedziałam, że moja przyjaciółka nawet nie chciałaby o tym słyszeć, gdybym pytała ją o zdanie.

- No dalej, włóż je!

Dziewczyna nie była co do tego przekonana, ale posłusznie zmieniła swoje dotychczasowe gogle na mój prezent.

- Jak wyglądam? – Spytała niepewnie.

Przyjrzałam się jej uważnie. Wyglądała ślicznie.

- Jak Harry Potter – Powiedziałam poważnie, ale już po chwili wybuchłam śmiechem, bo nie mogłam się powstrzymać kiedy zobaczyłam jej przerażone spojrzenie. – Żartuję, wyglądasz świetnie, onto – zaczęłam ją przekonywać i szybko podałam jej lusterko, zanim zdążyła je zdjąć.

- No nie wiem – mówiła niezdecydowana spoglądając na swoje odbicie.

- Ale ja wiem – wyrwałam jej lusterko. – Musimy iść, festiwal zaraz się zaczyna.

Yuki spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie w naszej klasie.

- Rzeczywiście! Wiązanie tego głupiego obi zajęło nam tyle czasu.

Nie zwlekając ruszyłyśmy z powrotem na boisko. Droga zajęła nam więcej czasu bo nie byłyśmy przyzwyczajone do chodzenia w tak wąskich sukienkach, a klapki na grubej podeszwie też nie pomagały.

Po drodze spotykałyśmy mnóstwo poprzebieranych ludzi. Paru z nich było, tak jak my, w japońskich strojach – trzy dziewczyny w kimonach i kilku chłopaków w strojach samurajów.

- Minako pożycz mi jakiś miecz – krzyknął za mną jeden z nich, w którym rozpoznałam Daisuke. Odwróciłam się do niego i odkrzyknęłam, nie zatrzymując się ani na moment.

- Nie ma mowy, to tylko dekoracja i nie pozwolę się nikomu nimi bawić.

Jakbym nie wiedziała co ci moi kretyńscy kumple mogli by z nimi zrobić. Heh

Festiwal się rozpoczął. Już od samego początku zjawiło się mnóstwo ludzi i na naszym boisku zrobiło się tłoczno. Na początku głównie siedziałyśmy przy naszym stoisku, ale wkrótce zaczęło mi się nudzić i postanowiłam przespacerować się po festiwalu i obejrzeć inne stoiska.

- Yuki obrazisz się, jeśli pójdę się przejść? – spytałam przyjaciółkę, kiedy z nikim akurat nie rozmawiała. – Jak wrócę, ty będziesz mogła się rozejrzeć.

- Jasne, idź – rzuciła bez namysłu. Już po chwili jakiś gaijin prosił ją, żeby zrobiła sobie z nim i jego rodziną zdjęcie.

Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Zrobiła się dzisiaj całkiem popularna. Wstałam z małego stołeczka i ruszyłam pomiędzy tłum, żeby rozprostować nogi.

Szłam oglądając się na wszystkie strony, zdumiona jak bardzo zmieniło się nasze boisko. Wszędzie pełno było poprzebieranych ludzi. Zobaczyłam kilka dziewczyn w krynolinach i jakiegoś chłopaka w prawdziwej zbroi. W powietrzu unosił się zapach potraw z różnych części świata. Aż zrobiłam się głodna. Nic jeszcze nie jadłam, bo właściwie nie miałam kiedy. Yuki też pewnie była głodna, postanowiłam więc, że zjem coś szybko i wrócę, żeby ona też mogła.

Ale kiedy miałam już ruszyć w kierunku stoiska z włoskim jedzeniem, gdzie można było dostać pizzę i spaghetti, coś innego przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Było to stoisko z Chinami. Leżały na nim różne statuetki i przedmioty związane z tym krajem. Wśród nich leżał, wyglądający na bardzo stary, wachlarz. Podeszłam bliżej, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. Był bardzo piękny, chociaż trochę zniszczony. Zrobiony z czerwonego papieru i czarnych piór, miał po jednej stronie namalowaną scenkę rodzajową. Pierwsze co pomyślałam, to to, że wachlarz nie wyglądał na chiński, tylko na japoński. Wzięłam go do ręki i zobaczyłam, że scenka przedstawia dwóch walczących samurajów.

- Podoba ci się – usłyszałam za sobą głos Hisoki. Prawie podskoczyłam. Jak mogłam dać się tak podejść? Co by powiedział mój sensei?

Hisoka jakby nic nie zauważył.

- Jak chcesz mogę ci go dać – mówił dalej, pochylając się bardziej nade mną, tak, że mówił mi prawie do ucha. Chciałam się odsunąć, ale za mną było tylko stoisko. Złożyłam wachlarz i już miałam nim go walnąć w pierś i jednocześnie go od siebie odsunąć, kiedy poczułam coś dziwnego. Wachlarz miał w sobie coś dziwnego, coś co mnie przyciągało i nie dawało mi go wypuścić z ręki.

- Co za niego chcesz? – spytałam, bo naiwnym byłoby sądzić, że da mi z dobroci serca.

- Nic nie chcę – powiedział urażonym tonem. Po chwili jednak dodał. – Ale wiesz, możesz się ze mną umówić.

Błyskawicznie przemyślałam sytuację. Chciałam ten wachlarz, ale czy na tyle, żeby umawiać się dla niego z największym podrywaczem w szkole? Może uda mi się wytargować go jakoś inaczej.

- Mam lepszy pomysł. – stwierdziłam po chwili zwężając oczy. Może spojrzenie jakie pokazywałam swoim przeciwnikom w walce go odstraszy... – Dasz mi ten wachlarz, a ja się zastanowię nad ... randką – to ostatnie słowo ledwo przeszło mi przez gardło.

- Ale to mi nie daje żadnej gwarancji – wykrzywił się udając smutnego.

- Jak nie to nie – westchnęłam i odwróciłam się udając, że chcę odłożyć wachlarz z powrotem na stoisko. – Teraz nie będziesz miał u mnie żadnych szans.

- Hej, matte – powiedział szybko łapiąc mnie za rękę, w której trzymałam wachlarz. – Zatrzymaj go, to prezent.

- Hontouni? Arigatou – uśmiechnęłam się i wyrwałam delikatnie rękę z jego uścisku, po czym go wyminęłam. Odchodząc od jego stoiska uśmiechałam się pod nosem. Nie ma mowy, żebym kiedykolwiek się z nim umówiła.

Zapomniawszy zupełnie o jedzeniu skierowałam się z powrotem do stołu, gdzie czekała na mnie Yuki. Ale zanim tam doszłam poczułam coś dziwnego. Wachlarz, który trzymałam w dłoni, jakby wydzielał ciepło. Otworzyłam dłoń, w której go trzymałam i chwyciłam go drugą ręką. Wydawał się chłodny, tak jak przedtem. Wtedy mi zrobiło się gorąco. W tym akurat nie było nic dziwnego, mieliśmy ciepły wiosenny dzień, a zbliżało się południe, było więc naturalne, że w grubym kimonie zaczęłam czuć ciepło. Rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam tuż za najbliższymi stoiskami kawałek pustego trawnika, który znajdował się w cieniu transparentu przymocowanego do jednego ze stolików. Ominęłam kręcących się ludzi i usiadłam w znalezionym zakątku. Mimo to zrobiło mi się duszno. Spróbowałam rozchylić lekko poły kimona, żeby powietrze miało dostęp ale to niewiele pomogło. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że równie dobrze mogę skorzystać ze zdobycznego wachlarza. Rozłożyłam go i powachlowałam się. W pierwszej chwili przyniosło to pewną ulgę, kiedy poczułam chłodny powiew na twarzy. Ale poczułam nie tylko to. Chłodne powietrze niosło ze sobą dziwnie słodki zapach, jakby perfum. Zamknęłam oczy, żeby bardziej się skupić. Nie byłam pewna jaki to zapach, ale pierwszym skojarzeniem były śliwki. Kto używał perfum o zapachu śliwek?

Zamknięcie oczu spowodowało, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. Gdyby nie to, że już siedziałam, z pewnością bym upadła. Zaczęło szumieć mi w głowie tak bardzo, że przestałam słyszeć gwar jaki panował na festiwalu.

Tylko nie panikuj – powiedziałam sobie, kiedy szum nie ustawał. Weź głęboki oddech! Jednym ruchem złożyłam wachlarz i obiema rękami oparłam się o ziemię, powoli wdychając powietrze. Po chwili zaczęłam się uspokajać i oddychać spokojniej. Szum w głowie powoli zelżał i w końcu ustał. Ale nadal nie słyszałam żadnego gwaru. Tylko pluskanie wody, jakby płynęła tuż obok mnie. Cały czas miałam zamknięte oczy ale wreszcie postanowiłam je otworzyć, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje.

Zamrugałam kilka razy, ale widok, który zobaczyłam sprawił, że zaczęłam wątpić w swoje zdrowe zmysły. Przypuszczenie, że znajduję się przy jakiejś płynącej wodzie, w pierwszym momencie wzięłam za idiotyczne. Ale kiedy zobaczyłam rzekę tuż przed sobą musiałam uznać, że albo zasnęłam i to mi się śni, albo oszalałam, bo niemożliwe było, żebym nagle znalazła się nad jakąś rzeką. Chociaż rzeka to może zbyt wielkie słowo, bo to właściwie był strumień.

Uniosłam głowę i rozejrzałam się dookoła, żeby poznać swoje otoczenie. Nawet jeśli byłam szalona (teorię o śnie szybko odrzuciłam, wszystko było zbyt realistyczne) to nie mogłam wiecznie tak siedzieć i nic nie robić. Okazało się, że znalazłam się w jakimś ogrodzie. Kilkanaście metrów za mną zauważyłam tylne wejście do jakiejś świątyni. Patrzyłam na wszystko zupełnie skonsternowana. Okolica wyglądała jak wyjęta z historycznej książki lub może raczej filmu. Nie zauważyłam żadnych oznak współczesnej cywilizacji, chociaż wiedziałam, że w Kioto nadal można było znaleźć miejsca o zupełnie tradycyjnym wyglądzie. Postanowiłam wstać i rozejrzeć się dokładniej. Kiedy usiłowałam się podnieść zauważyłam, że w ręku nadal trzymam złożony wachlarz. Uniosłam go wyżej i spojrzałam na niego uważnie, coś z nim było nie tak. Tak jakby wcześniej był zupełnie normalny – pomyślałam z sarkazmem. Kiedy jednak tak się w niego wpatrywałam zdałam sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście wyglądał inaczej. Był jak nowy! Miał bardziej wyraźne kolory i nie był ani trochę zniszczony.

Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem zastanawiając się, co to oznacza. Pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła mi do głowy była tak idiotyczna, że od razu ją odrzuciłam. Po chwili jednak musiałam uznać, że tylko tak dało się wszystko wytłumaczyć, oczywiście zakładając, że nie oszalałam i to wszystko nie działo się tylko w mojej wyobraźni.

Po wzięciu głębszego oddechu postanowiłam założyć, że mimo wszystko nie oszalałam. Ale czy podróż w czasie naprawdę była możliwa? Czy to właśnie się mi przytrafiło? A może zapach jaki poczuła machając wachlarzem to był jednak jakiś narkotyk, który spowodował jakieś zwariowane wizje? Nie, mimo, że wydawało się to bardziej prawdopodobne nie sądziłam aby tak było. Gdyby chodziło o narkotyk wszystko nie było by takie rzeczywiste i ostre. Nie myślałabym tak jasno...

Wachlarz przeniósł mnie w czasie? Czy to właśnie się stało? Biorąc pod uwagę wygląd miejsca, w którym się znalazłam, nie mogłam określić jak bardzo cofnęłam w czasie. Będę dopiero musiała to odkryć... Wtedy uderzyła mnie ta myśl. Wow, ja naprawdę cofnęłam się w czasie! Super! Będę mogła zobaczyć jak to było kiedyś na własne oczy, może nawet spotkam jakiegoś samuraja!

Ale już po chwili mój entuzjazm wyparował. W jaki sposób mam wrócić? Czy wystarczy znowu się powachlować? Wolałam najpierw to sprawdzić, bo w końcu przyszło mi na myśl, że może niekoniecznie trafiłam do czasów, które chciałabym oglądać. Może panowała jakaś wojna albo zaraza?

Rozłożyłam ponownie wachlarz i zamknęłam oczy. Powoli się powachlowałam. Nadal miałam zamknięte oczy ale nic nie czułam. Żadnego ciepła, żadnego szumu w uszach jak poprzednim razem. Żadnego gwaru festiwalu, który powinnam usłyszeć gdybym wróciła. Otworzyłam oczy. Wachlarz wyglądał tak samo jak przedtem. Powachlowałam się jeszcze raz, ale znowu nic się nie stało. Tylko poczułam silniejszy niż wcześniej zapach perfum.

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana, złożyłam wachlarz i schowałam go do rękawa kimona. To tyle jeśli chodzi o powrót. Będę musiała później znaleźć jakiś sposób.

Wstałam wreszcie z ziemi i otrzepałam się. Równie dobrze mogłam rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Ostrożnie skierowałam się w stronę świątyni. Jak na razie nikogo tu nie było, ale co będzie jak na kogoś wpadnę? Nie byłam wcale pewna czy wolno mi było tu przebywać.

Weszłam do budynku ale tam również nie spotkałam żywej duszy. Zdenerwowana znalazłam wyjście na ulicę i prawie się zachłysnęłam własną śliną kiedy stanęłam za progiem. Stałam na małym placu, który znajdował się na wzgórzu. Na dół prowadziło mnóstwo kamiennych schodów i było stamtąd widać dość dużą panoramę miasta. Rzeczywiście cofnęłam się w czasie! – To była jedyna myśl jaka przyszła mi do głowy, kiedy schodziłam po schodach kierując się w stronę wąskich uliczek między niskimi, starodawnie wyglądającymi domami. Wszystkie były czysto japońskie. Nigdzie nie było widać śladów współczesnej, albo może przyszłej, techniki. Żadnych samochodów, nawet rowerów, żadnych wieżowców i słupów telefonicznych!

Idąc opustoszałymi ulicami zastanawiałam się jak dowiem się daty. Nie mogłam przecież spytać pierwszego napotkanego przechodnia! Ta myśl uzmysłowiła mi, że jak do tej pory nikogo nie spotkałam. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że zaczęło się ściemniać i za chwilę zapadnie wieczór. Że też musiałam się przenieść akurat na wieczór! Nie byłam pewna co mam teraz robić. Nie miałam żadnych pieniędzy, żeby znaleźć miejsce w jakimś hotelu. Mogłam nie opuszczać tej świątyni!

Zatrzymałam się pośrodku drogi żeby zastanowić się co dalej. Może to i dziwnie wyglądało, samotna dziewczyna stojąca zamyślona pośrodku ulicy, ale przecież nikogo tam nie było.

To z kolei sprawiło, że znowu zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Dlaczego nigdzie nikogo nie było? Czy trafiłam do tak niebezpiecznych czasów, że ludzie bali się wychodzić pod wieczór?

Jeśli tak, najlepiej będzie jeśli wrócę do tamtej świątyni. Nawet jeśli nie była opuszczona, tak jak mi się na początku wydawało, to chyba mnisi nie wyrzucą samotnej dziewczyny nie mającej gdzie się podziać w nocy.

Postanowiwszy to skierowałam się z powrotem. Nie zdołałam jednak zajść daleko, kiedy z jednego z domów doszły do mnie jakieś głosy. Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć, żeby uciec czy się gdzieś schować, brama posiadłości się otwarła i wyszło z niej trzech mężczyzn. Nawet gdybym nie widziała całej reszty, to już po samych strojach mogłabym się zorientować, że cofnęłam się w czasie – pomyślałam patrząc na nich. W pierwszym momencie nawet mnie nie zauważyli więc gdybym zerwała się do biegu może zdołałabym uciec, ale byłam jak wrośnięta w ziemię.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Mężczyźni ci byli dość przerażający, o wiele więksi ode mnie, każdy miał za pasem dwa miecze. Jeden z nich, który właśnie mówił coś do swojego kompana, pierwszy mnie dostrzegł.

- Zobaczcie co my tu mamy.

Wszyscy troje stanęli i spojrzeli na mnie.

- To dopiero. Ostatnio samotna dziewczyna na ulicy o tej porze to wielka rzadkość.

- Nie boisz się tak chodzić bez opieki? – Spytał trzeci podchodząc bliżej mnie, kiedy już chciał mnie chwycić odzyskałam jakby władzę nad własnym ciałem. Odskoczyłam lekko przeklinając jednocześnie w duchu swoje kimono.

- Zostawcie mnie.

- Yare, yare. Nie ładnie odzywać się w ten sposób do obcych. – Zauważył najwyższy z nich. – Szczególnie jeśli ci obcy są samurajami, którym należy się szacunek.

- Nie sądzę, żebyście zasługiwali na szacunek, nawet jako samuraje, jeśli napastujecie bezbronną kobietę – zauważyłam, po czym przeklęłam się w duchu, po co im mówiłam, że jestem bezbronna? Och, gdybym tylko miała przy sobie bokken i nie była w kimonie. Chociaż nie, chyba bardziej przydałby mi się prawdziwy miecz.

- Nikt tu nikogo nie napastuje – stwierdził pierwszy z nich niewinnie. – Chcemy tylko zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, ojou-san.

- Najlepiej będzie jeśli zabierzemy ją ze sobą, nie uważacie? – spytał swych kompanów najwyższy z nich.

- Nigdzie z wami nie idę! – oświadczyłam stanowczo, zastanawiając się usilnie jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Okami-sama, w co ja się wpakowałam?

W tym samym czasie trzeci mężczyzna spytał:

- Może lepiej będzie jak ją zostawimy u siebie, przywódca nie będzie zadowolony, że mu sprowadzamy kobiety na spotkanie.

- Przymknie na to oko, jeśli pozwolimy mu zająć się nią pierwszemu – zaśmiał się ten, który wyglądał na ich szefa. – Poza tym nie mamy pewności kiedy wrócimy, może da nam jakieś zadanie...

Pozostali wydawali się z nim zgadzać. Ja jednak nie zamierzałam nigdzie z nimi iść, domyślałam się co chcą ze mną zrobić i wcale mi się to nie podobało. Z drugiej strony nie wiedziałam jak się z tego wyratować. Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłam na poważnie i wątpiłam, czy w tych okolicznościach miałabym jakiekolwiek szanse. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, jeszcze nigdy tak się nie bałam. Pozostawała mi tylko ucieczka. Jeszcze zanim zdążyli przedyskutować co ze mną zrobią odwróciłam się na pięcie z zamiarem rzucenia się biegiem, ale nie zdążyłam zrobić nawet kroku, bo jeden z nich złapał mnie za ramiona.

- Hanashite! – Krzyknęłam i kopnęłam go w goleń. Nie spodziewał się tego więc zdołałam wyrwać się z uścisku. Zaraz jednak pochwycił mnie drugi i zanim zdążyłam wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię jakbym była workiem z ryżem.

- Daijoubu ka? – spytał klnącego kompana.

- Ta mała suka pożałuje, że się urodziła. – stwierdził w odpowiedzi.

- Pewnie, ale dopiero po spotkaniu – odparł tamten i wszyscy trzej ruszyli ku swemu przeznaczeniu, unosząc mnie ze sobą.

W pierwszym momencie chciałam zacząć się wyrywać, krzyczeć i kopać, ale po chwili zastanowienia zrezygnowałam z tego planu. Tylko zmarnowałabym bezowocnie energię, która może mi być niezbędna później. W końcu będę musieli mnie postawić na ziemię, a wtedy szanse na walkę wzrosną.

Podróż trwała o wiele krócej niż się spodziewałam. Mężczyźni przeszli tylko kilka ulic, po czym weszli do jednej z posesji. Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się w dużym, jasnym pomieszczeniu, praktycznie rzucili mnie na ziemię. Wtedy mogłam wreszcie zorientować się gdzie się znalazłam. W pokoju siedziało już kilku mężczyzn. Najwyraźniej nie byli wcale tacy zdziwieni moim widokiem.

- Widzę, że przynieśliście ze sobą rozrywkę na po spotkaniu – oznajmił jeden z nich, który wyglądał na ich przywódcę. Spojrzał na mnie uważnie, ale już po chwili zwrócił się do reszty mężczyzn, którzy zaczęli się sadowić w kręgu. W końcu zostałam zapomniana w kącie. Od shoji byłam jednak odgrodzona rzędem mężczyzn więc myśl o natychmiastowej ucieczce mogłam na razie odrzucić. Usiadłam skulona w kącie i zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak z tego wybrnąć. Czarno to widziałam.

Zebranie się rozpoczęło. Na początku nie słuchałam o czym mówią, bo za bardzo byłam zajęta wymyślaniem jak uciec i jednoczesnym powstrzymywaniem się od myślenia co mogą ze mną zrobić. Potem jednak pomyślałam, że poznanie ich planów może być pomocne, nawet jeśli nie w bieżącej sytuacji, to może chociaż w poznaniu czasu w jakim się znalazłam.

- Coraz trudniej cokolwiek zaplanować. Ci z Ishin-shishi mają zbyt dobrych zabójców na swoich usługach – powiedział jeden z nich.

Ishin-shishi? Czasy bakumatsu! To tyle jeśli chodzi o rozszyfrowanie czasu, pomyślałam jeszcze bardziej przerażona.

- No właśnie – zauważył ktoś inny. – Nie powinien chronić cię ktoś z Shinsengumi? Co jeśli jakiś zabójca odkrył, że dzisiaj się tu spotykamy?

- To niemożliwe – stwierdził przywódca. Za drzwiami rozległ się jakiś hałas. Wszyscy unieśli się zaniepokojeni.

- Sprawdzimy to – odezwał się któryś z samurajów. – W końcu nie jesteśmy gorsi od Shinsengumi, obronimy się równie dobrze.

Razem z nim wstało jeszcze trzech mężczyzn i wszyscy oni wyszli z pomieszczenia.

- Cóż, to pewnie nic takiego – stwierdził przywódca uspokajającym tonem, chociaż widać było, że nie może do końca pozbyć się niepokoju. Jakby chcąc odwrócić uwagę swoich ludzi od takich myśli powiedział.

- Dopóki nie wrócą nie mamy co kontynuować. Może w tym czasie sprawdzimy co za dziewczynę tu przyprowadziliście.

Z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że uwaga wszystkich spoczęła teraz na mnie. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, lub choćby pomyśleć, przywódca oznajmił:

- Czyń honory, Kazuma.

Po czym mężczyzna siedzący najbliżej mnie chwycił za poły mojego kimona i pociągnął na podłogę w środku kręgu, w którym siedzieli. Nie zdążyłam zdenerwować się upokarzającym piskiem jaki wyleciał mi z ust, kiedy mnie tak niespodziewanie pociągnął, on już zaczynał całować mnie w szyję i pchać ręce pod kimono.

Nie czekając zaczęłam go odpychać, ale to tylko skończyło się tym, że chwycił moje oba nadgarstki jedną ręką i unieruchomił je nad głową, po czym usiadł na mnie, tak, że nie mogłam się praktycznie ruszać. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze kiedy zaczął lizać mnie w szyję. Po chwili przeniósł swoją uwagę na moje usta co było jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe. Ze wszystkich sił usiłowałam utrzymać je zamknięte, ale bardzo szybko zabrakło mi powietrza, co wykorzystał, żeby wepchnąć tam język.

Ręką usiłował dotrzeć do moich piersi, ale chyba nie spodziewał się, że pod spodnim kimonem mam jeszcze podkoszulkę i stanik – pomyślałam sarkastycznie. Wtedy najwidoczniej zrezygnował z wysiłków, bo z piersi przeniósł rękę pode mnie, by, jak w panice zauważyłam, rozwiązać obi, które z taką trudnością pomogła zawiązać mi Yuki. Przyszło mi do głowy, że po cholerę marnowałam czas na te wszystkie lekcje kenjutsu, skoro do niczego mi się nie przydały. O Kami-sama, jakiś facet zaraz mnie zgwałci, a ja rozmyślam o lekcjach kenjutsu?!

W pewnej chwili przestał. Dopiero po paru sekundach zauważyłam, że podniósł się i chociaż nadal trzymał moje ręce w silnym uścisku nad moją głową, to drugą ręką przestał mnie rozbierać. Nie zdążyłam zastanowić się nad przyczyną tej nagłej bezczynności, kiedy usłyszałam coś, co było jedynym wytłumaczeniem. Dźwięk, który sprawił, że stałam się jeszcze bardziej przerażona niż byłam, chociaż może przyniósł również trochę nadziei i jakby ulgi. Z całą pewnością usłyszałam szczęk uderzania stali o stal. I krzyk. Może temu komuś uda się pokonać ludzi, którzy mnie uwięzili i mnie od nich uwolni. Chociaż wolałam nie myśleć, że aby to zrobić będzie pewnie musiał ich zabić.

Wszyscy mężczyźni w pomieszczeniu poderwali się na równe nogi i sięgnęli do broni. Ten, który na mnie siedział, również, ale dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że mogę się ruszać, jakby moje reakcje były opóźnione. Podniosłam się delikatnie do pozycji siedzącej i powoli wycofałam do tyłu, uderzając w pewnym momencie o ścianę plecami.

Tymczasem shoji zostało otwarte z taką prędkością, że się rozleciało. Za progiem stała jedna osoba. W pierwszej chwili nie mogłam się mu przyjrzeć bo widok zasłaniali mi ci wszyscy mężczyźni.

- Hitokiri Battousai – powiedział drżącym głosem przywódca spotkania, jako jedyny nieuzbrojony i dlatego stojący za swoimi ludźmi. Prawie się zakrztusiłam jak to usłyszałam. Hitokiri Battousai?! Ten hitokiri Battousai, o którym uczyłam się na historii? Który był najsprawniejszym zabójcą podczas bakumatsu? W dodatku nigdy nie zostawiał żadnych świadków, bo w książce do historii nie było jego dokładnego opisu, tylko legendy jakoby miał 7 stóp wzrostu. Jedyne co było pewne to to, że miał rude włosy i bliznę w kształcie krzyża na policzku. Skoro nie zostawiał żadnych świadków to już po mnie! Pomyślałam, kiedy samuraje rzucili się na niego. Wtedy również nie mogłam zobaczyć jak dokładnie wygląda ponieważ poruszał się tak szybko, że ledwie nadążałam za nim wzrokiem. Zresztą już po chwili zasłoniłam twarz rękami bo w moją stronę chlusnęła krew. Poczułam jej metaliczny zapach i od razu zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Nie wiedziałam, że może mi być jeszcze bardziej niedobrze, nie zwracając jednocześnie całej zawartości mojego żołądka. W tej chwili cieszyłam się, że nie zdążyłam nic zjeść.

Po chwili wszystko ucichło, jakby ruch pomieszczeniu zamarł. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki słyszałam był łomot mojego serca, mój przyspieszony oddech i dziwny odgłos, jakby coś uderzało o podłogę. Powoli opuściłam dłonie, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Na środku pokoju klęczał przywódca, wpatrując się w Battousaia. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało bo nie widziałam jego twarzy. Tamten stał nad nim jak posąg, z kataną, opuszczoną do podłogi, w prawym ręku.

- To nic osobistego, ale jestem tu by odebrać ci życie – przemówił niskim, jakby dziecinnym głosem, tak jednak poważnym, że nie można było nie wziąć go na poważnie. Uniósł miecz wysoko nad głowę.

Czas jakby spowolnił. Patrzyłam na Battousaia z przerażeniem i jednocześnie niedowierzaniem. Wiedziałam, że zaraz zabije tego mężczyznę i że z pewnością nie chciałam tego oglądać, ale nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Sławny zabójca był zupełnie inny niż się spodziewałam. To prawda, że miał rude włosy. Długie, zebrane w wysoki kucyk, w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu wydawały się być barwy krwi. Jego twarz, a także cała sylwetka była delikatna, prawie kobieca, a jednak emanował dziwną męskością. Jego policzki były gładkie, bez żadnej blizny, a oczy... Ich kolor mogłam uznać tylko za złoty, chociaż to wydawało mi się niemożliwe, szczególnie w półmroku. A mimo to wydawały się świecić. Jego spojrzenie, skierowane na ofiarę było tak ostre, że aż dziwne było, że już ono samo nie zabiło. Nie chciałabym aby na mnie spojrzał w ten sposób.

W dodatku, mimo perspektywy z jakiej patrzyłam siedząc na podłodze, nie mógł być wiele wyższy ode mnie jeśli w ogóle, a ja nie zaliczałam się nigdy do wyjątkowo wysokich osób. Poza tym ile on mógł mieć lat? Wyglądał tak młodo, że wątpiłam aby miał więcej niż 18 lat. Nawet tyle nigdy bym mu nie dała, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego zdolności do miecza nie mógł być dużo młodszy.

No i jego ki! Nigdy nie czułam czegoś tak silnego. Mój sensei uczył mnie wyczuwania ki, ale było to dla mnie zawsze bardzo trudne, bo większość ludzi miała ledwo wyczuwalne. Tylko senseia czułam naprawdę, ale nawet on nie mógł się równać z ki tego chłopaka! Emanowało czymś potężnym, nie mogłam opisać tego inaczej, jakby absolutną pewnością siebie, ale nie brawurą, tylko raczej wiarą w słuszność tego co robi. Chociaż wiedziałam, że to głupie bo nie wierzyłam, że po ki można poznać uczucia.

Czas jednak nie mógł się zatrzymać i w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, że Battousai opuszcza ze świstem swoją katanę. W ostatniej chwili, tuż przed tym jak zatopiła się w ciele tamtego mężczyzny zamknęłam oczy.

Minęło parę sekund, a może cała wieczność, zanim odważyłam się otworzyć oczy. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że wstrzymywałam oddech.

Teraz moja kolej... Czy całe życie nie powinno przewinąć mi się przed oczami? Nic takiego się nie stało. Pomyślałam tylko, że to szkoda, że muszę zginąć z ręki kogoś tak przystojnego... Co mi do cholery chodziło do głowy?! Musiała naprawdę zaczynać wariować.

Opuściłam ręce żeby oprzeć je o ziemię. Gdyby nie to, że opierałam się plecami o ścianę już dawno bym leżała rozłożona na ziemi. Spojrzałam na Battousaia, który przez moment się nie ruszał stojąc nad ciałem zamordowanego chwilę wcześniej człowieka. Z początku na mnie nie patrzył. Właściwie cieszyłam się z tego powodu, ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. W końcu bowiem przypomniałam sobie, że muszę oddychać i kiedy wciągnęłam powietrze zwróciłam na siebie jego uwagę. To był chyba najgłośniejszy dźwięk jaki słyszałam w życiu. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, zupełnie jakby do tej pory nie zauważył w ogóle mojej obecności. Może zamiast siedzieć pod ścianą, kiedy on mordował tych ludzi, powinnam była skorzystać z zamieszania i uciec? Taa, zupełnie jakbym była w stanie w ogóle się ruszyć...

Ale nawet jeśli przez moment zobaczyłam zdziwienie w jego oczach, to już po chwili z powrotem przybrał swój wzrok zabójcy, w którym nie było ani śladu wahania. Jeśli wcześniej nie mogłam się ruszyć, to teraz dosłownie skamieniałam. Kiedy zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę, z kataną opuszczoną ku ziemi, całą ociekającą krwią, stwierdziłam, jakie dziwne rzeczy przychodzą człowiekowi do głowy, kiedy zaraz ma umrzeć. Np. teraz zastanawiałam się jaki mam wyraz twarzy? Czy zamarłam w totalnym przerażeniu czy może wyrażała błaganie albo może coś jeszcze innego? Tak, zdecydowanie nie jestem normalna.

Tymczasem Battousai patrzył na mnie beznamiętnie, stojąc zupełnie nieruchomo, jakby czas zamarł. Na co on czeka? Jeśli ma mnie zabić nie może zrobić tego od razu, zamiast przedłużać moje cierpienia?

Nagle zrobił coś tak nieoczekiwanego, że prawie podskoczyłam. Jednym płynnym ruchem schował katanę do pochwy. Potem zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, tak, że jego postać zasłaniała mi prawie całe światło. O dziwo nadal widziałam jego oczy. Chociaż może nie powinnam się tak w nie wpatrywać, nie mogłam oderwać od nich wzroku. Nadal patrzył ze śmiertelną powagą, ale już nie tak „zabójczo". Kiedy tylko schował miecz poczułam niewyobrażalną ulgę i jakby nadzieję, ale nadal byłam przerażona. Nie miałam pojęcia co się dalej stanie, co młody samuraj zamierzał ze mną zrobić. Kiedy usiłowałam się skupić, żeby wymyślić co może się ze mną stać, co jednak nie było łatwe, bo jednocześnie usiłowałam nie zastanawiać się jak ktoś tak przerażający, może być jednocześnie tak pociągający, odezwał się.

- Wstań. – Tak jak kiedy przemówił do mężczyzny, którego zabił, nie podnosił głosu, właściwie wręcz przeciwnie. Mówił cicho, ale tonem, który nie pozwalał na żaden sprzeciw.

W pierwszym momencie nie byłam pewna czy zdołam w ogóle się poruszyć. Widząc jednak jego intensywne spojrzenie zebrałam wszystkie siły i spróbowałam podnieść się z podłogi. Chwiejąc się i opierając o ścianie, w końcu udało mi się stanąć na bardzo drżących nogach. Czułam jakby były zrobione z waty i w żadnym wypadku nie zdołały udźwignąć mojego ciężaru. Zobaczyłam dziwne plamy przed oczami i poczułam, że osuwam się z powrotem na ziemię, chociaż starałam się zrobić wszystko, żeby tego uniknąć.

Zamrugałam kilka razy, a plamy powoli zaczęły znikać, ale ja bałam się spojrzeć ponownie na Battousaia. Kompletnie mnie zamurowało, chociaż chciałam mu powiedzieć, że nie dam rady wstać, nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie głosu. On chyba jednak zorientował się w czym rzecz. Po chwili poczułam jak chwycił mnie pod ramię i podciągnął, żeby zaraz potem podnieść mnie całkowicie. Poczułam, że robię się czerwona, nigdy wcześniej żaden chłopak nie niósł mnie w ten sposób. Moje zażenowanie pogłębił fakt, że miałam całkowicie rozchylone kimono i dokładnie było widać co mam pod spodem. Dziękowałam Kami-sama, że założyłam nie tylko stanik, ale również podkoszulkę. Zebrałam poły kimona ręką, którą nie obejmowałam go za szyję i zerknęłam mu na twarz. Nie patrzył na mnie tylko na drogę, którą szedł. Poczułam lekką ulgę.

Na ulicach było tak ciemno, że nie wiedziałam jak to możliwe, że Battousai na nic nie wpadał. Nie wiedziałam dokąd mnie niósł, ale nie byłam w stanie się nad tym zastanawiać. Nadal było mi niedobrze od zapachu całej tej krwi, bo chociaż znaleźliśmy się na dworze to zarówno moje, jak i jego ubranie całe było ochlapane.

Nie miałam pojęcia jak długo mnie niósł. Czas tego dnia robił takie sztuczki, że nie byłam pewna, czy minęło parę minut, czy parę godzin. Wydawało mi się to bardzo długo i dziwiło mnie, że ktoś wyglądający tak wątle będzie w ogóle zdolny mnie unieść. Battousai był jednak bardziej umięśniony niż się z początku wydawało, jak stwierdziłam widząc odsłonięty kawałek jego klatki piersiowej w rozluźnionym gi.

W końcu nasza podróż się skończyła. Znaleźliśmy się przed jakimś budynkiem, w którym w słabym świetle zbliżającego się świtu ledwo rozpoznałam hotel. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło i z pewnością nie rozwiało moich obaw, kiedy Battousai wślizgnął się, ze mną na rękach, do środka. Musiał bywać tu już wcześniej ponieważ mimo ciemności zmierzał pewnie przed siebie. Już myślałam, że nikogo nie spotkamy, kiedy prawie wpadła na nas jakaś kobieta. Battousai musiał ją wyczuć bo nie poczułam nawet śladu zaskoczenia, natomiast ona o mało nie krzyknęła. Nawet nie spojrzałam w jej stronę, w ciemności i tak nie spodziewałam się wiele zobaczyć, ale kiedy się odezwała stwierdziłam, że prawdopodobnie była już w podeszłym wieku.

- Himura-san! – Powiedziała. – Wracasz dzisiaj później niż zwykle.

Wtedy nastąpiła krótka przerwa, i zaskoczona odezwała się znowu, jakby dopiero wtedy mnie zauważyła.

- Himura-san. Co ty robisz?

Reakcja Battousaia, lub Himury jak nazwała go kobieta, była tak niespodziewana, że o mało co nie zemdlałam mu na rękach. Prawie podskoczył i zmieszał się.

- Ja, no, była walka i ...

Po chwili milczenia kobieta odezwała się znowu.

- Tylko dlatego, że nie czuję od niej alkoholu uwierzę, że nie spiłeś jej specjalnie, żeby ją tu przynieść – oznajmiła, sądząc najwyraźniej, że nie jestem przytomna. Zresztą z ledwością byłam, chociaż jej komentarz trochę mnie otrzeźwił. Zwracała się do Battousaia jak do niesfornego dzieciaka, a nie zabójcy! Z jednej strony to mnie trochę uspokoiło, z drugiej zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy na pewno spodoba mi się powód dla którego mnie tu przyniósł, z tego co mówiła ta kobieta...

- To nie herbaciarnia, Himura-san. Pozwolę na to tylko raz.

Po chwili dodała: - Przyniosę jej ciepłej wody i ubranie na zmianę.

Kiedy odeszła Battousai skierował się najprawdopodobniej do jego pokoju. Odsunął i zasunął za sobą shoji wciąż mając mnie na rękach, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, po czym delikatnie położył mnie na ziemi. Przy okazji zdążyłam zauważyć jak bardzo delikatny potrafi być bez względu na fakt, że jest bezlitosnym zabójcą.

- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał w pewnym momencie i dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że się w ogóle odezwał.

- Ja... um... – wyjąkałam zdziwiona, że w ogóle zdołałam wydobyć z siebie jakiś głos. – Matsumoto Minako. – Wykrztusiłam w końcu. Battousai usiadł pod ścianą, podciągając jedną nogę pod siebie i opierając katanę o ramię. Cały czas przyglądał mi się badawczo. Jego spojrzenie jakby złagodniało, chociaż nadal było poważne.

Ciszę przerwało ciche pukanie w shoji. Battousai wstał i otworzył je cicho. Okazało się, że to tamta kobieta.

- Proszę Himura-san – powiedziała podając mu jakieś zawiniątko. – Tu jest woda.

Wsunęła do pomieszczenia dzban.

- Arigatou Okami-san.

Kiedy kobieta poszła sobie chłopak podał mi zawiniątko i podsunął dzbanek z wodą. Po chwili wyciągnął też z szafy misę.

- Możesz się umyć i przebrać, zaraz wrócę – oznajmił i wyszedł z pokoju.

Nie wiedziałam jak długo go nie będzie i chociaż nie chciałam, żeby zobaczył mnie rozebraną to jak najszybciej musiałam zdjąć zakrwawione ubranie inaczej pewnie bym zwymiotowała. Nalałam wody do miski i zrzuciłam wierzchnie kimono. Trochę było mi go szkoda, bo było naprawdę piękne, ale wątpiłam, czy jeszcze do czegokolwiek się nada. W tobołku znalazłam ręcznik, jedno dzienne kimono i yukatę do spania. Przebrałam się w nią zaraz po umyciu, a wszystko to zrobiłam błyskawicznie. Aż byłam zdziwiona, że mi się to udało biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo się trzęsłam.

Battousai wrócił niewiele później. Sprzątnął miskę i dzban, a także zakrwawione kimono i wyciągnął z szafy futon. Tylko jeden. Zanim jednak zdążyłam się przestraszyć, czy dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków, odezwał się.

- Możesz spać na futonie, ja i tak nigdy z niego nie korzystam – powiedziawszy to rozłożył go, po czym wyciągnął również zagłówek i koc. Potem znowu wyszedł z pokoju zabierając zakrwawione kimono i zmianę ubrania dla siebie.

Wygląda na to, że nie zamierza nic mi zrobić, stwierdziłam ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiem dlaczego ale coś mnie skłaniało do zaufania mu. Było to dość irracjonalne uczucie, biorąc pod uwagę do czego był zdolny. Mimo to mnie nie zabił, gdyby chciał to zrobić zrobiłby to od razu. W końcu postanowiłam, że równie dobrze mogę się przespać, nie wiadomo czy nie będę potrzebowała potem wszystkich sił.

5


	3. Chapter 3

Po tym co mi się przytrafiło sądziłam, że nie będę mogła zasnąć, ale sen zmorzył mnie jak tylko się położyłam. Nie przeszkadzało mi nawet to, że zamiast normalnej poduszki mam zagłówek, a zamiast materaca cienką i twardą matę.

Obudziłam się całkiem przytomna. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałam gdzie się znajduję, ale nawet mnie to nie wytrąciło z równowagi, tylko raczej wydało się takie nierealne... Kiedy się rozejrzałam zobaczyłam, że znajduję się w małym prostokątnym pokoju, z szafą wbudowaną w ścianę z jednej strony i stolikiem po drugiej. Koło niego, oparty o ścianę siedział rudowłosy chłopiec. Miał zamknięte oczy i najwyraźniej spał. Kiedy go zobaczyłam przypomniały mi się wydarzenia z wczorajszego dnia, chociaż wszystko wydawało mi się jeszcze bardziej nierealne niż otoczenie w którym się znajdowałam. Powoli usiadłam. A więc cofnęłam się w czasie i widziałam jak hitokiri Battousai zabija. W dodatku ten bezlitosny zabójca śpi teraz w tym samym pokoju co ja i wygląda tak... niewinnie. Jak dzieciak, ktoś kto nie byłby w stanie nikogo zabić. Katana, którą miał opartą o ramię aż nie pasowała do tego obrazka. Jego ki nadal było silne, ale teraz nie emanowało już praktycznie niczym, było rozluźnione. A więc on naprawdę śpi – pomyślałam oszołomiona, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co robić. W zasadzie mogłabym wstać i spróbować stąd odejść, ale nawet jakby mi się to udało, dokąd pójdę? Nie chciałam wpakować się w kolejną niebezpieczną sytuację. A on mimo wszystko wydawał się być, mimo że brzmiało to dość niedorzecznie nawet w moich własnych uszach, godny zaufania.

W końcu zdecydowałam, że chcąc nie chcąc i tak muszę znaleźć łazienkę. Wzięłam więc ubranie, które dostałam wczoraj od tamtej kobiety i najciszej jak mogłam wyszłam z pokoju. W budynku panowała cisza jakby wszyscy jeszcze spali. Jak to możliwe, że obudziłam się tak wcześnie, skoro Battousai przyniósł mnie tu prawie o świcie?

W jednym z korytarzy natknęłam się na tamtą kobietę.

- Ano – zająknęłam się. – Czy mogłaby mi pani pokazać gdzie jest łazienka?

Tamta spojrzała na mnie badawczo, po czym gestem wskazała by pójść za nią.

- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała prawie przyjaznym, ale wciąż nieco zdystansowanym głosem.

- Matsumoto Minako.

- Jestem Okami. – Odpowiedziała kobieta trochę bardziej przyjaźnie. Tak jak się spodziewałam była już w starszym wieku, a siwe włosy spięła wysoko w kok.

- Czy potrzebuje pani może pomocy, Okami-san? – spytałam w nagłym natchnieniu. – Wiem, że musiałam sprawić pani kłopot i chciałabym się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

Przyjrzała mi się jeszcze bardziej uważnie po czym się uśmiechnęła.

- Właściwie to bardzo przydałaby mi się teraz pomoc. Poczekam na ciebie aż się przebierzesz.

Kiedy skorzystałam z łazienki i ubrałam się Okami-san zaprowadziła mnie do kuchni gdzie zaraz przydzieliła mi robotę. Starałam się wszystko wykonywać jak najlepiej, chociaż cieszyłam się, że nie kazała mi samej gotować. Nawet w moich czasach nie byłam ekspertką, a co dopiero w epoce, kiedy nie było żadnych nowinek technicznych.

Pracując zastanawiałam się czy mogłabym zostać tu na dłużej. Wyglądało na to, że Okami-san sama musiała zadbać o wyżywienie wielu osób, najprawdopodobniej również o pranie i sprzątanie, więc przydałby się jej ktoś do pomocy.

Co prawda mieszkanie w pobliżu Battousaia byłoby trochę przerażające, ale skoro nie chciał mi nic zrobić... Z tego co mówiła Okami-san, nigdy wcześniej nie sprowadzał żadnych dziewczyn i zawsze był naprawdę spokojną osobą. Mimo wszystko byłam ciekawa czy odważę się choćby przy nim odezwać. Kiedy tak o tym myślałam, nagle się zdenerwowałam. Co się ze mną działo? Zachowywałam się jak przerażona małolata! No dobra, to fakt, że praktycznie na moich oczach zabijał, ale nie wygląda na to aby chciał mi zrobić jakąkolwiek krzywdę. A nawet jeśli! To czy muszę zachowywać się w tak żałosny sposób? Nawet przy tamtych mężczyznach próbowałam walczyć, a tu co? Nawet się nie ruszyłam, pozwoliłabym się zabić bez kiwnięcia palcem. Co by powiedział mój sensei? Gdzie podziała się moja duma? O nie, nie zamierzałam się go więcej bać. A przynajmniej nie zamierzałam tego okazać.

Okami-san właśnie ustawiała tace ze śniadaniem jedna na drugiej, kiedy poczułam nagłe stężenie ki Battousaia, kiedy biegł w stronę kuchni. Chyba się trochę zapomniał bo nie zamaskował swojego zaskoczenia. Wparował do kuchni w momencie gdy Okami-san podawała mi tace ze śniadaniem, które miałam roznieść do pokojów. Dzięki temu, że wyczułam jego ki zdołałam w porę zamaskować wszystkie moje uczucia i udawać w pełni opanowaną, chociaż widok Battousaia, jego zdumienie, kiedy zobaczył mnie z tackami pełnymi jedzenia, wzbudził we mnie raczej rozbawienie niż strach.

Wyminęłam go w drzwiach i skierowałam się korytarzem w stronę pokoju, do którego miałam zanieść jedzenie. Poszedł za mną. Przyszło mi do głowy, jak łatwo było zapomnieć, że ten chłopak był zabójcą.

- Minako. Co ty właściwie robisz? – spytał najwyraźniej skonsternowany. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała mnie bawić.

- Nie widzisz?

- Pomagasz w kuchni? – stwierdził zdezorientowany.

- Więc zauważyłeś – powiedziałam sarkastycznie.

- Musimy porozmawiać – oznajmił.

- Nie teraz, jestem zajęta – odpowiedziałam pukając jednocześnie w shoji pokoju do którego zmierzałam. – Gomene, przyniosłam śniadanie.

Usiadłam na piętach pozostawiając oszołomionego Battousaia. Nic dziwnego, że jest zaskoczony. Wczoraj prawie nie umarłam ze strachu jak na mnie spojrzał, a teraz praktycznie go ignorowałam! Nie, żebym robiła to zupełnie bez wysiłku, ale muszę przyznać, że kiedy już nie miałam przed oczami jego ofiar i nie czułam zapachu krwi, trudno było mi pamiętać, że jest bezlitosnym zabójcą.

Shoji zostało odsunięte i zobaczyłam, że z pokoju przyglądało mi się kilku mężczyzn, z raczej widocznym zainteresowaniem.

- Więc to jest dziewczyna Himury! – krzyknął jeden z nich.

- Jest słodka – dodał inny i z ledwością udało mi się powstrzymać rumieniec i utrzymać obojętne spojrzenie.

- I starsza – zauważył któryś, co lekko wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Starsza od kogo?

- Zupełnie jak Himura – powiedział ktoś.

Ignorując wszystkie komentarze i nie tłumacząc się, że z pewnością NIE jestem dziewczyną Battousaia, co mogło przynajmniej sprawić, że reszta zostawi mnie w spokoju, jeśli będą myśleli, że jestem zajęta, z uśmiechem odezwałam się:

- Jestem Minako, miło mi was poznać.

- Hej! – Usłyszałam obok głos wściekłego Himury.

Nie oglądając się na niego zostawiłam tace z jedzeniem i odwróciłam się, żeby wrócić do kuchni. Odchodząc usłyszałam jeszcze tylko jak jeden z nich pyta – I co? Jaka była?, po czym zapadła śmiertelna cisza. Ciekawe co im zrobił? Chyba nie lubi jak się z nim droczy.

Okami-san czekała na mnie w kuchni. Po wykonaniu jeszcze paru czynności, dała mi tackę z jedzeniem i powiedziała, że mogę zjeść u siebie i odpocząć, zawoła mnie znowu, kiedy będę potrzebna. Mówiąc u siebie kobieta miała najpewniej na myśli pokój Battousaia i chociaż słysząc to miałam ochotę paść na glebę w stylu anime, nie dałam nic po sobie poznać.

Na szczęście łatwo trafiłam do pokoju Battousaia, po czym usiadłam na ziemi i już miałam zacząć jeść, kiedy powrócił właściciel pomieszczenia.

- Hai, B... Himura-san? – Spytałam przeklinając w duchu, że o mało co nie powiedziałam Battousai.

- Chciałbym, abyś zapomniała o tym co widziałaś i odeszła.

- Jestem aż takim kłopotem? – Pomyślałam sobie, że powinnam się cieszyć skoro chce mnie puścić wolno, ale i tak nie miałam dokąd pójść. Wolałam zostać tu, z nim, skoro już wiedziałam, że nie chce zrobić mi żadnej krzywdy. – Wydaje mi się, że Okami-san potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy.

Po chwili milczenia Battousai stwierdził:

- Twoja rodzina będzie się o ciebie martwić.

- Gdybym miała jakąś rodzinę – powiedziałam myśląc jednocześnie, że moja rodzina nie urodzi się jeszcze przez przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt lat – to nie wpadłabym w ręce tamtych mężczyzn.

- Nie wiem jak wygląda twoja sytuacja, ale nie możemy się tobą zająć.

- To może mnie wykończysz? – wściekłam się, czując, że igram z ogniem. – Tak jak tamtych ludzi?

- Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz. Robię to tylko po to by przynieść nową erę, gdzie każdy będzie mógł żyć w pokoju. Nie zabijam bezmyślnie, a jedynie członków bakufu, którzy się nam przeciwstawiają. Oczywiście cywile również mogą nam się przeciwstawiać, ale nigdy nie podniosę miecza na bezbronną osobę.

Pomyślałam, że wszystko to bardzo pięknie, ale przyszło mi do głowy coś niepokojącego.

- Więc gdybym wczorajszej nocy trzymała miecz, też byś mnie zabił?

Nie wiem dlaczego się go o to spytałam, tak naprawdę nie chciałam znać odpowiedzi. Zresztą nie wyglądało na to aby chciał mi odpowiedzieć.

W końcu jednak dodałam:

- Jak będziesz wiedział, co byś zrobił to daj mi znać, Himura-san – powiedziawszy to podniosłam się i skierowałam do wyjścia, żeby pójść do kuchni i pomóc Okami-san.

- Kenshin – usłyszałam jak woła za mną, kiedy byłam już na progu. Odwróciłam się skonsternowana.

- Nani? – spytałam, może niezbyt grzecznie, ale trochę wytrącił mnie z równowagi.

- Kenshin, nie Himura-san. Tak mam na imię.

- Och – zdołałam jedynie wyjąkać i ponownie poczułam jak czerwień wypływa mi na policzki. Jak najszybciej zamknęłam za sobą shoji i ruszyłam do kuchni, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że przy innych bardzo łatwo mogę ukryć emocje, a nawet przestać się czerwienić, kiedy przy nim to po prostu niemożliwe?

W kuchni, przy pracy, udało mi się trochę uspokoić. Okami-san poprosiła, żebym posprzątała pokoje i od razu się do tego zabrałam. Pokój Ba..., znaczy Kenshina, zostawiłam sobie na koniec. Na razie nie chciałam go widzieć. Musiałam wszystko przemyśleć.

Nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś takiego. To prawda, że w moich czasach nie było wojny, a seryjni mordercy byli rzadkością i nigdy nie zabijali w imię wyższego dobra. Prawdę mówiąc, to, że Kenshin zabijał nie przeszkadzało mi tak bardzo, kiedy dłużej się nad tym zastanowiłam. Wiem, że to było złe, ale zdawałam sobie również sprawę z tego, że konieczne. Kiedy omawialiśmy na historii czasy bakumatsu, zawsze stałam po stronie Ishin-shishi, nawet pomimo tego, że zatrudniali zabójców, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Nigdy tylko nie myślałam, że spotkam jakiegoś z nich na żywo. Gdybym teraz, po tym jak widziałam jak naprawdę zabija, zmieniła swoje przekonania, byłabym hipokrytką. Łatwo myśleć coś kiedy się tego naprawdę nie doświadczyło, ale to zupełnie co innego kiedy się to przeżywa. Poza tym stwierdziłam, że Kenshin musi być w głębi duszy dobrym człowiekiem. Fakt, że był zdolny do czegoś takiego jak zabójstwo, aby chronić innych świadczył, że musiał naprawdę w to wierzyć.

No i, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominałam z lekcji historii, nie będzie tego robił wiecznie. W końcu zapanuje pokój, nastanie era Meiji. I jeśli się nie mylę, w książce od historii czytałam jakoby Battousai, jeszcze przed zakończeniem rewolucji przestał zabijać i zniknął. Nikt nie wiedział co się z nim stało, ale według legend albo zginął – w co wątpiłam widząc jego umiejętności, albo stał się wędrowcem, który nie zabija, za to, jak średniowieczny europejski rycerz, ratował ludzi w potrzebie.

Tylko kiedy uzmysłowi sobie, że nie chce więcej zabijać? Może nie zaszkodziłoby mu w tym pomóc?

Niestety nie miałam pojęcia jak to zrobić. Moje słowa raczej nie miały na niego wpływu.

W końcu dotarłam do pokoju Kenshina, a właściwie naszego pokoju. Jego pierwszy właściciel siedział przy otartym oknie.

- Przyszłam posprzątać, czy mógłbyś na chwilę wyjść? – spytałam uprzejmie.

- Nie pamiętam, żebym cię o to prosił – odpowiedział niegrzecznie. Czasami potrafił być naprawdę denerwujący.

- Okami-san mnie prosiła.

Kiedy to powiedziałam Kenshin podniósł się niechętnie i opuścił pokój. I jak ja miałam jakkolwiek na niego wpłynąć, skoro z ledwością udaje mi się wyprosić go z pokoju?

Więcej właściwie ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Wieczorem był gdzieś zajęty, a ja zmęczona, chciałam się szybciej położyć, więc nie czekając na jego powrót przebrałam się w yukatę i rozłożyłam futon. Kiedy już się na nim położyłam, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę on nigdy na nim nie spał? Zawsze spał w pozycji siedzącej, jak wczoraj? To przecież musiało być okropnie niewygodne. Ja nawet po spaniu na futonie byłam cała zesztywniała. Nie doszłam jednak do żadnych konkluzji bo szybko zapadłam w sen.

Obudziłam się zlana potem kilka godzin później. Noc była bardzo ciepła, w dodatku śnił mi się strasznie idiotyczny sen. Można by pomyśleć, że po tym co mi się przytrafiło będę miała koszmary o rzekach krwi, czy coś w tym stylu, a nie, że będzie mnie gonił olbrzymi hamburger. Znowu zaczynałam się zastanawiać czy jestem do końca normalna. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Pod ścianą spał w swojej ulubionej pozycji Kenshin. Ponieważ było jeszcze przed świtem prawie go nie widziałam w ciemności. Zamknęłam oczy i spróbowałam zasnąć, ale byłam już kompletnie wybudzona i nie sądziłam aby mi się to udało. Usiadłam najciszej jak mogłam. Po głowie wciąż chodził mi obraz olbrzymiego hamburgera i nie mogłam się go pozbyć. Pomyślałam, że tylko jedno może mi pomóc. I o ile dobrze pamiętałam, w tym budynku znajdowało się dojo. A teraz wszyscy spali i nie musiałam się martwić, że ktoś na mnie wpadnie i zdziwi się, co ja wyprawiam.

Wstałam i jak najciszej ruszyłam w stronę szafy. Cały czas uważając, żeby nie obudzić Kenshina wyciągnęłam z niej jego jedne gi i hakamę. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, brać jego ciuchy, ale nie mogłam ćwiczyć ani w yukacie, ani tym bardziej kimonie. A Kenshin był mojego wzrostu, więc jego rzeczy powinny na mnie pasować. Z tobołkiem w ręku ruszyłam w stronę drzwi koncentrując się na ki Kenshina, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno się nie obudził. Kiedy wyszłam z pokoju odetchnęłam z ulgą i najszybciej jak mogłam, bez robienia hałasu, rzuciłam się do łazienki. Tam przebrałam się w ciuchy Kenshina i poszłam do dojo. Wiedziałam mniej więcej gdzie jest, ale i tak trochę czasu zajęło mi trafienie do niego w ciemności.

Zasunąwszy za sobą drzwi położyłam na ziemi zwiniętą yukatę. Przyjrzałam się dokładnie pomieszczeniu, na tyle na ile pozwalały ciemności, i z ulgą stwierdziłam, że na przeciwległej ścianie zawieszone są miecze. Co prawda wolałam raczej trenować z bokkenem, ale z braku laku i miecz mógł być. Podeszłam do nich i chwyciłam delikatnie pierwszy z nich. Był cięższy niż bokken, ale wiedziałam o tym jeszcze zanim wzięłam go do ręki. To nie tak, że nigdy nie trzymałam prawdziwej katany w ręku. Prawdę mówiąc sensei nalegał, żebyśmy często ćwiczyli z prawdziwą bronią, ale zawsze używaliśmy sakabatou, żeby przy tym się nie pozabijać. Zadrżałam myśląc o tym co taki kawał stali mógł spowodować. Co prawda sam w sobie był tylko kawałkiem metalu – nie był ani dobry ani zły – to człowiek decydował jak go użyć. Ale czy gdybym miała ze sobą miecz na tamtej ulicy gdzie zaskoczyli mnie ci mężczyźni, mężczyźni, którzy i tak teraz nie żyli, to czy zabiłabym któregoś w walce? Czy potrafiłabym to zrobić?

Na pewno bym tego nie chciała. Ale gdybym nie miała wyboru? To pytanie często przychodziło mi do głowy, ale zawsze w końcu stwierdzałam, że nie. Zawsze jest wybór. Nie musiałabym ich zabijać. Mogłabym odwrócić miecz i użyć go jak sakabatou. Zupełnie inną kwestią było, czy udałoby mi się ich pokonać. Jeśli chodziło o Kenshina - nie, o Battousaia - to nie miałabym żadnych szans. Poruszał się tak szybko, że trudno go było zobaczyć, a co dopiero przewidzieć jego zamiary. Potrafił też niesamowicie się maskować, więc czytanie ki także odpadało. A sensei twierdził, że byłam najszybsza z ich grupy, ha, jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie w prawdziwym życiu.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby tak Kenshin mógł mnie podszkolić. Z pewnością stałabym się silniejsza gdyby trenował mnie ktoś tak zdolny.

Ale na pewno nie stanę się silniejsza jeśli będę tylko rozmyślać i nic nie robić – doszłam do wniosku. Odłożyłam na chwilę miecz i zaczęłam się rozciągać. Kiedy się już trochę rozgrzałam, jakby to było w ogóle potrzebne biorąc pod uwagę jak ciepła była noc - ale sensei by się wściekł jakby się dowiedział, że trenuję bez rozgrzewki – z powrotem chwyciłam za miecz i wydobyłam go z pochwy. Stal zalśniła w półmroku. Nastawał świt i robiło się coraz jaśniej. Nie, żeby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, sensei często kazał mi ćwiczyć z zawiązanymi oczami.

Podeszłam na środek pomieszczenia. Klapki i skarpetki zostawiłam razem z yukatą pod ścianą, bo wolałam ćwiczyć na boso. Pod stopami czułam uspokajający chłód podłogi. Zamknęłam oczy i zrobiłam kilka głębokich wdechów, usiłując oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli i skupić się wyłącznie na sobie i swoich ruchach.

Po chwili otworzyłam oczy i zaczęłam kata. Ale wtedy nie widziałam już niczego, byłam we własnym świecie. Maksymalnie skupiona nad każdym ruchem, całkowicie odcięłam się od otoczenia. Sensei nie byłby zadowolony, że nie uważałam na nagły atak, ale byłam sama i chciałam udoskonalić swoje ruchy, a nie zdolności percepcyjne.

Bardzo szybko zaczęłam się pocić z wysiłku. Mimo włożonej pracy, kata zawsze sprawiało mi przyjemność. Pozwalało oczyścić umysł z wszystkich myśli i skoncentrować się jedynie na własnych ruchach.

Kiedy skończyłam układ stanęłam w tym samym miejscu co na początku, zziajana, ale szczęśliwa. Powoli schowałam miecz do pochwy i ukłoniłam się swojemu niewidzialnemu przeciwnikowi, który wyglądałby teraz jak krwawa miazga, gdyby był prawdziwy. Właśnie zastanawiałam się czy odłożyć miecz i trochę odpocząć, czy rozpocząć kolejną sekwencję, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą jakiś głos.

- Nie myślałem, że mówiłaś wtedy poważnie – powiedział Kenshin. Zupełnie się go nie spodziewając podskoczyłam i upuściłam miecz, który runął na ziemię z brzękiem o wiele głośniejszym niż bym chciała. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Kenshina w otwartych shoji, opierającego się bokiem o framugę. Miał poważną minę, tak jak poważnie zabrzmiał jego głos, ale jak zauważyłam nie patrzył wzrokiem zabójcy, Battousaia. Jego oczy, jak stwierdziłam ze zdziwieniem dopiero teraz, nie były bursztynowe jak wtedy gdy zabijał, ale fioletowe. Czy to w ogóle możliwe mieć dwa kolory oczu? W dodatku tak nietypowe? No i co ta zmiana oznaczała? Czyżby miał dwie osobowości? Kenshina - młodego chłopaka i Battousaia - zabójcy? Może nie tylko ja byłam tutaj szalona.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytałam zastanawiając się jednocześnie czemu nagle zaczęłam się bać. Jego ostre spojrzenie i poważny ton głosu przypominały mi o nocy kiedy się poznaliśmy i chociaż wiedziałam, że nic mi nie zrobi, nie mogłam powstrzymać niepokoju jaki mnie ogarnął.

- Pytałaś czy bym cię zaatakował gdybyś trzymała miecz. Wtedy nie myślałem, że naprawdę mogłabyś trzymać jakąkolwiek broń. Nie mówiąc już o jej użyciu.

Ten komentarz trochę mnie zdenerwował. Wiedziałam, że w tych czasach niewiele kobiet, jeśli w ogóle jakieś, było w stanie samemu się obronić, a co dopiero mówić o trenowaniu kenjutsu. To było nietypowe nawet w moich czasach. Pozwoliłam się ponieść złości, bo wolałam być wściekła nić przestraszona. Złość mnie nie paraliżowała tak jak strach, a wolałam być gotowa na cokolwiek miało się stać.

Kenshin przestał się opierać o framugę i podszedł do mnie, a ja zaczęłam się bezwiednie cofać.

- Ale może myliliśmy się co do ciebie i naprawdę jesteś szpiegiem Shinsengumi.

Teraz to zamarłam w zdumieniu. Kenshin podszedł jeszcze bliżej, a ja nie mogłam się już dalej cofnąć bo za plecami miałam ścianę. Jak mogłam znów wpakować się w taką sytuację? Sensei by mnie chyba zamordował jakby się dowiedział, że dałam się zaklinować między przeciwnikiem, a ścianą. Nigdy nie dawaj się zapędzić w kozi róg – jakbym słyszała jego głos. Dobre rady na niewiele się zdały. Z drugiej strony jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło mnie posądzenie o coś tak niedorzecznego.

- Nie jestem żadnym szpiegiem – powiedziałam stanowczo spoglądając mu prosto w oczy jednym z moich najgroźniejszych spojrzeń, zarezerwowanych jedynie na walki. Jeśli moje zachowanie go zdumiało to tego po sobie nie okazał. Zupełnie maskował swoje ki, nie tak jak ja. U mnie wszystkie emocje miał podane jak na tacy, za co przeklinałam się w duchu.

- W takim razie dlaczego znając kenjutsu dałaś się tak traktować tamtym mężczyznom, o ile nie byłaś jedną z nich? – spytał jedną ręką przyciskając mnie za bark do ściany, kiedy zrobiłam ruch, jakbym chciała go odepchnąć i uciec. Drugą ręką oparł się o ścianę. Niedobrze, pomyślałam, kiedy jeszcze bardziej zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Gdyby nie przewiercający mnie na wylot jego wzrok mogłabym pomyśleć, że chce mnie pocałować. Nie, żebym miała jakieś obiekcje, gdyby chciał to zrobić... Iie! Zamknij się głupi mózgu, to nie czas na takie myśli. Usiłując powstrzymać wpływający mi na policzki rumieniec, jednocześnie próbowałam wymyślić jak uniknąć mówienia mu upokarzającej prawdy.

- No więc? – ponaglił i zauważyłam, że jego wzrok z moich oczu ześlizgnął się na moje usta... Czyżby myślał o tym samym? Z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że oczy zaczęły mu niebezpiecznie połyskiwać jakby złotym odcieniem.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie walczyłam z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem, okej?! – powiedziałam w końcu mając nadzieję, że przestanie się na mnie patrzeć w ten sposób. – Poza tym byłam w kimonie. Próbowałeś kiedyś walczyć w kimonie?

Przez chwilę myślałam, że musiałam się przesłyszeć, bo wydawało mi się, że zachichotał.

- Iie – powiedział już na powrót poważnym tonem. – Nigdy nie próbowałem walczyć w kimonie. To pewnie dlatego zwędziłaś moje ubranie, żeby ćwiczyć?

- H... hai – wyjąkałam, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie umarłam z zażenowania. Po co Kenshin właściwie używał miecza, jeśli wystarczyłoby żeby kogoś zawstydził na śmierć? No i od kiedy sama stałam się taka wstydliwa? W szkole było mnóstwo chłopaków, którzy usiłowali się do mnie dobrać i jakoś nigdy mnie to nie zawstydzało na tyle, żebym nie mogła przynajmniej im się jakoś odgryźć, albo przyłożyć, jeśli byli zbyt natarczywi.

Nagle Kenshin odsunął się ode mnie, jego oczy z powrotem przybrały łagodny, fioletowy odcień. Jakby nagle zorientował się co robi.

- Powinnaś się chyba przebrać w kimono. Okami-san zaraz wstanie i będzie potrzebowała pomocy w kuchni.

- Hai – powiedziałam tylko w odpowiedzi, wyminęłam go błyskawicznie i chwytając po drodze yukatę i klapki pobiegłam do naszego pokoju.

5


	4. Chapter 4

Przez cały dzień nie widziałam Kenshina, zupełnie jakby unikał mnie celowo. Nawet wieczorem, kiedy kładłam się spać, jeszcze go nie było. Do późna nie mogłam zasnąć, a on wciąż się nie pojawiał. Może celowo nie chciał spać w tym samym pokoju co ja? Albo może, przyszło mi do głowy, musiał wykonać jakieś zadanie, zabić kogoś...

W końcu zasnęłam z wyczerpania. Obudziłam się znowu przed świtem, ale tym razem nie zobaczyłam śpiącej postaci Kenshina pod ścianą, tak jak się tego spodziewałam. Poczułam się trochę opuszczona. To było dziwne i niezrozumiałe dla mnie, ale nawet po wczorajszym ranku, czułam się o wiele bezpieczniej mając Kenshina w pobliżu. No może nie kiedy poświęcał mi swoją uwagę... Wystarczyło, że był blisko. A teraz go nie było. Wstałam i ubrałam się. Niedługo i tak będę musiała pomóc Okami-san.

Poszłam od razu do kuchni i zamarłam na progu gdy zobaczyłam kto tam był. Nad stołem stał pochylony Kenshin. Ręce trzymał w misce z wodą. Obmywał je z krwi...

Miał na wpół przymknięte oczy. Wyglądał naprawdę... nie umiałam tego określić, ale jakby trochę żałośnie. Miałam ochotę podejść do niego i go przytulić, czy coś takiego, ale zamiast tego odezwałam się dość oschłym głosem.

- Zamierzasz nadal zabijać? – Było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

- Zrobię to co będzie konieczne – powiedziawszy to wyminął mnie i odszedł.

Po śniadaniu Okami-san stwierdziła, że potrzebuje uzupełnić niektóre zapasy. Ofiarowałam się, że pójdę na targ.

- Dobrze, ale powinien z tobą pójść Himura-san – oznajmiła.

- Nie sądzę, aby miał teraz czas – powiedziałam mając nadzieję, że puści mnie samą. Nie miałam ochoty oglądać Kenshina po naszym spotkaniu dzisiaj rano. Poza tym był środek dnia, na ulicach pełno ludzi, nie powinno mi się nic stać. Zresztą nie byłam aż taka bezbronna. Dałam się zaskoczyć poprzednim razem, ale teraz już wiedziałam czego mogę się spodziewać.

- Jeśli nie Himura-san, to któryś inny samuraj – upierała się Okami-san. – Mamy bardzo niebezpieczne czasy, nie chcę aby ci się coś stało.

- Rozumiem to – odpowiedziałam usiłując uspokoić kobietę. – Ale nie musi się pani o mnie martwić, Okami-san. Nic mi się nie stanie, jest dzień, a targ znajduje się kilka przecznic stąd.

Przynajmniej tak mi wytłumaczyła wcześniej. Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, dodałam.

- Samurajowie mają ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż eskortowanie mnie, Okami-san. Poza tym to jedyny czas kiedy mogą odpocząć, nie chcę żeby przeze mnie któryś z nich chodził zmęczony.

- Nie podoba mi się to – oświadczyła w końcu kobieta. – Ale skoro tak bardzo jesteś przekonana, to idź. Tylko uważaj na siebie i postaraj się nie wpakować w żadne tarapaty.

Dała mi listę zakupów i pieniądze, ale kiedy już chciałam wychodzić, zatrzymała mnie.

- Mam jeszcze coś dla ciebie, Minako-chan. – Powiedziała wyciągając coś zza obi. Był to piękny kaiken, sztylet w czarnej pochwie, z doczepionymi do niej czerwonymi koralikami, z rękojeścią ozdobioną motywem gałązki kwitnącej wiśni.

- Musisz mieć się czym bronić – stwierdziła podając mi go. Spojrzałam na nią z mieszanymi uczuciami. Widziałam, że się o mnie martwi, ale nie wiedziałam, jak sztylet miałby mnie uratować w starciu z jakimkolwiek uzbrojonym mężczyzną. Nie umiałam się nim posługiwać, prędzej poradziłabym sobie używając katany. To dopiero wyglądałoby podejrzanie, gdybym szła na targ, w kimonie, z kataną wetkniętą za obi. Tylko używając katany mogłabym się obronić, nikogo nie zabijając. Wystarczyłoby, żebym odwróciła ostrze i katana mogłaby posłużyć jak bokken. Natomiast jedyną szansą jaką bym miała używając sztyletu byłoby wbicie go w przeciwnika, najlepiej tak, żeby go zabić, bo tylko ranny byłby jeszcze groźniejszy.

- Arigatou – odparłam i wzięłam sztylet. Nie mogłam nie docenić Okami-san. W końcu jednak lepiej było mieć jakąkolwiek broń niż żadną.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, schowałam sztylet za obi i wyruszyłam na targ. Powtarzając w pamięci wskazówki Okami-san starałam się jak najściślej się ich trzymać, żeby dotrzeć od razu na miejsce, nie błądząc nigdzie po drodze. Nic to jednak nie dało, bo prawie od razu źle skręciłam i szybko okazało się, że nie wiem dokąd idę. Znalazłam się na nieznanej ulicy i oszołomiona rozglądałam się dookoła, nie wiedząc jak wrócić. Wpadłam w panikę i nie patrząc pod nogi ruszyłam przed siebie. Moja nieuwaga już po chwili zaowocowała wpadnięciem na kogoś. Momentalnie wylądowałam na ziemi.

- Sumimasen – powiedziałam płonąc z zażenowania, usiłując jednocześnie się podnieść. Czyjeś ręce delikatnie pociągnęły mnie na nogi i po chwili zorientowałam się, że stoję bardzo blisko jakiegoś mężczyzny, wpatrując się w jego przystojną twarz.

- Nie przepraszaj, powinienem był uważać dokąd idę – powiedział głębokim głosem. Miał prawie czarne oczy i uśmiechał się nieśmiało. Był naprawdę pociągający, z ciemnymi włosami upiętymi z tyłu, w wysoki kucyk, które były jednak o wiele krótsze niż Kenshina. Chociaż od niego wyższy uznałam, że nie może się z nim równać, jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Potem uzmysłowiłam sobie o czym właśnie myślałam i poczułam, że robię się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

- To ja nie patrzyłam, dokąd idę – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Zauważyłam, że ubrany był po samurajsku, a za pasem miał daisho. Nie wydawał się jednak groźny, nie tak jak hitokiri Battousai.

Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, po czym odsunął się jak oparzony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma mnie za ręce.

- Gomenasai – wybąkał. Po czym dodał, jakby chcąc odwrócić moją uwagę od tego co się stało. – Jesteś sama? W tych niebezpiecznych czasach rzadko można spotkać samotną kobietę, nawet za dnia.

- Hai, wybieram się na targ, niestety dopiero co przyjechałam do miasta i zgubiłam drogę – wyznałam, mając nadzieję, że pomoże mi tam trafić.

- W takim razie cię zaprowadzę – oznajmił. – Jestem Kiyosato Akira. Czy mogę poznać twoje imię?

- Matsumoto Minako – odpowiedziałam. – Miło mi cię poznać.

Razem ruszyliśmy w kierunku, z którego przed chwilą przyszłam. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, pomyślałam, że powinnam jakoś nawiązać rozmowę.

- Twoja żona nie będzie ci miała za złe, że zamiast wracać do niej, zajmujesz się kimś obcym? – spytałam, przeklinając się jednocześnie w duchu, że tylko coś takiego przyszło mi do głowy. Nie powinnam była chyba o to pytać.

- Nie jestem żonaty – powiedział Akira. Po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Moja narzeczona jest teraz w Edo. Nie miałaby mi za złe, że ci pomagam, Minako-san. Jest najlepszą osobą jaką znam. Nie chciałaby, żeby komuś stała się krzywda, jeśli mógłbym temu zapobiec.

- Och – bąknęłam. Widzę, że pozostaje mi Kenshin. – Pewnie bardzo za sobą tęsknicie.

- Hai. Mieliśmy się niedługo pobrać, ale musieliśmy to odłożyć do czasu, kiedy wrócę.

Wkrótce nasza niezręczna rozmowa się urwała, ponieważ dotarliśmy na miejsce.

- Arigato, Akira-san, za pokazanie mi drogi.

- To nic takiego. Zrób zakupy, odprowadzę cię potem do domu.

- Iie – powiedziałam trochę za szybko i za głośno. – To znaczy, nie musisz tego robić, teraz już poradzę sobie sama.

Pomyślałam, że nie byłoby zbyt dobrze pokazywać obcemu człowiekowi gdzie mieszkami, szczególnie że w hotelu rezydowała większość Ishin-shishi. A z tego co wiedziałam możliwe było, że Akira-san należał do ich wrogów. Poza tym miał narzeczoną. Nie miałam zamiaru zajmować sobie głowy zajętym facetem.

- Nalegam, nie chciałbym, żebyś znowu się zgubiła.

- Nie zgubię się – zapewniłam, usiłując brzmieć przekonująco. Sama w to nie wierzyłam, ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. – Naprawdę poradzę sobie sama.

- Skoro tak wolisz – dał w końcu za wygraną, kiedy posłałam mu jedno ze swoich nie znoszących sprzeciwu spojrzeń. Ciekawe, że na Kenshina to zupełnie nie działało.

- Złóż ode mnie najlepsze życzenia swojej narzeczonej – powiedziałam na koniec. – Sayounara.

- Sayounara – odpowiedział i po chwili wahania ruszył w drogę powrotną. Kiedy odszedł rozejrzałam się wreszcie po targu, za produktami, które miałam kupić.

Kilkanaście minut później miałam już wszystko czego potrzebowałam i mogłam wracać. Zaczynało robić się późno, a wolałam nie narażać się na gniew Okami-san, która na pewno nie będzie zadowolona, że moja eskapada trwała tak długo.

Usilnie starałam sobie przypomnieć jej instrukcje, które musiałam zastosować, tyle, że w odwrotnej kolejności.

W końcu zrezygnowana spytałam najbliższej przechodzącej osoby, w którą stronę muszę się kierować, żeby trafić do hotelu. Na moje szczęście wiedziała o czym mówię i wskazała mi kierunek. Ruszyłam więc powoli pustoszejącą ulicą. Zdążyłam ujść kilka przecznic, kiedy mijając jakiś szynk usłyszałam wołanie.

- Hej, ślicznotko, chodź, napij się z nami sake – jakiś głos dobiegał z wejścia. Zignorowałam go i ze spuszczoną głową szłam dalej. Nie zrobiłam jednak nawet kilku kroków, ponieważ przede mną wyrósł olbrzymi mężczyzna.

- Nie słyszałaś, dziewczyno, jak mój przyjaciel cię zapraszał?

Spojrzałam na niego spod przydługiej grzywki.

- No, na co czekasz?! Chodź się z nami napić – warknął robiąc ruch jakby chciał mnie chwycić za ramię.

Odruchowo odskoczyłam. Jednocześnie błyskawicznie oceniłam sytuację. Było ich przynajmniej dwóch, więksi ode mnie i możliwe, że uzbrojeni. Ja w kimonie, ponownie. Miałam co prawda kaiken, ale trzymałam również zakupy, których pozbycie się zajęłoby niezwykle cenne sekundy.

Mężczyzna nie rezygnował. Kiedy nie udało mu się mnie chwycić, spróbował znowu, tym razem bardziej stanowczo, obiema rękami sięgając do mojego kimona. Zanim jednak zdążył choćby mnie tknąć powstrzymał go zimny jak stal i nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos. Znajomy głos, który spowodował, że zadrżałam z ulgi i strachu zarazem.

- Nie waż się tknąć mojej kobiety! – To coś nowego, pomyślałam, kiedy zdziwiony mężczyzna lekko się cofnął, patrząc na osobę stojącą za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się nieznacznie, na tyle, żebym mogła go zobaczyć. Jego wzrok, bursztynowe spojrzenie miał utkwione w mężczyznę, który mnie indagował. Wydawał się mnie nie widzieć. Byłam zdumiona jego słowami. Nie sądziłam, że uważał mnie za swoją kobietę! Co prawda wszyscy w hotelu tak myśleli, ale on nigdy niczego takiego nie powiedział, w dodatku ucinał wszelkie komentarze. Muszę przyznać, że poczułam coś w rodzaju podniecenia, kiedy to mówił. I złości, bo nie podobała mi się myśl bycia posiadaną, jak jakiś przedmiot. Z drugiej strony żaden chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie mówił o mnie w ten sposób. Ci, których poznawałam albo byli moimi przyjaciółmi, albo chcieli mnie przelecieć, przy czym zwykle nie chciałam mieć z nimi nic wspólnego i gdyby któryś z nich nazwał mnie swoją kobietą, to by dostał w zęby.

- No no, gówniarzu, dziewczyna nie potrzebuje takiego bachora. My lepiej się nią zajmiemy – oznajmił ten stojący w drzwiach.

- Odejdźcie, albo pożegnacie się z życiem – zagroził Kenshin. Aż mnie zmroziło, nie chciałam, żeby zabijał z mojego powodu. No i, zdałam sobie równocześnie sprawę, że mówiąc, że jestem jego kobietą chciał pewnie mnie tylko chronić, naprawdę tak nie myśląc. Poczułam się zawiedziona, ale szybko o tym zapomniałam, kiedy zorientowałam się w powadze sytuacji.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że przestraszymy się jakiegoś cholernego gówniarza? Myślisz, że jak nosisz ze sobą daisho to możesz podskakiwać? – Ciągnął niezrażony mężczyzna. Natomiast jego kompan dokładniej się przyjrzał Kenshinowi i na jego twarzy zagościł niepokój. Kenshin tymczasem sięgnął do swojej katany.

- Kenshin, iie – wyszeptałam cofając się w jego stronę.

- Chłopie, lepiej stąd spadajmy – dodał tamten.

- Co ty, boisz się jakiegoś dzieciaka?

- Nie widzisz kto to jest?

Kenshin chwycił mnie delikatnie za ramię i pociągnął za siebie.

- Trzymaj się za mną – szepnął ostrym głosem. Aż mnie przeszły dreszcze. Nie mogłam mu pozwolić teraz walczyć, chwyciłam go za ramię.

- To hitokiri... – mówił dalej mężczyzna. – Zobacz na jego włosy...

- Kenshin, iie – powiedziałam głośniej, bardziej stanowczym, bardziej błagalnym tonem.

- Nie wygaduj bzdur – wściekł się dryblas i rzucił się na Kenshina. Nie zdążył zrobić nawet kroku, kiedy Kenshin z całej siły uderzył go końcem rękojeści swojej katany w krtań. Nawet jej nie wyciągnął z pochwy, a mężczyzna leżał bez tchu powalony na ziemię.

- Onegai, nie rób nam krzywdy – zajęczał drugi padając na kolana. – Nie chcieliśmy nic zrobić twojej kobiecie, już nigdy nawet o niej nie pomyślimy, tylko nas zostaw...

Kenshin spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

- Wynoś się stąd. I zabierz swojego kumpla. Jeśli jeszcze raz się spotkamy, nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy.

Tamten nie zwlekając usiłował odejść, ciągnąć jednocześnie nieprzytomnego kolegę.

Kenshin stał chwilę bez ruchu, plecami do mnie. Był cały zesztywniały, aż bałam się, że zaraz wybuchnie.

- Kenshin-san? – spytałam niepewnie.

- Idziemy – rozkazał, po czym ruszył nie oglądając się na mnie. Podążyłam za nim natychmiast, z trudem dotrzymując mu kroku, mogąc stawiać jedynie małe kroczki w wąskim kimonie. Był na mnie wściekły.

Przez całą drogę powrotną do hotelu się nie odzywaliśmy. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na miejscu, poprowadził mnie do kuchni, gdzie spotkaliśmy Okami-san.

- Minako-chan, tak długo cię nie było, że zaczynałam się martwić – powiedziała, kiedy uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco na powitanie, mijając ją i kładąc zakupy na blacie przy oknie. Poczułam za sobą stalową postać Kenshina, który stanął jak posąg w otwartych shoji.

- Okami-san, Minako nigdy więcej nie wyjdzie nigdzie sama – rozkazał. – Jeśli będzie pani chciała wysłać ją na targ, proszę dać mi znać.

- Oczywiście Himura-san. Usiłowałam jej to wytłumaczyć już wcześniej, ale nie chciała mnie słuchać. Dobrze, że ty przynajmniej jesteś rozsądny.

Kobieta westchnęła i zabrała się za segregowanie zakupów, które przyniosłam. Spojrzałam na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Możesz iść odpocząć, Minako-chan, nie będę cię już dzisiaj potrzebowała w kuchni. Przyniosę ci później kolację.

- Arigatou Okami-san – powiedziałam grzecznie, jednocześnie przeklinając w duchu, że nie będę mogła uciec od Kenshina.

- Chodźmy – usłyszałam rozkazujący głos Kenshina. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Zadrżałam, ale posłusznie ruszyłam za nim do naszego pokoju. Nagle zaczęłam żałować, że Okami-san nie przydzieliła mi innego pokoju. Nie wiadomo dlaczego uznała, że będzie lepiej jeśli zostanę z Kenshinem. Z nim twoja cnota będzie bezpieczna, powiedziała. Ciekawe!

- Nie wolno ci wyjść nigdzie bez opieki. Jeśli chcesz opuścić hotel musi ci towarzyszyć przynajmniej jeden samuraj, jeśli ja nie będę mógł. Rozumiesz?

Spojrzałam na niego. Ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem.

- Nie rozumiem kto daje ci prawo o mnie decydować – powiedziałam zbierając się na odwagę. To go tylko rozwścieczyło. Podszedł do mnie i chwycił za ramiona. Aż zaparło mi dech kiedy zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej tak, że dzieliły je tylko centymetry. Spojrzał mi w oczy tym swoim bursztynowym spojrzeniem. Widziałam, że był wściekły, ale nie tylko. Jego oczy pociemniały trochę, zupełnie jak wtedy w dojo, kiedy myślałam, że chce...

- Zrobisz jak ci każę. Rozumiesz?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Poczułam, jak zaciska ręce na moich ramionach, prawie odcinając dopływ krwi. Usilnie starałam się nie skrzywić.

- Rozumiem – wydusiłam w końcu głosem, który można było uznać tylko za wkurzony. Znowu to robiłam, pozwalałam złości zapanować nad strachem. – Ale to nadal nie daje ci prawa mi rozkazywać.

- Mylisz się – wycedził. – Mam całkowite prawo ci rozkazywać.

Patrzyłam na niego nie wiedząc co zamierza powiedzieć, czułam jednocześnie niepokój i odrobinę strachu. Widząc intensywność jego spojrzenia moja złość zaczynała znikać.

- Od chwili, kiedy zabrałem cię z tamtego domu, kiedy widziałaś jak zabijam i kiedy zostawiłem cię przy życiu, od chwili kiedy przyniosłem cię tutaj, twoje życie należy do mnie. Ty należysz do mnie. Jesteś moją kobietą i zrobisz co ci każę, rozumiesz?

Zamrugałam. A więc on naprawdę uważał mnie za swoją kobietę! Wbrew całemu przerażeniu poczułam jakby latało mi w brzuchu stado motyli. Mimo tego nie mogłam się poddać, nie mogłam uznać jego wyższości...

- Nie należę do nikogo – wycedziłam usilnie starając się, żeby głos mi nie drżał, ale mi nie wyszło.

Kenshin nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego poczułam nagle jego usta na moich. Zaczął mnie całować w taki zaborczy, nie pozwalający na sprzeciw sposób, pełen pasji. Jedną ręką objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął tak blisko do siebie, że czułam przez materiał kimona twardość jego ciała. Drugą dłonią chwycił mnie za kark, tak, że nie mogłam cofnąć głowy, nawet gdybym chciała. Ale jak stwierdziłam ze zdumieniem, pozwalając się całować, nie chciałam. To było coś zupełnie nowego. Żaden chłopak nigdy nie całował mnie w ten sposób. Rozchyliłam usta, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza i zanim się zorientowałam poczułam jak wsuwa mi do nich język. W tym momencie zapomniałam o wszystkim innym i pozwoliłam się całować, a także zaczęłam oddawać pocałunek.

Kiedy oderwał się ode mnie chwilę później, wciąż trzymając mnie blisko przy sobie, dyszałam ciężko usiłując złapać oddech i wpatrywałam się w niego nieco zamglonym wzrokiem.

- Rozumiesz? – spytał ponownie i zaskoczył mnie jego stanowczy głos, bo zapomniałam już prawie, że był na mnie wściekły.

- Hai – powiedziałam nie mając siły się dalej kłócić.

- I zrobisz to co każę?

- Hai.

- Dobrze – stwierdził drwiąco wypuszczając mnie wreszcie z objęć. Kiedy się odsunął na tyle, że już się nie stykaliśmy mogłam wreszcie spokojniej odetchnąć. Nadal nie wierzyłam w to co się właśnie stało.

Wtedy usłyszeliśmy pukanie w shoji. To Okami-san, przyniosła nam kolację.

- Himura-san, Katsura-san czeka na ciebie w swoim pokoju.

- Już idę – oznajmił natychmiast chłopak i wyszedł z pokoju. Okami-san poszła zaraz po nim i zostałam sam na sam ze swoimi myślami i zażenowaniem. Cieszyłam się, że nikogo koło mnie nie było bo wyraźnie poczułam, jak pokrywam się szkarłatem.

Zabierając się do kolacji przyniesionej przez Okami-san zaczęłam się zastanawiać co to wszystko właściwie oznaczało. Do tej pory myślałam, że Kenshin się mną nie interesuje, że jak powiedziała kobieta nie ma doświadczenia z dziewczynami i nic mi nie zrobi. Ale jak się okazuje nie musiał mieć doświadczenia, żeby mi rozkazywać. To mi się nie podoba. Wiem, że w tych czasach dla każdego mężczyzny jest naturalnym, że może rozkazywać kobiecie, a ona ma go słuchać. No właśnie, to mi przypomniało o mojej sytuacji. Cały czas coś się działo i nawet nie pomyślałam o tym co dalej. Czy istnieje jakakolwiek możliwość powrotu do moich czasów? Jeśli tak, to czy uda mi się ją znaleźć? I, co najważniejsze, czy chcę ją znaleźć?! Nigdy nawet nie pomyślałam, żeby tu zostawać na zawsze, ale... Czułam, że Kenshin mnie potrzebuje. Może sobie być władczy i opanowany, ale wiem, że w głębi duszy to tylko samotny dzieciak, zmuszony robić okropne rzeczy. Ktoś musi go w końcu powstrzymać... Z historii wiem, że przestał w końcu zabijać i zniknął. Ale czy to on sam zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chce już tego robić? A co, jeśli to właśnie dlatego się tu znalazłam? Tylko co jeśli wypełniwszy już „misję" zostałabym odesłana z powrotem? Co jeśli wcześniej bym się w nim zakochała? Nawet teraz nie chciałam myśleć, że mogłabym go opuścić, a co dopiero gdybym... O nie, a co jeśli ja już się w nim zakochałam?

Z drugiej strony pomyślałam o swojej rodzinie. O przyjaciołach. Czy mam ich wszystkich zostawić? Westchnęłam nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi. Jak na razie nie miałam nawet możliwości powrotu – wybór został dokonany za mnie i cieszyłam się, że nie muszę go sama podejmować...

5


	5. Chapter 5

Sfrustrowana poszłam jak najszybciej spać, mając nadzieję, że jak Kenshin wróci i zobaczy, że śpię nie będzie chciał mnie budzić i zostawi mnie w spokoju. Na szczęście długo nie wracał, co przyjęłam z ulgą nie myśląc tak naprawdę co to musi oznaczać, ponieważ długo nie mogłam zasnąć, a wiedziałam, że przy Kenshinie nie będę w stanie udawać.

Następnego dnia pracowałam nieco nieprzytomna, resztkami sił usiłując unikać Kenshina. Nie musiałam się jednak martwić, bo okazało się, że on robi dokładnie to samo. Jedynymi momentami, kiedy się widzieliśmy były posiłki, podczas których nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem. Nawet na mnie nie patrzył. Z początku myślałam, że nadal jest na mnie wściekły, ale kiedy podawałam mu jedzenie zauważyłam, że jego policzki pokryły się ledwo widocznie różem. Czyżby czuł się zażenowany tym co się stało, tym co zrobił, tak samo jak ja?

Odchodząc do kuchni poczułam, że już nie jestem na niego tak bardzo wściekła, ani tak przerażona jak wcześniej. Właściwie na ustach błąkało mi się coś w rodzaju sarkastycznego uśmieszku. Chyba nie myśli, że naprawdę będę się go słuchać?

Postanowiłam, że było za wcześnie żeby ponownie wyprowadzać Himurę-san z równowagi. I chociaż do tej pory i tak siedziałam całymi dniami w hotelu, pomijając niezbyt szczęśliwą wycieczkę na targ, to teraz, kiedy wiedziałam, że nie mogę wyjść, czy to z powodu zakazu Kenshina, czy własnego postanowienia, żeby na razie go nie wkurzać, to czułam się jak w więzieniu. Mimo to jakoś przetrwałam do wieczora. Kiedy już po kolacji siedziałam w pokoju, zastanawiając się czy tego dnia Kenshin wróci równie późno, niespodziewanie usłyszałam pukanie.

- Proszę – powiedziałam niepewnie, myśląc, że wydawało mi się, że Okami-san poszła już spać. W wejściu pojawił się przystojny, może trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, którego czasem widywałam rozmawiającego z samurajami, czy Kenshinem, przeważnie niezwykle poważnego. Katsura-san.

- Jest późno, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – oznajmił na powitanie. Spojrzałam na niego unosząc głowę.

- Jeśli szuka pan Himury-san, nie ma go – powiedziałam zastanawiając się po co tu przyszedł skoro to chyba on wydawał rozkazy, a więc powinien wiedzieć.

- Wiem – powiedział potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia. – To ja wydaję mu rozkazy, wiem o wszystkim co robi.

Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym wszedł i zasunął za sobą shoji.

- To z tobą chciałbym porozmawiać – stwierdził w końcu, siadając naprzeciwko mnie.

- Ze mną? – zdziwiłam się. – O czym chciał pan porozmawiać, Katsura-san?

- O szaleństwie – oznajmił niespodziewanie. Nie odpowiedziałam, czekając co powie dalej.

- Kiedy byłem młody, razem z wieloma przyjaciółmi studiowaliśmy pod okiem mistrza Shouka Sonjuu... Yoshidy Shouin. Zginął w Ansei no Taigoku. Mawiał, że niszczymy erę rządów Tokugawy, która doprowadza ludzi do szaleństwa. I jeśli chcemy przynieść tą nową erę, również musimy chwilowo popaść w szaleństwo. Aby nie odwrócić się od naszej bezkompromisowej sprawiedliwości. Właśnie to jest siłą napędową frakcji Choushu.

Słuchałam tego ze zdumieniem, takich rzeczy nie uczyłam się na historii. Wtedy mogłam tylko domyślać się ich motywów. Poza tym zaskoczyło mnie, że mi to mówi.

- Himura jest tym, który przynosi tą sprawiedliwość. Wypełnia najtrudniejszą rolę.

- A więc? – spytałam, nadal nie wiedząc do czego to prowadzi.

- Nie mówię tego aby ci rozkazywać, chcę tylko, żebyś zrozumiała. Może wtedy mogłabyś pomóc Himurze.

- Pomóc? W jaki sposób?

- Himura jest bezlitosnym zabójcą, nigdy nie okazuje słabości. Ale wiem, że tak naprawdę jest tylko młodym chłopcem, który w głębi duszy czuje się winny. Obawiam się, że w końcu pogrąży się w tym szaleństwie i pomyślałem, że mogłabyś to powstrzymać.

- Ja? – spytałam zaskoczona. Nie uważał, że jestem tylko kobietą, która powinna wykonywać polecenia?

- Hai. Wiem, że to będzie trudne, ale Himura wydaje się mieć do ciebie słabość. Myślę, że możesz mu pomóc. Widzisz, byłem kiedyś bardzo podobny do Himury. I gdybym wtedy nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak ty, mojej Ikumatsu... Nie wiem, czy wytrwałbym w tym co robię.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Właściwie powiedział to samo, o czym wcześniej myślałam.

- Chciałabym mu pomóc, ale nie wiem czy potrafię – powiedziałam niepewnie.

- Wystarczy, że będziesz przy nim – odparł. – Chyba powinienem już iść. Nie będę cię więcej nachodzić.

- Matte, Katsura-san – wyrwało mi się, kiedy był już przy shoji. Odwrócił się do mnie z powrotem, patrząc wyczekująco.

- Naprawdę panu na nim zależy, ne?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Hai. Chociaż to właśnie ja zniszczyłem mu życie.

- Iie. On sam podjął decyzję.

Katsura-san uśmiechnął się tylko smutno i wyszedł.

Tym razem udało mi się szybko zasnąć. Obudziłam się również wcześniej. Do świtu pozostało jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Kiedy podniosłam się z futonu zauważyłam, że Kenshina nie ma w pokoju. Jeszcze nie wrócił? A może nie chciał spać ze mną w jednym pokoju? Wczoraj mu to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż był bardziej wściekły. Chyba jednak jeszcze nie wrócił.

Kiedy tylko doszłam do takiego wniosku, stwierdziłam, że to dobry moment, żeby poćwiczyć kata. Wszyscy spali, a Kenshina nie było, nikt mi więc nie przeszkodzi! Znów zwinęłam ciuchy Kenshina i przebrana w nie ruszyłam na palcach w stronę dojo.

Zanim zaczęłam ćwiczyć, pamiętałam, żeby dokładnie zasunąć za sobą drewniane shoji. Tym razem nie dam się podejść. Biorąc do ręki katanę ze stojaka przy ścianie, postanowiłam, że jeśli ktoś zbliży się do dojo to go wyczuję.

Zaczęłam kata skupiając się na wykonywanych pozycjach, na tyle na ile mogłam zachowując jednocześnie czujność na to co się działo wokół mnie.

Po kilku sekwencjach wydało mi się, że coś wyczułam, ale nie byłam pewna, ponieważ nie było to zbyt wyraźne. Jakby ktoś się maskował, zbliżając się w stronę dojo. Nie przerywałam kata, starając się jednocześnie poruszać jak najciszej, zamaskować własne ki i nie odwracać uwagi od zbliżającej się osoby. Było to bardzo trudne i szybko zaczęłam się pocić ze zdenerwowania. Moje ruchy też nie były idealne, sensei pewnie by się załamał widząc je.

Kiedy zaczęłam się maskować, poczułam, że osoba na korytarzu jakby przystanęła. Ale potem znowu zaczęła się przybliżać i ze zdumieniem zauważyłam, że jej ki było całkiem znajome, aż do chwili, kiedy całkowicie znikło.

To mnie wytrąciło z równowagi i potknęłam się, a głośne tąpnięcie musiało być słyszalne aż po drugiej stronie budynku. Zrezygnowana kontynuowałam kata, starając się nadal poruszać jak najciszej, wiedząc, że i tak już nie naprawię tego co się stało.

Robiąc obroty usłyszałam przesuwanie shoji i kątem oka dostrzegłam drobną postać. Kenshin, tak jak myślałam. Nadal nie czułam jego ki. Chciał mnie zaskoczyć, jak wtedy? Niedoczekanie.

Kontynuowałam, podczas gdy on wsunął się do środka, zasuwając za sobą shoji. W pewnym momencie przyszedł mi do głowy iście diaboliczny pomysł. Iie, lepszym określeniem byłby samobójczy.

Rezygnując z poprawności kata, odwróciłam sekwencję tak, żeby skierować się w pobliże miejsca gdzie stał. Wszystkie siły skoncentrowałam na zamaskowaniu swojego ki, tak, żeby nie odgadł moich zamiarów. Ucierpiała na tym poprawność moich technik, a i tak Kenshin pewnie mógł mnie rozszyfrować. Nie dał jednak po sobie niczego poznać.

Wtedy zamiast kolejnej sekwencji, zrobiłam błyskawiczny obrót i z całej siły wymierzyłam w Kenshina.

Dobra, muszę przyznać, że to był szalony pomysł. Chociaż chłopak opierał się o shoji całkowicie rozluźniony, skupiony jedynie na maskowaniu swojego ki, nie spodziewałam się go trafić. Nie udałoby mi się to pewnie nawet gdyby spał. Ale nie mogłam opanować się, żeby nie sprawdzić jak zareaguje.

To akurat było łatwe do przewidzenia. Zanim zdążyłam zarejestrować ten fakt, leżałam dwa metry dalej, rozłożona na deskach podłogi. O dziwo udało mi się nie wypuścić katany z ręki. Leżąc przez moment z zamkniętymi oczami usiłowałam wyczuć w którym miejscu był Kenshin i co robił, ale było to niemożliwe. Otwarłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że stał kawałek dalej, z kataną w ręku, opuszczoną do podłogi i uśmiechał się nieznacznie. To mnie zdenerwowało. Zacisnęłam rękę mocniej na katanie i zbierając wszystkie siły chciałam podnieść się i na niego rzucić jeszcze raz. Chyba naprawdę byłam w samobójczym nastroju.

Nie zdążyłam nawet unieść się do pozycji siedzącej, kiedy poczułam uderzenie posyłające mnie znowu na podłogę. Nie było zbyt silne, nawet mnie nie zabolało, ale nie pozwoliło mi wstać. Kenshin podszedł bliżej i stanął nade mną. Nigdy nie chciałam oglądać go z takiej pozycji. Stojącego nade mną triumfalnie.

Nadal uśmiechał się nieznacznie, jakby z niedowierzaniem.

- Jesteś jedyną osobą w tym budynku, która odważyła się na mnie rzucić z kataną w ręku – powiedział. Wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie, ale nie zauważyłam w jego oczach bursztynowego koloru. Był całkiem rozluźniony, jakby ta sytuacja go bawiła.

- Zastanawiam się tylko czy była to odwaga z twojej strony, czy totalna głupota.

- Ani jedno, ani drugie – powiedziałam. – Pozwolisz mi wreszcie wstać?

Kenshin uniósł brwi i schował katanę do pochwy, po czym pochylił się nade mną i chwyciwszy mnie za przedramię podciągnął do góry.

- Poprzednim razem kata lepiej ci szło – zauważył, kiedy już stanęłam z nim twarzą w twarz.

- To dlatego, że wcześniej mnie nie rozpraszałeś – zauważyłam, po czym spłonęłam rumieńcem, kiedy stwierdziłam co powiedziałam. Nie chciałam, żeby to zabrzmiało w ten sposób!

- Souka... – westchnął. Potem dodał – To trochę dziwne, że trenujesz kenjutsu. To raczej nie jest zajęcie dla młodej dziewczyny.

- Może i dziwne – zaperzyłam się. – Ale muszę umieć się obronić. Nie mogę liczyć na to, że zawsze ktoś mnie uratuje.

- Jak na razie na niewiele ci się to przydało – zauważył cierpko Kenshin. Spuściłam głowę, zasłaniając oczy grzywką. Po chwili poczułam jak chwyta mnie pod brodę i zmusza, żebym na niego spojrzała.

- Poza tym nie musisz się tym martwić. Ja będę cię bronił. Zawsze – spojrzałam mu w oczy zaskoczona tym wyznaniem. Nie powinno mnie to w sumie tak dziwić, powiedział przecież, że jestem jego kobietą, ale kiedy to oznajmił poczułam dziwne ciepło. Mimo to nie mogłam się zgodzić na rolę bezbronnej dziewczyny, która tylko czeka na wybawienie przez swojego rycerza.

- To miłe – zauważyłam sarkastycznie, zupełnie rujnując atmosferę. – Ale to może okazać się niemożliwe. Co będzie jeśli będziesz akurat na jakiejś misji dla Katsury-san, kiedy zostałabym zaatakowana? Co jeśli w pobliżu nie byłoby nikogo innego, żeby mnie obronić?

- Nigdy tak się nie stanie, tutaj zawsze jest jakiś samuraj. A nigdzie indziej nie pójdziesz beze mnie.

Wywróciłam oczami, ignorując ostatnie zdanie. Nie zamierzałam się w tej chwili o to kłócić.

- A co jeśli musiałbyś wybierać między ochroną mnie, a Katsury-san?

Tego chyba nigdy nie brał pod uwagę. Spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

- Wątpię, aby doszło do takiej sytuacji – westchnął ponownie. – Nie wiem co bym wtedy zrobił. Ale jednego jestem pewny. Twoje umiejętności są niewystarczające, żebyś mogła sama się obronić.

Jakbym sama o tym nie wiedziała! Wtedy przyszło mi coś do głowy, o czym już wcześniej myślałam, ale nie sądziłam, żeby to było możliwe.

- Więc pomóż mi je poprawić!

Spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Iie – powiedział w końcu. – Kenjutsu to sztuka zabijania. Nie zamierzam uczyć tego kogoś kto nigdy nie zabijał i kto nigdy nie będzie musiał.

Nie mogłam powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałam, chociaż trochę się zawiodłam. I byłam wściekła. Po co więc była ta cała szopka? Żeby mi pokazać jaka naprawdę jestem słaba?

Przyszło mi do głowy coś co powiedział mój sensei na pierwszych zajęciach. W tej sytuacji było to wręcz ironiczne.

_Kenjutsu to nie sztuka agresji. Pozwala na zajrzenie w głąb siebie i odnalezienie swoich słabości. Służy aby doskonalić się i obronić, w razie potrzeby._

- Tylko jeśli w ten sposób je wykorzystasz – odwróciłam głowę. – Kenjutsu to tylko narzędzie, tak jak miecz. Nie może być ani dobre ani złe, to człowiek decyduje w jakim celu go używać.

Spojrzałam na niego. Wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu, zamyślony rozważając moje słowa. Dodałabym jeszcze, że on używa kenjutsu w imię dobra, a Shinsengumi zła, ale było to nazbyt komiczne, i nie do końca prawdziwe, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jednak zabijał przy jego pomocy.

Poczułam, że dłużej nie zniosę jego obecności, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Nie patrząc na niego ruszyłam do wyjścia. Przez chwilę myślałam, że mnie powstrzyma, że zrobi coś podobnego do tego co stało się poprzednim razem. Ale on się nie poruszył. Stał tam zamyślony i pozwolił mi odejść.

Z ulgą oddaliłam się spiesznie od dojo. Zaczynał się kolejny dzień i znowu byłam potrzebna w kuchni. Zaczynając pracę zastanawiałam się co robić dalej. Kenshin nie wydawał się już być na mnie wściekły, może więc nadszedł czas, żeby zrobić coś, żeby pokazać mu, że podejmuję własne decyzje, że tak naprawdę nie ma nade mną władzy. Czyli, mówiąc prościej, zrobić coś szalonego i strasznie głupiego, a przy tym pewnie niebezpiecznego. I nie dać się przyłapać.

Kiedy podawałam mu śniadanie zachowywał się uprzejmie w stosunku do mnie, ale i powściągliwie. Zrobić cokolwiek tak, żeby się nie dowiedział, oszukać go, to będzie wymagało całej mojej inteligencji i umiejętności. A jeśli mi się nie uda? Jeśli wyjdę z tego cało spadnie na mnie cały jego gniew... Ciekawe czy tym razem zrobi coś więcej niż tylko pocałuje...

Wychodząc z pomieszczenia zauważyłam, że oprócz mnie podniósł się również jeden z mężczyzn. Iuzuka, nieco obleśny typ, z którym widziałam kilka razy Kenshina. Z tego co wiedziałam przynosił mu kilka razy czarną kopertę. Zlecenie...

Nigdy go nie lubiłam, pewnie dlatego, że to on spytał Kenshina „Jaka była?" pierwszego dnia mojego pobytu tutaj. Nie podobały mi się też jego spojrzenia jakimi mnie obdarzał, kiedy Kenshina nie było w pobliżu. Gdyby nie to, że każdy wiedział, że „należę" do Himury, pewnie bym się go obawiała. Ale może to tylko moje uprzedzenia.

W każdym razie jego zachowanie wydawało mi się dziwne. Zawsze z ostrożności śledziłam jego poczynania, a teraz wyszedł prawie nie tknąwszy jedzenia. Podawałam mu tacę jako pierwszemu, a kiedy wychodziłam, już kończył.

Ciekawe, gdzie się tak spieszy, podczas gdy wszyscy inni wypoczywają?

Westchnęłam, usiłując przestać o tym myśleć. Co mnie to mogło obchodzić? W tym hotelu praktycznie wszyscy mieli tajemnice. Gdybym usiłowała dociec kim jest każdy mieszkaniec tego miejsca i jaka jest jego rola i tak byłoby to bezcelowe. Lepiej, że tego nie wiedziałam.

Po zjedzeniu własnego posiłku zabrałam się do sprzątania i ponownie rozważyłam, co powinnam zrobić. To co najbardziej wkurzało Kenshina to samodzielne wyjście na miasto. Wiązało się to z dużym niebezpieczeństwem, że znowu znajdę się w tarapatach i jeśli uda mi się wymknąć niezauważenie, mogło się skończyć tragicznie. Drugim problemem było samo wymknięcie się. Chociaż Kenshina nie było stale przy mnie, żeby mnie pilnować, to wszędzie kręcili się inni samurajowie, a jak nie oni to Okami-san. Co prawda żadne z nich nie podejrzewało, że planuję tajną wycieczkę, ale zainteresowaliby się gdybym próbowała wyjść.

Musiałam więc rozwiązać te dwa problemy: po 1) jak wyjść niezauważenie, i po 2) jak nie wpaść w tarapaty będąc na mieście.

Celem zaś mojej wyprawy ustanowiłam świątynię, od której to wszystko się zaczęło. Mogłam przy okazji zobaczyć, czy uda mi się jakoś rozwiązać zagadkę powrotu do moich czasów, lub chociażby powodu dla którego się tu znalazłam.

Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo od razu odrzuciłam wycieczkę nocą. Chociaż nie jest to żadną gwarancją, jak zdążyłam się zresztą przekonać na własnej skórze, moja wyprawa będzie musiała odbyć się w środku dnia. To nieco eliminowało ryzyko w związku z samą podróżą, natomiast zwiększało trudności w wydostaniu się z hotelu.

Pomyślałam, że najlepiej by było jakbym zmieniła wygląd, tak, żeby nikt na mieście mnie nie poznał, albo nie mógł potem opowiadać, że mnie widział. Niestety miałam niewielkie pole do popisu jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Miałam tylko jedno kimono, a nawet jakbym jakieś zwinęła Okami-san, jego opis mógłby ktoś rozpoznać. Poza tym nie byłam praktycznie w stanie zmienić wyglądu swojej twarzy. Jedyną możliwością jaka mi pozostawała było przebranie się za chłopaka...

Kiedy przyszło mi to do głowy, w pierwszym momencie uznałam to za poroniony pomysł. Nawet w męskim stroju nadal będę wyglądała jak dziewczyna. To niemożliwe, żeby mnie nie rozpoznali.

Potem jednak zaczęłam skłaniać się ku temu pomysłowi. Wzięłabym ubranie Kenshina, to, które zwykle zabieram, kiedy wymykam się ćwiczyć. Może i z twarzy widać, że nie jestem chłopakiem, ale jak zetnę trochę włosy i zwiążę je w odpowiedni sposób nie powinnam aż tak rzucać się w oczy. W końcu jak zobaczyłam Kenshina po raz pierwszy też pomyślałam, że wygląda jak dziewczyna. Bandaże, szeroka hakama i gi pozwolą ukryć kobiece kształty.

Uznałam, że najlepszą porą na wyprawę będzie wczesne popołudnie następnego dnia. Zaraz po posiłku, kiedy Katsura-san zwoła jedną ze swoich narad.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to było głupie. Że kiedy nagle zniknę, Okami-san zacznie mnie szukać. Musiałam wymyślić jakąś wymówkę na jej użytek. I zdążyć wrócić zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje. Okami-san na pewno wszczęłaby alarm. I chociaż wątpię aby jacyś samurajowie wyruszyli na poszukiwanie, to na pewno zrobiłby to Kenshin.

Całe popołudnie zajęło mi wymyślanie wymówki. W międzyczasie napotkałam Kenshina, z którym postarałam się zamienić kilka słów, uważając, żeby być przynajmniej trochę naburmuszona, aby moje zachowanie nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Mam nadzieję, że uśpiłam jego czujność przynajmniej trochę. Że uważa, że się poddałam i postanowiłam być „posłuszna".

Następnego dnia od samego rana zaczęłam wprowadzać mój plan w życie. W kuchni, kiedy Okami-san była w pobliżu, ale kiedy myślałam, że będzie jej się wydawało, że nie chcę aby to dostrzegła udawałam oznaki przeziębienia. Specjalnie prawie nic nie zjadłam i udawałam, że trudniej mi się ruszać, jakby bolały mnie mięśnie. Posypałam nawet kimono odrobiną pieprzu, żeby co jakiś czas przekonująco kichać. Kiedy więc zabrałyśmy się do przygotowywania obiadu, a moja ręka trzymająca nóż niechcąco zadrżała, Okami-san, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem wysłała mnie do łóżka. To dawało mi więcej czasu niż sądziłam na przygotowywania, a dodatkowo wiedziałam, że Okami-san, nie przyjdzie zobaczyć co się ze mną dzieje przynajmniej do wieczora, bo bez mojej pomocy miała dwa razy więcej roboty.

W pokoju, który dzieliłam z Kenshinem, błyskawicznie przebrałam się w jego ciuchy, pamiętając o dokładnym, ale nie nazbyt ciasnym zabandażowaniu piersi. Na koniec związałam włosy wysoko na czubku głowy i kaikenem skróciłam kucyk do długości jaką przeciętnie nosili mężczyźni. Włosy Kenshina były teraz co prawda o wiele dłuższe, ale on musiał najwyżej martwić się, że ktoś pomyli go z dziewczyną, a nie, że ją w nim rozpozna. Zajęłam się również grzywką, która była już przydługa. Samo to nie stanowiło problemu, ale obcięta była w bardzo równy, dziewczęcy sposób. Teraz nie tylko odrobinę ją skróciłam, ale także trochę postrzępiłam, żeby kosmyki były różnej długości i wyglądały bardziej naturalnie. Trochę było mi szkoda wcześniejszej fryzury bo byłam u fryzjera dopiero miesiąc temu, a włosy zapuszczałam bardzo długo, ale z drugiej strony pocieszałam się, że mam przynajmniej lżej.

Odłożyłam kaiken razem z kimonem. Nie mogłam mieć przy sobie damskiego sztyletu. Musiałam więc iść nieuzbrojona, bo pożyczka jakiejś katany wiązała się nie tylko z ryzykiem przyłapania, ale także przyciągnięcia jakiejś burdy na ulicy.

Kiedy byłam już gotowa stanęłam za shoji i wytężając całą moją uwagę skupiłam się na ki osób przebywających w hotelu. Wszystkich osób razem było 47. Większość znajdowała się w pokoju obrad. Część pilnowała bezpieczeństwa, a Okami-san kręciła się po kuchni. Mając na uwadze ki wszystkich, jednocześnie zamaskowałam swoje. Skupiłam się na tym nawet bardziej, bo chociaż wątpiłam, żeby Kenshin pilnował mnie w ten sposób cały czas, jeśli w ogóle, szczególnie w czasie spotkania, wolałam nie ryzykować.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu udało mi się bez większych przeszkód opuścić hotel. Z bijącym jak szalone sercem szłam ulicą, jak najszybciej skręcając w jedną z bocznych przecznic.

5


	6. Chapter 6

Nie wiedziałam dokładnie w którą stronę powinnam się kierować, żeby dotrzeć do świątyni. Zupełnie nie pamiętałam drogi od domu w którym spotkałam Kenshina po raz pierwszy, a tylko stamtąd wiedziałam dokąd iść.

Wiedziałam za to, że świątynia została położona na wzgórzu na obrzeżach miasta, a więc by tam trafić musiałam kierować się w stronę wzniesień. Góry otaczały całe miasto, ale z głównej ulicy, ponad domami widziałam, że wniesienia sięgające zabudowań znajdowały się tylko w dwóch kierunkach. Postanowiłam więc skierować się w jeden z nich. Wąskimi uliczkami szłam dość szybkim krokiem, nie rozglądając się zanadto i nie okazując niepewności, jak najbardziej starając się nie przyciągać niczyjej uwagi. Głowę trzymałam spuszczoną, tak, że grzywka rzucała mi na twarz cień, dzięki czemu trudniej było zobaczyć moje rysy. Wbrew pozorom nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Albo tak dobrze się przebrałam, albo zbyt dobrze mi się nie przyglądali, pobieżnie rzuciwszy okiem na męski strój, tracili zainteresowanie samotnym chłopakiem.

Jak można się było tego spodziewać szybko zabłądziłam w plątaninie uliczek. Co prawda wciąż zmierzałam mniej więcej w oznaczonym kierunku, jednak często natrafiałam na ślepe uliczki i krążyłam przez to w kółko. W końcu zniecierpliwiona wyszłam na główną ulicę, gdzie było więcej ludzi. Jednak szybko tego pożałowałam. W pierwszej chwili wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Zaraz potem jednak, atmosfera wśród ludzi tak się zagęściła, że można to było wyczuć w powietrzu. Rozejrzałam się dokoła i szybko cofnęłam się w cień jakiegoś szynku, biorąc przykład z kilku innych ludzi. Środkiem ulicy, dumnym krokiem, ubrani w zielono-seledynowe uniformy, szli członkowie Shinsengumi. Co prawda właściwie nie musiałam się ich obawiać, w końcu w ich oczach musiałam uchodzić co najwyżej za jakiegoś dzieciaka, a przypuszczenie, że mogę mieć coś wspólnego z ich przeciwnikami było naprawdę mało prawdopodobne. Jednak sama świadomość, że mieszkam w kwaterze głównej Ishin-shishi mnie paraliżowała. Ale jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło mnie z równowagi to, co zobaczyłam, kiedy Shinsengumi mnie mijało. Jeden z nich, ubrany bardziej po cywilnemu, odłączył się od grupy i podszedł do jakiegoś mężczyzny stojącego po drugiej stronie ulicy, pod ścianą jakiegoś budynku. Większość twarzy ukrywał pod wiklinowym kapeluszem, ale i tak udało mi się z łatwością rozpoznać Iuzekę! Kiedy tamten do niego podszedł razem się gdzieś skierowali. Nie zdążyłam jednak rozważyć tego wydarzenia, ani co ono oznaczało.

- Niedługo zrobią porządek z tymi wszystkimi hitokiri – usłyszałam głos po swojej prawej stronie. Aż podskoczyłam z zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewałam się tego, no i nie sądziłam, że ktoś odezwie się do mnie. Jednak kiedy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam, że mówiący patrzył właśnie na mnie. I co gorsza, jak sobie po chwili uświadomiłam, znałam go!

- Gomenasai – powiedział patrząc na mnie. – Nie chciałem cię wystra...

Urwał kiedy uważniej mi się przyjrzał. Patrzyłam na niego zamarła z przerażenia.

- Mi... Minako, ne? – spytał Akira-san spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na mój strój. Rozejrzałam się zaniepokojona, czy ktoś usłyszał jak nazywa mnie dziewczęcym imieniem i stwierdziwszy, że na szczęście chyba nie, spojrzałam na niego błagalnie.

- Nie tutaj – powiedziałam na tyle cicho, żeby nie było można odróżnić czy powiedział to chłopak czy dziewczyna.

Akira nadal był zdezorientowany, ale mimo to postanowił działać.

- Chodź ze mną – oznajmił i skierował się w stronę jednej z pobliskich uliczek. Nie zwlekając poszłam za nim. Poprowadził mnie do jakiegoś pobliskiego domu. Zanim weszliśmy za bramę zawahałam się.

- Tu mieszkam, w środku możemy spokojnie porozmawiać.

Pokiwałam głową w odpowiedzi i weszłam do środka. Przekraczając próg i czując za sobą jego obecność dotarło do mnie, że być może robiłam najgłupszą rzecz jak do tej pory. Przypomniałam sobie co powiedział, i że to oznaczało, że stał po przeciwnej stronie niż ja. On popierał Shinsengumi, może nawet do nich należał. A ja wchodziłam do jego domu jak do paszczy lwa. To prawda, że nie wiedział kim jestem, że mi już kiedyś pomógł. Ale nadal nie wiedziałam jakim był człowiekiem, co mógł zrobić. Kiedy zamknął za mną bramę i poprowadził do głębi domu poczułam, że przeszłam samą siebie w swojej głupocie. Gdyby Kenshin wiedział co teraz robię... Nawet nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić jaki byłby wściekły.

- Douzo – powiedział podając mi kubek z parującą zieloną herbatą. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie w przestronnym pokoju. Shoji było rozsunięte i ukazywało znajdujący się za nim ogród. Z oddali dochodził dźwięk dzwonka zawieszanego pod dachem, poruszanego lekkim wietrzykiem i chlupot, a potem stukot bambusowego lejka.

- Arigatou – wzięłam od niego kubek i natychmiast spuściłam głowę. Czekał na wyjaśnienia, a ja nie wiedziałam co mu powiedzieć. Aby zyskać trochę na czasie podniosłam do ust kubek.

- Ostrożnie, Minako-san – powiedział zanim zdążyłam się poparzyć. – Jest gorąca.

Pokiwałam głową i ostrożnie upiłam łyk. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nie zarzucił mnie serią pytań. Kiedy jednak cisza się przeciągała poczułam, że muszę coś powiedzieć jakoś się wytłumaczyć... Tylko jak? Nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy!

- Akira-san, ja... – zaczęłam niezręcznie usiłując panicznie coś wymyślić. – Zrobiłam coś strasznie głupiego.

Zerknęłam na niego. Patrzył na mnie zachęcająco, nie podejrzliwie. Trochę podniosło mnie to na duchu. Może powinnam powiedzieć mu prawdę? Nie całą ale trochę ubarwioną na potrzebę chwili... W końcu najlepsze kłamstwo opiera się na skrawkach prawdy.

- Chodzi o to, że mój... – przerwałam, nie do końca wiedząc jak określić Kenshina, oczywiście nie nazywając go po imieniu. Kim on właściwie dla mnie był? Gdybym rozmawiała z kimś z moich czasów nazwałabym go swoim chłopakiem. Ale tutaj nie znano raczej takiego określenia. Kochanek? Za mocne. Nawet pomijając kwestię prawdziwości nie chciałabym mówić Akirze-san, że mam kochanka. Narzeczony? To było bezpieczne określenie, chociaż również bardzo dalekie od prawdy. - ...mój narzeczony... Pokłóciliśmy się, w pewnym sensie.

Znowu zamilkłam. Po chwili odezwał się Akira-san.

- Poprzednim razem nie wspominałaś, że masz narzeczonego. Nie jest chyba zbyt odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem jeśli pozwala swojej ukochanej na samodzielne chodzenie po mieście w dzisiejszych czasach – stwierdził.

- Właśnie o to chodzi... on nie chciał mnie nigdzie puścić samej – ciągnęłam. – Poprzednim razem wyszłam na targ bez jego pozwolenia... – skrzywiłam się w duchu, wymawiając te słowa. Brzmię zupełnie jakbym potrzebowała jego pozwolenia. – I kiedy wróciłam był wściekły. Wiedziałam, że drugi raz nie uda mi się wyjść samej, więc... Nie mogłam usiedzieć długo zamknięta i w końcu postanowiłam wyjść w przebraniu mężczyzny...

Plotąc nieskładnie zerkałam na Akirę-san. Wydawał się kupować moją opowieść.

- Rzeczywiście postąpiłaś bardzo nierozważnie, Minako-san – oznajmił w końcu. – Twój narzeczony słusznie nie pozwalał ci samej podróżować. Robi to bo się o ciebie troszczy.

- Wiem – westchnęłam udając skruchę.

- Mogłaś wpakować się w poważne kłopoty...

- Wiem, Akira-san – przerwałam mu, starając się brzmieć w miarę grzecznie. – Ale nie mogłam znieść zamknięcia w czterech ścianach, myśli, że nie mogę nic zrobić, bo jestem tylko kobietą. Chciałam tylko odwiedzić świątynię... Pomodlić się o to by zapanował wreszcie pokój.

- Rozumiem to – stwierdził młody mężczyzna po zastanowieniu. – Ale rozumiem też twojego narzeczonego. Nie chciałbym, żeby moja narzeczona chodziła sama po mieście...

- Akira-san, miałeś jakieś wieści od swojej narzeczonej? – spytałam przypominając sobie, że mówił, że mieszka ona w Edo.

- Niestety nikt przez dłuższy czas nie podróżował do Edo, aby zawieść tam mój list, a sam nie mogę jeszcze wrócić.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś przy niej, nie chronisz jej? – spytałam, a zaraz potem zakryłam usta ręką, nie powinnam mówić czegoś takiego, to nie moja sprawa. – Gomenasai... Nie powinnam była...

- Nie przejmuj się. Tomoe jest niezwykłą kobietą, na którą nie zasługuję. Dlatego jestem tu, by pokazać, że jestem jej wart.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Baka – wyrwało mi się.

Spojrzał na mnie trochę ze zdziwieniem, trochę z niedowierzaniem.

- Sumimasen – pospieszyłam z wyjaśnieniem. – Uważam, że nie masz racji, Akira-san. Nie znam Tomoe-san, ani ciebie, ale z tego co zdążyłam zaobserwować jesteś naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. Pomogłeś mi, chociaż jestem zupełnie obcą osobą. Zaprosiłeś mnie do swojego domu i w ogóle. Poza tym nie sądzę aby twojej narzeczonej zależało na tym abyś w ten sposób stał się jej godny. Przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu powiedziałeś, że Tomoe-san nie chciałaby żeby komuś stała się krzywda jeśli mógłbyś temu zapobiec...

- To prawda – zauważył zaskoczony. – Nie sądziłem, że pamiętasz coś takiego, Minako-san.

- Chodzi mi o to, że na pewno wolałaby, żebyś był przy niej, niż żebyś się narażał gdzieś daleko – kontynuowałam. – Ja też wolałabym, żeby mój narzeczony... – zająknęłam się. Nie powinnam o tym mówić! Wchodziłam na niebezpieczne wody. Co miałam powiedzieć, że mój „narzeczony" robił? Że po jakiej stoi stronie?

- Wolałabym, żeby mój narzeczony był zwykłym chłopem niż gdyby miał się narażać w jakikolwiek sposób, tym bardziej jeśli robiłby to tylko po to, żeby stać się godnym – usiłowałam wybrnąć. – Akira-san. Tomoe-san wybrała cię, prawda? – spytałam zanim zdołał o cokolwiek zapytać. Co prawda było możliwe, że to ich rodzice ustawili to małżeństwo, ale biorąc pod uwagę jaką miał minę kiedy o niej mówił, wątpiłam w to. Chciałabym, żeby Kenshin patrzył w ten sposób myśląc lub mówiąc o mnie...

- Hai – powiedział niepewnie Akira-san.

- Więc chciała cię takim jaki jesteś, na pewno nie uważała za konieczne abyś się sprawdzał czy coś...

- Ja... nie wiem czy masz rację, Minako-san. Ale to co mówisz pasuje do Tomoe...

- Wiem, że nie powinnam się wtrącać, ale dam ci małą radę – stwierdziłam zdeterminowana, nie mogąc patrzeć na tak idiotyczne postępowanie. – Wróć do niej, Akira-san. Wróć i bądź przy niej. Masz rację mówiąc, że czasy są niebezpieczne. A co jeśli usiłując się sprawdzić, zasłużyć na nią, zginiesz? Jestem pewna, że Tomoe-san pękło by wtedy serce. Wolałaby, żebyś wrócił do domu bez zasług, ale cały i zdrowy...

Zamilkłam, nie wiedząc co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć.

Znowu siedzieliśmy w ciszy.

- Przemyślę to co powiedziałaś, Minako-san – przerwał w końcu ciszę. Potem potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się. – Powinniśmy teraz zastanowić się co zrobić z tobą.

Westchnęłam. Na pewno będzie nalegał na odprowadzenie mnie do domu. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Gdyby przyłapali mnie na powrocie, w jego towarzystwie... No dobra, gdyby Kenshin mnie przyłapał. Poza tym na pewno już zauważyli, że znikłam i całkiem możliwe, że Himura mnie szukał. Jeśli zobaczyłby mnie z Akirą-san... Byłabym martwa. Mógłby pomyśleć, że go zdradzam, i to nie tylko w aspekcie miłosnym. Mógłby stwierdzić, że mam coś wspólnego z Shinsengumi... Tak, czy inaczej, byłabym martwa!

- Muszą się już o ciebie martwić, jeśli znikłaś bez uprzedzenia – wypowiedział na głos to o czym myślałam. – Zaprowadzę cię do domu.

- Iie! – powiedziałam szybko. – To znaczy... czy nie mógłbyś po prostu zaprowadzić mnie do świątyni? Tam chciałam się udać od początku i jeśli jej nie odwiedzę cała ta eskapada pójdzie na marne...

Akira-san spojrzał na mnie z namysłem, trochę zdziwiony. Pewnie powinnam była użyć innych słów. Ciągle zapominałam, że mówię współczesnym językiem, który czasem mógł być niezrozumiały.

- Poza tym mój narzeczony – zaczęłam zmyślać na poczekaniu. – Wie, że chciałam iść do świątyni. Kiedy zobaczy, że nie ma mnie w domu, pewnie tam po mnie przyjdzie. Wystarczy więc, że mnie tam odprowadzisz.

Młodzieniec spojrzał na mnie trochę sceptycznie.

- Wolałabym, żebyście się nie spotkali – dodałam. – Mój narzeczony potrafi być naprawdę zazdrosny, nawet kiedy nie ma o co.

- No dobrze – zgodził się w końcu Akira-san. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

Powoli podniósł się z miejsca i poczekał aż zrobię to samo. Potem skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Akira-san dobrze wiedział dokąd idzie, ponieważ ani razu nie natrafiliśmy na ślepy zaułek. Właściwie zaczęłam cieszyć się z tego, że na niego wpadłam. Modliłam się tylko po drodze, żebyśmy za żadne skarby nie napatoczyli się na Kenshina.

W końcu jednak, bez żadnych przeszkód dotarliśmy do wzgórza, na którym znajdowała się świątynia. Prowadziły do niej niezliczone stopnie.

- Tutaj możemy się pożegnać – stwierdziłam mając nadzieję, że nie będzie się zbytnio upierać na zostaniu ze mną aż ktoś po mnie przyjdzie lub jeśli to nie nastąpi odprowadzeniu mnie pod dom. – W świątyni powinnam być bezpieczna. – Dodałam.

- Sayounara – pokłoniłam mu się na pożegnanie.

- Sayounara, uważaj na siebie, Minako-san.

- Hai – powiedziawszy to pokłoniłam się jeszcze raz i zaczęłam wspinać się po stopniach.

Świątynia, zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem, była zupełnie opustoszała. Rozejrzałam się dokładnie, czy nikogo nie ma, po czym sprawdziłam, czy wyczuwam czyjeś ki, a kiedy utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, że jestem sama, zaczęłam zwiedzać to miejsce. Najpierw obeszłam świątynny ogród. Po prawej stronie świątyni rosło olbrzymie święte drzewo, z gałązek którego zwisały zawieszone papierowe zawiniątka zapisane życzeniami i prośbami. Może powinnam była przygotować sobie takie życzenie? Nie wzięłam ze sobą ani papieru ani nic do pisania, więc odeszłam od drzewa i ruszyłam do budynku stojącego obok niego. W środku, w głównym pomieszczeniu usiadłam na piętach przed ołtarzykiem z statuą Buddy, żeby pomyśleć co dalej mam robić. Nie znalazłam niczego co mogłoby pomóc w powrocie do mojego czasu, ani żadne wskazówki, gdzie mogłabym szukać. Zresztą niczego innego właściwie się nie spodziewałam.

Zrobiło się już dość późno i wątpiłam, żeby udało mi się wrócić niezauważoną. Jeśli tylko nie ma do wypełnienia żadnych obowiązków, Kenshin pewnie już dawno mnie szuka...

Nagle temperatura spadła o kilka stopni. Na skórze poczułam mrowienie, które nie miało nic wspólnego z zimnem. W powietrzu poczułam coś złowrogiego. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego poczuję, ale wiedziałam co się działo. Zza moich placów dochodziły fale ki kogoś bardzo rozwścieczonego. Zamarłam, zacisnęłam powieki, mając nadzieję, że tylko mi się wydawało, że to przerażające uczucie minie. Ale oszukiwałam samą siebie. Dobrze wiedziałam, że to niemożliwe. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i podniosłam się do pozycji stojącej. Mimo otaczającej mnie ciszy dzwoniło mi w uszach. W co ja się wpakowałam? Dobrze wiedziałam jak to się skończy! Czemu mimo wszystko to zrobiłam?

Ze spuszczoną głową odwróciłam się powoli. Zdążyłam zauważyć ciemną hakamę Kenshina, kiedy nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem przygnieciona do ściany jego ciałem, a na szyi poczułam zaciśniętą rękę. Pozostawił mi tylko tyle swobody abym się nie udusiła. Zmusił mnie jednocześnie, żebym na niego spojrzała. Sposób w jaki na mnie patrzył był przerażający, ale też... Zrobiło mi się gorąco kiedy spojrzałam w jego bursztynowe oczy. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

Zadrżałam. Nawet nie próbowałam nic mówić, bronić się, czy próbować wyswobodzić. Wiedziałam, że to nic nie da, a tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczy. Sama jestem sobie winna. I teraz widzę, że nie było warto. Co prawda bliskość Kenshina zupełnie by mi nie przeszkadzała, gdyby nie powód, dla którego przyciskał mnie do ściany. Takie myśli szybko uleciały mi z głowy gdy spojrzałam na jego minę, ale mimo, że głównie zajmowało mnie przerażenie nie mogłam nie zauważyć, jak bardzo mojemu ciału podobała się ta pozycja...

Chłopak przyglądał mi się dłuższą chwilę bez słowa, cały czas nie pozwalając mi odwrócić wzroku.

- Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że jesteś taka głupia – stwierdził w końcu grobowym tonem. – Myślisz, że chciałem cię uwięzić? Naprawdę nie rozumiesz co mogło ci się przytrafić?

- Gomenasai – wyszeptałam. Nie miałam pojęcia co robić. – Gomenasai. Ja... nigdy więcej nie zrobię czegoś takiego...

- Oczywiście, że nie zrobisz – oznajmił zimno. – Ale nie dlatego, że tak mówisz, bo nie wierzę twoim słowom. Sam tego dopilnuję.

- Hai...

Wtedy mocniej zacisnął rękę na moim gardle.

- Ken... – zaczęłam, ale mi przerwał.

- Nie rozumiesz! Nadal ci się wydaje, że nic by ci się nie stało. Chcesz wiedzieć, co mogliby zrobić z dziewczyną taką jak ty?! Pokażę ci, skoro inaczej to do ciebie nie dociera!

Jego usta ponownie znalazły się na moich. Pocałunek był gwałtowny i zupełnie inny od poprzedniego. Ale na pocałunku się nie skończyło. Jedna ręka Kenshina nadal spoczywała na moim gardle, teraz nieco luźniej, natomiast drugą skierował do pasa utrzymującego na miejscu hakamę i zanim zdążyłam zorientować się co zamierza, rozwiązał go i brutalnie pociągnął w dół, tak, że zostałam jedynie w gi, które zaraz rozchylił, że dobrać się do moich piersi.

Zaczęłam panikować. Co Kenshin wyprawiał?! Dlaczego to robił? Tak bardzo chciał mi dać nauczkę? Jak miałam mu powiedzieć, że już zrozumiałam?

W oczach poczułam zbierające się łzy. Czy on mnie zgwałci? Jak daleko się posunie? To prawda, że myślałam, że będzie oczekiwał czegoś więcej odkąd uznał mnie za swoją kobietę, i nawet chętnie bym mu to dała. Ale nie tak! Nie w ten sposób!

Ruchy Kenshina były brutalne, bezceremonialnie dotykał mnie w miejscach, których nigdy nie pozwoliłam dotykać żadnemu chłopakowi...

Po chwili przestał mnie całować i przeniósł usta na szyję, rękę z szyi włożył między moje uda.

Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Co mam robić?- powtarzałam nieustannie w myślach.

- Kenshin! Iie, onegai!

Nie przestawał. W ustach poczułam słony smak łez.

- Przestań! Onegai... Kenshin!

Rozszlochałam się na dobre i wtedy się zatrzymał. Ręce położył mi na ramionach, już o wiele delikatniej, podniósł głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Teraz rozumiesz? – spytał cicho.

- H...hai – z ledwością zdołałam wykrztusić. Przez łzy jego twarz wydawała się rozmazana. Pociągnęłam nosem.

- Gomenasai – powtórzyłam. – Przysięgam, że więcej...

Zanim zdążyłam dokończyć zakrył mi delikatnie usta dłonią.

- Nie przysięgaj. Po prostu więcej tego nie rób.

- Hai.

Kenshin puścił mnie i odsunął się powoli. Natychmiast zacisnęłam gi i sięgnęłam po leżącą na ziemi hakamę.

- Coś ty zrobiła z włosami? – usłyszałam głos Kenshina kiedy wiązałam pas. Nie odpowiedziałam. Kiedy tylko doprowadziłam się jako tako do porządku, Kenshin podszedł do mnie i niespodziewanie przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię. Zapiszczałam z zaskoczenia ku swojemu upokorzeniu, ale się nie wyrywałam ani nie próbowałam protestować. Po raz nie wiadomo który z kolei powiedziałam sobie, że sama sobie na to zasłużyłam. Wtedy obiecałam sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zrobię już czegoś tak głupiego!

Chłopak niósł mnie w ten sposób praktycznie przez całą drogę. Dopiero przed drzwiami hotelu postawił mnie na nogi. Kiedy się wyprostowałam zobaczyłam przed sobą bardzo zdenerwowaną Okami-san. UPS! Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam ją wściekłą. I muszę stwierdzić, że była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca od terapii szokowej Himury!

- Co ty sobie myślałaś, baka?! – powiedziała, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w pokoju Kenshina i jakoby moim. – Całe szczęście, że Himura-san cię znalazł. Dziewczyno, myślałam, że zawału przez ciebie dostanę, kiedy zauważyłam, że znikłaś!

- Sumimasen – powiedziałam i pokłoniłam się na klęczkach, prawie dotykając twarzą tatami. – Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy, Okami-san.

- No ja myślę! – Kobieta westchnęła i usiadła na piętach obok mnie. Podniosłam się niepewnie z pokłonu. Położyła mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się o cienie martwiłam.

- Gomenasai.

- Powiedz chociaż czy nic ci nie jest.

Pomyślałam o Kenshinie, który teraz gdzieś poszedł zostawiając mnie z Okami-san i o tym co się wydarzyło. Zrobiło mi się gorąco.

- Daijoubu – zapewniłam, mając nadzieję, że nie widziała rumieńca na mojej twarzy.

W tej chwili wrócił Himura.

- Zostawię was teraz – oznajmiła kobieta i wyszła z pokoju.

5


	7. Chapter 7

Chłopak przez chwilę stał przy shoji nieruchomo i wpatrywał się we mnie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Gdyby nie błysk w jego oczach nie mogłabym stwierdzić jak bardzo był wzburzony.

Powoli usiadł przy mnie na piętach. Kiedy opadł na tatami przyszło mi do głowy, że wreszcie widzę zastosowanie sposobu siadania jaki wpajali nam na treningach, jako samurajską tradycję.

- Nigdy nie spotkałem tak upartej dziewczyny – zauważył Kenshin.

- Z tego co wiem, do tej pory nie miałeś zbytnio do czynienia z dziewczynami – stwierdziłam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Nie mam czasu na takie sprawy, mam ważniejsze zajęcie – odparł poważnie, ale zauważyłam, że policzki mu się zaróżowiły. Ledwo się powstrzymałam przed uśmiechnięciem się. Kiedy cała ta powaga na trochę go opuszczała, znowu robił się nieśmiały.

Chłopak westchnął. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę mojej twarzy, prawdopodobnie, żeby mnie pogłaskać po policzku. Zanim zdołałam się powstrzymać, cofnęłam się przed jego dotykiem. Nie był to dobry pomysł. Zobaczyłam w jego oczach, że go to zraniło. Nie wiedziałam sama co powinnam czuć. Wiedziałam doskonale, że wszystko co się wydarzyło było moją winą. Nie powinnam mieć o to pretensji do Kenshina. Jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy przestraszyłam się tym co zrobił i jeszcze nie doszłam do siebie.

- Gomenasai. Mimo wszystko, nie powinienem był się tak zachować – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na mnie.

- Nie przepraszaj – zaczęłam niepewnie. – Należało mi się.

- Nie chcę, żebyś bała się mojego dotyku – oznajmił, nie zaprzeczając mojemu stwierdzeniu. To co powiedział wywołało na moich policzkach kolejny rumieniec. – Musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy, cokolwiek by się stało, nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy.

Kiedy to mówił, poczułam w środku dziwne ciepło. Nie wątpiłam, że mówił prawdę.

Następne dwa dni były dziwne. Rozmawiałam co prawda z Kenshinem, ale były to bardzo wymuszone rozmowy. Jakbyśmy oboje stali się nagle nieśmiali. Z drugiej strony w hotelu zawrzało. Z nocnej misji dwóch samurajów wróciło poważnie rannych i większość czasu zajęta byłam pomaganiem Okami-san przy doglądaniu ich.

Sytuacja zaczynała mnie trochę denerwować. Nadal czułam się nieco niepewnie w obecności Kenshina, ale brakowało mi przebywania w jego towarzystwie, nawet mimo faktu, że wcześniej właściwie nie spędzaliśmy dużo więcej czasu razem. Nawet stwierdziłam, że nie mam już ochoty robić żadnych głupot, które mogłyby wkurzyć Kenshina. Wtedy, myjąc miseczki po posiłku, przypomniało mi się coś, co sprawiło, że aż mnie zmroziło. Coś o czym powinnam była powiedzieć Kenshinowi w pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczyłam, po niefortunnej wyprawie. Wtedy jednak starcie z Himurą wymazało wszystko inne z mojej głowy. Dziwna scena z Iuzuką, jakiej byłam świadkiem. Co oznaczała? Czy było to coś ważnego? Czy to, że do tej pory nie powiedziałam o tym, będzie miało jakieś niechciane przeze mnie konsekwencje?

Zostawiwszy resztę zmywania na później wymknęłam się z kuchni i pospieszyłam do naszego pokoju. Wpadłam do pomieszczenia i natychmiast się zatrzymałam. Zobaczyłam siedzącego Kenshina, opierającego się o ścianę, z jedną nogą podciągniętą pod brodę. Śpiącego. Najdelikatniej jak umiałam zasunęłam shoji i przyjrzałam mu się. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, kiedy spał. Ostatnio ciągle chodził przemęczony. Nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, ale czułam, że brzemię ciążyło mu bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Zobaczywszy, że śpi, postanowiłam poczekać jeszcze trochę z przekazaniem mu tego co widziałam. W końcu nic się nie stanie jeśli pozwolę mu trochę pospać w spokoju.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, jak zimno zrobiło się w pokoju. Nadchodziła jesień, a hotel pełen był przewiewów. Chwyciłam swój szal, który leżał złożony niedaleko chłopaka i zbliżyłam się do niego najciszej jak umiałam, chcąc go nim przykryć, jednocześnie go nie budząc. Niedobry pomysł. Tylko dzięki czystemu instynktowi rzuciłam się w tył w ostatniej chwili. Poczułam, że ostrze zatrzymało się tuż przed moją szyją. Na moim ramieniu Kenshin zacisnął drugą dłoń, tak, że nie mogłam się cofnąć. Zamarłam. Kenshin przez moment wydawał się zupełnie nie wiedzieć co się dzieje, po czym zdał sobie sprawę co robi. Natychmiast mnie puścił, wycofując błyskawicznie miecz. Spuścił głowę, ale zdążyłam zauważyć poczucie winy w jego spojrzeniu.

- Gomenasai gozaimasu. Jeszcze parę dni temu, obiecywałem ci, że nigdy nic ci nie zrobię, a teraz... mogłem cię zabić.

- Ale tego nie zrobiłeś - powiedziałam otrząsnąwszy się z szoku. W pierwszej chwili serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, ale gdy tylko usłyszałam jego głos, taki pełny poczucia winy i bólu... Chciałam go jakoś pocieszyć. Oparł się znowu o ścianę, odwracając wzrok, jakby nie mógł na mnie spojrzeć. Nie mogłam tego znieść. Uklękłam blisko niego. Niepewnie wyciągnęłam rękę, żeby go dotknąć.

- Ufam ci – szepnęłam. Sama właściwie nie wiedziałam co robię. Gdybym zaczęła się zastanawiać, pewnie nigdy bym się na to nie zdobyła. Ale czułam, że muszę mu jakoś pokazać, że się go nie boję, że nie mam do niego żalu. Także o to co zdarzyło się poprzednio.

Kiedy położyłam rękę na krawędzi jego gi i przesunęłam ją na jego szyję, odwrócił głowę w moją stronę z pytającym wzrokiem. Gdy spojrzał na mnie, czując, jak czerwienieją mi policzki, przysunęłam się do niego i musnęłam wargami jego usta. Odsunęłam się nieznacznie, niepewna co dalej robić, po czym, z zamkniętymi oczami, znowu się zbliżyłam. Poczuwszy mój dotyk Kenshin jakby zesztywniał, a gdy musnęłam go wargami, czułam, że zastygł w bezruchu jak głaz. Ale potem, kiedy znowu zaczęłam się zbliżać, poczułam jak zaczyna mnie całować. Z pasją, ale jednak delikatnie, jakby bał się mnie przestraszyć. Zrobiło mi się gorąco i chciałam tylko, żeby nie przestawał. Zapomniałam o nieśmiałości i przysunęłam się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Ręką objęłam go za szyję, drugą oparłam o klatkę piersiową. Nagle poczułam, że kładzie mnie na ziemi nie przestając całować. Na jednej ręce oparł swój ciężar, drugą wsunął mi pod kimono. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, ale mimo świadomości, jak to się może skończyć, nie chciałam, żeby przestawał. Z ust wyrwał mi się dźwięk, o jaki bym siebie nie podejrzewała. Kenshin oderwał się ode mnie tylko dlatego, że oboje potrzebowaliśmy dostępu powietrza. Zauważyłam, że oczy mu pociemniały, znowu przybierając złotawy odcień. To jeszcze bardziej mnie podekscytowało. Tymczasem Kenshin zaczął całować mnie w szczękę, potem zszedł niżej, na szyję. Zanim jednak zdążył rozsunąć materiał kimona, żeby móc dostać się jeszcze dalej, zamarł. Zamrugałam, zupełnie nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Kenshin nagle się poderwał, ciągnąc mnie za sobą, po czym z wielkim rumieńcem wykwitłym na jego twarzy poprawił mi ułożenie kimona i odsunął się gwałtownie. Zanim zdążyłam zapytać co się dzieje, ktoś zastukał w shoji i ze zdumieniem poczułam za drzwiami obecność Okami-san.

- Proszę – powiedziałam usiłując jednocześnie usiąść prosto, przesuwając ręką po włosach, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie są potargane. Tylko głębokiej czerwieni na policzkach nie potrafiłam ukryć, takiej samej, jaką widziałam na twarzy Kenshina.

Do pokoju weszła starsza kobieta. Spojrzała po nas i uniosła brwi. Musi wiedzieć co przed chwilą robiliśmy, pomyślałam w panice. Jak mogłam być taka nieostrożna wychodząc z kuchni, niedokończywszy pracy, nic nie mówiąc? Nie planowałam tego!

- Minako-chan, szukałam cię. Nie dokończyłaś zmywania – w głosie kobiety słychać było dezaprobatę.

- Wiem, Okami-san, gomene. Po prostu przypomniałam sobie o czymś, co koniecznie muszę powiedzieć Kenshinowi. Zaraz wrócę i pozmywam. Tylko dokończę rozmowę z Kenshinem, dobrze?

Okami-san wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną. Kenshin też, szczególnie, że nawet nie kłamałam. Z tego co wiem, oboje potrafili to wyczuć.

- Dobrze – stwierdziła w końcu Okami-san niechętnie. – Ale jeśli nie pojawisz się za parę minut, przyjdę tu po ciebie – ostrzegła, co spowodowało, że pokryłam się jeszcze ciemniejszym odcieniem czerwieni, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Ona na pewno wiedziała co robiliśmy! Iieee!

Wychodząc, zasunęła za sobą shoji. Jeszcze chwilę stała za ścianą, jakby spodziewała się, że jak tylko zasunie drzwi, rzucimy się na siebie, albo coś.

- Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć? – spytał Kenshin, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Rumieniec zaczął powoli znikać z jego policzków, kiedy koncentrował się na tym, co miałam mu przekazać. Też zrobiłam się poważna, ale wiedziałam, że mi nie będzie tak łatwo zapomnieć o tym co przed chwilą się stało. Cały czas czułam na sobie jego usta, mimo, że teraz siedział przynajmniej pół metra ode mnie. Cały czas czułam również jego zapach i od tego aż kręciło mi się w głowie. Ale spróbowałam się otrząsnąć, skupić na tym, co miałam do powiedzenia. To było ważne.

- Yhm... – zaczęłam, niepewna, jak mu to przekazać. Nie chciałam przypominać mu tamtego dnia, szczególnie w chwili, kiedy wydawał się o tym zapomnieć. Poza tym nie byłam pewna, czy mi uwierzy, w końcu znał tego faceta o wiele dłużej niż mnie. Poza tym, ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że raczej nie darzył mnie zaufaniem. – Ufasz człowiekowi o imieniu Iuzuka?

Pytanie chyba go zaskoczyło. Ledwo zauważalnie zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiem – powiedział, po krótkim zastanowieniu. – Nie lubię go, ale to nie znaczy, że mam być podejrzliwy w stosunku do niego. Dlaczego?

To co powiedział, nie wydało mi się do końca przekonujące. Miałam wrażenie, że Kenshin nikomu nie ufał. Nikomu, może z wyjątkiem Katsury-san i Okami-san. Może mi jednak uwierzy.

- Kiedy... kiedy poszłam wtedy do miasta... – usiłowałam zacząć. Usłyszawszy to, zauważyłam, że się skrzywił. Tak nieznacznie, że ledwo zauważalnie. Westchnęłam w duchu, ale kontynuowałam. – Kiedy szłam ulicą, byłam świadkiem dziwnego zdarzenia.

Opowiedziałam mu wszystko dokładnie, pomijając oczywiście wszystkie nieistotne szczegóły. Gdy skończyłam, nie byłam pewna, czy Kenshin mi uwierzył. Nie krzywił się już, miał poważny wyraz twarzy i wydawał się być głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

Miałam nadzieję, że coś powie, zdradzi co o tym myśli, ale on tylko wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

- Matte – wstałam i sięgnęłam ręką, żeby go zatrzymać. – Wierzysz mi?

Nie zdążyłam go nawet dotknąć, zatrzymał się i odwrócił do mnie, a ja opuściłam rękę.

- Wierzę. To co widziałaś nie musi jednak znaczyć tego, na co wygląda. Nie powinienem rozmawiać o tym z tobą. Muszę iść.

Potaknęłam głową, trochę rozczarowana. Żałowałam, że nie chce mi niczego powiedzieć, ale rozumiałam, że to właściwie nie moja sprawa. Przypominając sobie, że Okami-san na mnie czekała, ruszyłam za Kenshinem. Wpadliśmy na Okami-san, w połowie schodów.

- Właśnie miałam po ciebie iść – stwierdziła, kierując na mnie swój wzrok.

- Sumimasen, Okami-san, ale muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z Katsurą-san – stwierdził Kenshin i wyminął kobietę. Ta spojrzała za nim, trochę zaskoczona, jakby nie spodziewała się jego powagi. Odwracając się z powrotem do mnie, nie patrzyła już z takim karcącym wzrokiem. Może jednak uwierzyła, że rozmawialiśmy.

Wróciwszy do obowiązków, między mną, a Okami-san panowała dziwna cisza. W zasadzie spodziewałam się jakiejś przemowy, kazania, czy czegokolwiek. Zwykle pracując też za wiele nie rozmawiałyśmy. Zdarzało nam się zamienić słowo, ale przeważnie skupiałyśmy się na naszej robocie. Mimo, że cisza nie była niczym nowym, czułam dziwną potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś. Może chciałam się usprawiedliwić? Oczywiście nie zrobiłam tego, bo wtedy tym bardziej okazałabym się „winna", ale cisza wydawała mi się dziwnie niezręczna.

Jakoś udało mi się dotrwać do pory kolacji. Niosąc swoją tacę do pokoju natknęłam się na Kenshina. Właściwie o tym nie myślałam, za bardzo przejmując się Okami-san, ale teraz dotarło do mnie, że chciałam porozmawiać z Kenshinem i dowiedzieć się, o co właściwie chodziło z Iuzuką. Zanim jednak zdążyłam zdecydować się, czy go zagadać, minął mnie spiesząc dokądś. Po jego minie i ki uzmysłowiłam sobie, że pewnie dostał zadanie od Katsury-san.

Wiedząc, że nieprędko wróci położyłam się szybko spać. Rozmowa musiała poczekać do następnego dnia. Niestety, ponieważ bardzo chciałam, żeby szybko nastało rano, jak na złość nie mogłam zasnąć. W dodatku po jakimś czasie zaczęłam się zastanawiać co może w tej chwili robić Kenshin. Oczywiście wiedziałam co robił ale dopóki o tym nie myślałam, ta wiedza dryfowała gdzieś na krańcach mojej świadomości. Teraz, kiedy zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać, dotarło do mnie, że kiedy ja się bezczynnie przewracam na futonie, on gdzieś tam może właśnie ginąć. Ta świadomość przygniotła mnie i sprawiła, że zachciało mi się płakać. Właściwie cały czas odsuwałam od siebie takie myśli. Od kiedy tylko się tu znalazłam to wszystko było tak nierealne, że raczej brałam to jako sen. Były chwile, kiedy czułam się ogromnie przerażona, ale kiedy mijały, kiedy ponownie zajmowałam się pomaganiem Okami-san, wpadałam jakby w otępienie. A teraz, gdy zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać, dotarła do mnie prawdziwość tego wszystkiemu. Szczególnie ten niepokój o Kenshina i świadomość, że mogę go stracić, spowodował, że zrozumiałam jak bardzo mi na nim zależy, jak bardzo nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało.

Dlatego chciałabym, żeby skończył z tym co robi. Tylko jak go do tego przekonać?

Nie potrafiłam dojść do żadnych wniosków i w końcu, wyczerpana, musiałam zasnąć.

Następny dzień nie przyniósł nic nowego. Kiedy obudziłam się zupełnie wykończona, po prawie nieprzespanej nocy, musiałam iść do kuchni, pomóc w przygotowaniu śniadania. Nie zastałam na nim Kenshina, co tylko wzmogło mój niepokój. Siedział tam jednak Iuzuka, w dodatku wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego z siebie i beztroskiego. Kenshina spotkałam dużo później, ale znów nie było mi dane z nim porozmawiać, bo szedł właśnie z Katsurą-san do jego pokoju i tylko kiwnął mi głową kiedy przechodził. Zanim zniknął za shoji razem z przełożonym zdążyłam tylko zauważyć, że jego ki sugerowało, że zrobił się zaniepokojony.

Już myślałam, że tego dnia nie uda mi się porozmawiać z Kenshinem i byłam w naprawdę podłym nastroju. Skubiąc kolację w naszym wspólnym pokoju, nie oczekiwałam, że się zjawi. Jednak przyszedł. Wsunął się do pokoju tak cicho, że gdybym akurat nie patrzyła na shoji, nie zauważyłabym jego pojawienia się.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem wcześniej z tobą porozmawiać. Musiałem zająć się sprawami dla Katsury-san.

- Nie szkodzi – powiedziałam i poczułam, że robi mi się lżej. Humor trochę mi się poprawił. W końcu był tu ze mną, cały i zdrowy. – Rozumiem to.

Na chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Postanowiłam sobie, że spytam Kenshina o Iuzukę, ale teraz nie wiedziałam jak.

- A co z...

- Nie powinienem ci nic mówić. Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Mogłam się spodziewać, że powie coś takiego. Trochę mnie to zirytowało. W końcu chciałabym jakoś pomóc!

- Jeśli chodzi o Iuzukę... Jest szpiegiem, jego zadanie polega na tym, żeby zbliżyć się do wroga – powiedział w końcu niechętnie.

No tak. To brzmiało całkiem logicznie. Chociaż zupełnie mi nie pasowało. Miałam denerwujące uczucie, że to nie do końca prawda. Wcale nie ufałam Iuzuce.

Spojrzałam na chłopaka. Usiadł koło mnie, tak jak zwykle opierając się o ścianę. Zamilknąwszy odwrócił głowę w stronę okna i zamarł w zamyśleniu. W tej chwili pomyślałam, że wygląda na naprawdę zmęczonego. O wiele bardziej niż mógłby być zmęczony ktoś w jego wieku. Przyszło mi do głowy, że chłopacy, których znałam, chłopacy z moich czasów... Nawet kiedy będą dwa razy starsi, nie będą musieli zmierzyć się z czymś takim jak on. Zrobiło mi się smutno. Znowu. Ostatnio naprawdę często chodziłam przygnębiona. Muszę z tym skończyć. To wcale nie pomoże Kenshinowi! Spojrzałam na niego i po drodze mój wzrok omiótł moją tacę z kolacją.

- Jadłeś coś? – spytałam, podejrzewając, że pewnie nie. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę z lekkim opóźnieniem, spoglądając pytająco, jakby nie był pewny czy w ogóle się odezwałam.

- Jadłeś coś? – powtórzyłam.

- Nie pamiętam – powiedział w końcu. O mało się nie roześmiałam, taką śmieszną minę zrobił, kiedy próbował sobie przypomnieć. Jednak zaraz potem znowu przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy i powrócił do niewesołych rozmyślań.

- Przyniosę ci coś – mruknęłam i zabierając swoją tacę wyszłam z pokoju. Kiedy wróciłam z kuchni, Kenshin siedział dokładnie w tej samej pozycji. Postawiłam przed nim tacę i zabrałam się za szycie, które zostawiła mi wcześniej Okami-san. Chłopak zjadł trochę, ale szybko odstawił pałeczki i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Zapomniawszy o szyciu zapatrzyłam się na niego. Nawet po dłuższej chwili nie odwrócił się do mnie. Potem zauważyłam, że jego twarz łagodnieje i delikatnie pochyla się w dół. Zasnął. Odetchnęłam głębiej i zabrałam się z powrotem do szycia. Może przynajmniej trochę wypocznie. Rano dopilnuję, żeby zjadł porządny posiłek. Odetchnęłam głębiej i zabrałam się z powrotem do szycia.

Zajęta robotą nie zauważyłam upływu czasu. Był już późny wieczór, kiedy nagle shoji zostały rozsunięte z trzaskiem i na progu ukazał się Iuzuka. Ktoś kogo akurat najmniej miałam ochotę zobaczyć. Szczególnie, kiedy Kenshin spał i miał okazję trochę wypocząć.

- Hej, Himura. Jest festiwal! Chodźmy! Potem możemy uderzyć na dzielnicę czerwonych latarni...

- Cicho – syknęłam zirytowana, zapominając o manierach. – Onegai. – dodałam szybko się reflektując. – Himura-san dopiero co zasnął.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie lekko zaskoczony, po czym zasunął z powrotem shoji zostawiając nas w spokoju. Który jednak nie trwał długo. Zanim zdążyłam skoncentrować się na powrót na szyciu poczułam dziwny podskok w ki na korytarzu, a zaraz potem również zaniepokojenie i zaalarmowanie, dochodzące, od zupełnie przytomnego już Kenshina.

- Co się dzieje? – Powiedziałam praktycznie do siebie. – Iuzuka właśnie tu...

- Jest w swoim pokoju – usłyszałam głos z korytarza, chyba właśnie Iuzuki.

- HIMURA! – Odezwał się potężny baryton i zaraz potem jakiś potężny mężczyzna, ze stojącym za nim Iuzuką, pokazał się w rozsuniętych shoji.

Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, musiało dziać się coś niedobrego.

- Katakai-san, o co chodzi? – Spytał Kenshin poważnym i jednocześnie nieco zaskoczonym tonem. – Powinieneś właśnie ochraniać Katsurę-san na spotkaniu...!

- Sekretne miejsce spotkania... Ikedaya – zaczął zaaferowany wielkolud – Shinsengumi zrobiło na nie nalot!

- To znaczy, że był przeciek! – Zawołał Iuzuka. Zrobiło mi się zimno kiedy to usłyszałam. Nie mogąc na niego spojrzeć odwróciłam się w stronę Kenshina. Miałam przeczucie, że to właśnie Iuzuka miał z tym coś wspólnego.

- Co z Katsurą-san?! – Chciał wiedzieć Battousai. Zauważyłam, że jego oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie złotem.

- Było zbyt wcześnie, aby dotarł do Ikedayi, więc na jego miejscu stanął głowa Tsushimy, a ponieważ uciął sobie drzemkę, z ledwością udało mu się uniknąć katastrofy. Ale... Yoshida-san i Miyabe-sensei... i inni...

Słysząc to chłopak zaczął się podnosić. Nie zdążyłam nawet zareagować, ale na szczęście w porę powstrzymał go Iuzuka. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek będę mu za coś wdzięczna. Wcale mi się to nie podobało.

- Himura, matte! Już za późno – mówił tymczasem, próbując powstrzymać Kenshina przed wyrwaniem się mu. – Nawet gdybyś wybiegł stąd natychmiast i tak nie zdążysz na czas. Są tam 3000 żołnierzy Shinsengumi! Walka teraz tylko utrudni wszystko Choushuu!

Kenshin zamarł w bezruchu i w końcu się uspokoił. Iuzuka puścił go jak tylko upewnił się, że chłopak nie skorzysta z okazji, żeby pobiec do Ikedayi, po czym spojrzawszy na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby mówił, że mam nie pozwolić Himurze zrobić nic głupiego, zostawił nas samych.

5


	8. Chapter 8

Kilka następnych dni było koszmarnych. Wszyscy nie tylko chodzili przygnębieni ale także strasznie nerwowi. Przygotowując posiłki w kuchni nasłuchałam się od samurajów, jak to Shinsengumi urządzili triumfalny powrót, maszerując przez miasto w swoich uniformach, cali okrwawieni. Wszyscy uważali, że są tak silni, że na pewno pokonają Ishin-shishi. To z pewnością nie podnosiło morali. Sama też miałam nerwy w strzępach. Kenshin oczywiście nic mi nie mówił, co mnie okropnie denerwowało bo nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Jedyne rzeczy których się dowiadywałam pochodziły z podsłuchiwania i opowieści innych samurajów. Teraz nawet nie przyszło by mi do głowy, żeby się wymknąć i dowiedzieć czegoś na własną rękę. Za bardzo się bałam. Szybko jednak zrezygnowałam z fochów, kiedy zobaczyłam, jaki to ma wpływ na Kenshina. Kiedy się zorientowałam, że to mu wcale nie pomaga, zupełnie zmieniłam nastawienie. Starałam się mu pomagać jak tylko mogłam, niestety ograniczało się to jedynie do pokazywania, że jestem przy nim i pilnowania, żeby pamiętał o jedzeniu.

Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. Dochodziły do nas nieciekawe informacje, w dodatku podejrzewałam, że nieco przekręcone, biorąc pod uwagę to co pamiętałam z historii. 3000 żołnierzy Shinsengumi ruszyło na stolicę. Siły Bakufu mimo przewagi liczebnej, nie dawały rady ich pokonać. Kenshin również brał udział w walce. Kiedy go nie było, a wiedziałam, że gdzieś tam toczy się bitwa, myślałam, że zwariuję. Godziny ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie i miałam wrażenie jakby czas się zatrzymał, żeby jeszcze bardziej mnie torturować. To, że wiedziałam jak to się skończy wcale nie pomagało. Na historii wpajali nam tyle razy, jak to Ishin-shishi zdołało pokonać Shinsengumi i wprowadzić erę Meiji. Z tego co pamiętałam Battousai miał zniknąć pod koniec tej całej wojny, po jakiejś ważnej bitwie. Do końca jeszcze brakowało całkiem sporo. To powinno mnie pocieszyć. Przecież Kenshin miał wrócić. Ale kiedy już byłam w samym środku tego wszystkiego, wcale nie wydawało mi się to takie pewne. A jeśli moja obecność w przeszłości coś zmieniła? Chyba nawet wolałabym być tam z nimi, walczyć. Robić cokolwiek, a nie siedzieć tak bezczynnie! W dodatku moja wyobraźnia wcale nie pomagała. Tylko jeszcze bardziej się nakręcałam.

Kiedy wreszcie samurajowie zaczęli wracać z pola bitwy, miałam wrażenie jakbym dostała załamania nerwowego. Szybko jednak się z tego otrząsnęłam, bowiem razem z Okami-san musiałyśmy zająć się rannymi. Kobieta poleciła mi zająć się jakimś mężczyzną i zabrałam się za to od razu, jednocześnie zastanawiając się gdzie był Kenshin. Z ledwością udało mi się założyć opatrunek. Na szczęście samuraj nie był poważnie ranny. Zaraz jednak Okami-san posłała mnie do następnego. Już miałam się nim zająć, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak Himura wsuwa się do pomieszczenia, podtrzymując jakiegoś samuraja, prawie dwa razy od niego większego. Chciałam od razu rzucić się na pomoc Kenshinowi, ale Okami-san mnie powstrzymała. Musiałam się zając tym, którego zaczęłam opatrywać. Z niechęcią się do tego zabrałam, patrząc jak kobieta opatruje ciężej rannego towarzysza Kenshina. Usłyszałam jeszcze jak chłopak wymiguje się od opatrunku, twierdząc, że jest tylko lekko ranny, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jakoś udało mi się skupić na tym co powinnam była robić, ale jak tylko skończyłam, zanim Okami-san zdążyła przydzielić mi kogoś następnego do opatrzenia udało mi się przekonać ją, że Kenshinem też trzeba się zająć, bo z pewnością nie był do końca szczery w podaniu faktycznego stanu swoich obrażeń. Okami-san zgodziła się ze mną i posłała do niego, stwierdzając, że sama sobie poradzi. W końcu jakoś sobie radziła, kiedy jeszcze mnie tu nie było.

Kenshina odnalazłam w naszym pokoju. Kiedy rozsunęłam ze złością shoji, aż podskoczył. Po czym cicho jęknął, bo ruch podrażnił rany. Stojąc nadal na progu, widziałam tylko jego nagie plecy. Siedział tyłem do mnie, z opuszczoną hakamą. Na prawym ramieniu i lewym boku widniały, nadal krwawiące, dość głębokie cięcia.

- Kenshin! – Wrzasnęłam od drzwi. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Nie jesteś ciężko ranny? – Mówiłam nadal podniesionym głosem, który wręcz ociekał sarkazmem. Tym razem poważnie mnie zdenerwował.

Obeszłam go i stanęłam przed nim. Miał opuszczoną głowę.

- To nic takiego. Inni ucierpieli o wiele bardziej – powiedział cicho grobowym tonem.

Przewróciłam oczami i rzucając jednocześnie opatrunki obok niego usiadłam przed nim. Bez słowa zaczęłam przyglądać się mu, żeby ocenić jego stan. Z westchnieniem zaczęłam go opatrywać, zupełnie ignorując jego mamrotanie, że może zrobić to sam. Byłam tak wściekła i zmartwiona, że nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że był tak blisko... bez hakamy. Zapach jego krwi skutecznie odpędzał takie myśli.

Chociaż kiedy owijałam bandażem ranę na jego boku, przy czym musiałam się do niego przybliżyć jeszcze bardziej, stwierdziłam, że dla niego chyba nie do końca. Odsuwając się zauważyłam, jak na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec.

Zignorowałam to. Miałam mu coś do powiedzenia.

- Słuchaj Kenshin – zaczęłam w miarę spokojnie. Spojrzał na mnie. Kiedy byłam pewna, że patrzy mi w oczy, kontynuowałam. Raczej głośno. – Cokolwiek się stanie... Nie waż mi się zginąć! Rozumiesz?!

Kiedy to usłyszał wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie pozwoliłam mu dojść do słowa. Dobrze wiedziałam, co ma zamiar powiedzieć.

- Rozumiem, że robisz wszystko dla większego dobra... i tak dalej, ale to nie znaczy, że masz dać się zabić! Cokolwiek się będzie działo, masz zrobić wszystko, żeby wyjść z tego żywy! Jasne? Nie pozwolę Ci zostawić mnie samej w tym całym bajzlu!

Zaczynałam histeryzować. Już nawet nie zależało mi na tym, żeby mówić nie używając współczesnego języka. Poczułam, że oczy mnie pieką. Wkurzyło mnie to, nie miałam zamiaru się mazać. Byłam wściekła!

- Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz... i dasz się zabić... Możesz być pewny, że tego pożałujesz! – Ciągnęłam coraz bardziej płaczliwym tonem. – Choćbym miała oddać duszę najgorszym demonom, sprowadzę cię z powrotem i tak cię urządzę, że...

Nie dałam rady sprecyzować groźby, bo głos zaczął mi się trząść. Spojrzałam nieśmiało na Kenshina, niepewna jak zareaguje na mój wybuch. Patrzył na mnie takim łagodnym wzrokiem, że aż zrobiło mi się głupio. Spuściłam głowę, ale od razu uniósł ją, głaszcząc mnie po policzku.

- Nie zostawię cię samej – powiedział. Zabrzmiało to dość uroczyście, ale mi nie wystarczyło.

- Przysięgasz? – Chwyciłam za przegub jego ręki, tej, którą wciąż trzymał na moim policzku. – Przysięgasz, że cokolwiek się stanie, zrobisz wszystko, żeby wyjść z tego żywym?

Jego wzrok spoważniał. Poczułam, jakby mnie nim przeszywał na wylot.

- Przysięgam – powiedział, po czym mnie pocałował. Kiedy to zrobił, poczułam kilka rzeczy na raz. Motyle rozszalały mi się w brzuchu, łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach, a na drugiej ręce, którą trzymałam na jego ramieniu, poczułam coś ciepłego i mokrego. To mnie momentalnie otrzeźwiło. Jaka byłam głupia! Od razu się od niego odsunęłam, zabierając jednocześnie dłoń z jego ramienia. Spojrzał na mnie trochę zaskoczony. Pokazałam mu ją. Cała była we krwi. Jego. W dodatku na pewno sprawiłam mu ból, ściskając miejsce, w którym miał rozcięcie.

- Gomenasai – powiedziałam, wycierając rękę i chwytając za bandaże. – Powinnam była doprowadzić cię do porządku zanim zaczęłam na ciebie wrzeszczeć.

Resztę jego obrażeń opatrzyłam w milczeniu. Kenshin nie zgłaszał więcej sprzeciwów. Mimo wszystko musiało go nieźle wszystko boleć i był też okropnie wyczerpany. Kiedy skończyłam, miałam zamiar zostać z nim i dopilnować, żeby odpoczął, ale wkrótce potem przyszedł jakiś samuraj z poleceniem od Okami-san, żebym zeszła jej pomóc jeśli skończyłam już zajmować się Kenshinem. Zrezygnowana kazałam chłopakowi wypoczywać i powlokłam się na dół.

Okazało się, że nie tylko ludzie ucierpieli w bitwie. Ogień podłożony przez Shinsengumi szybko rozprzestrzenił się po dużych obszarach miasta, a ponieważ większość ludzi zaangażowana była w walkę, brakowało osób które mogłyby zmniejszyć szkody. Pogorzeliska można było zobaczyć w większej części miasta, o czym mogłam się sama przekonać, idąc ulicami z Kenshinem, kilka dni po walce. Rano tego dnia oświadczył, że gdzieś mnie zabiera i nie wyjaśnił niczego więcej. Mimo odniesionych obrażeń, już następnego dnia po bitwie, Kenshin zaczął wychodzić, znikając na kilka godzin za każdym razem. Wyglądało to na sprawy Ishin-shishi, więc mimo, że mi się nie podobało musiałam się z tym pogodzić. Kiedy jednak zabrał mnie ze sobą nie miałam pojęcia o co może chodzić. Męczyło mnie to całą drogę, przez ponure ulice, na których rzadko spotykaliśmy jakichś ludzi, wszyscy którzy musieli coś załatwić, albo nawet spróbować naprawić szkody, wyglądali na bardziej zaniepokojonych i nerwowych niż wcześniej. Zresztą trudno im się dziwić. Nawet ja byłam zaniepokojona, mimo, że szłam z Kenshinem.

Miejscem, do którego zmierzaliśmy, okazał się most nad rzeką. Zdumiałam się kiedy Kenshin przystanął na nim, opierając się o barierkę, jakby na coś czekał. Wokół nie było ludzi oprócz jakiegoś włóczęgi pod mostem. Aż podskoczyłam, kiedy usłyszałam głos Katsury-san dochodzący właśnie od niego.

- Spójrzcie na nas teraz. Frakcja Choushuu w Kioto została zniszczona. Jesteśmy ścigani jako wrogowie cesarza. W Hagi do głosu dochodzą konserwatyści... Był przewrót we władzach na prowincji. Przez jakiś czas będę w ukryciu.

Cała ta polityczna mowa Katsury-san była dla mnie niezrozumiała. Byłam pewna, że Kenshin wiedział o co chodzi, ale po co ja byłam potrzebna przy tej rozmowie?

- Nie mogę wrócić do Hagi – kontynuował Katsura-san. – Ale jeśli zostanę tutaj, zostanę złapany.

- Co mam zrobić? – spytał Kenshin. – Kohagiya nie jest już bezpieczną kryjówką.

- Zorganizowaliśmy schronienie w wiosce za miastem. Możecie się tam ukryć, dopóki nie postanowicie co zrobić. Skontaktuję się z wami przez Iuzukę.

- Minako-chan? – zwrócił się do mnie, co mnie trochę zaskoczyło, mimo, że przecież po coś zażyczył sobie mojej obecności.

- Hai?

- Jeśli nie masz dokąd pójść, czy mogłabyś tam zamieszkać z Himurą?

Jego pytanie zupełnie mnie zaskoczyło. Czy przed chwilą właśnie tego nie ustalił? Pyta się mnie o zdanie? Tak, jakby Kenshin pozwolił mi, żebym postąpiła inaczej!

- Młoda para wzbudzi mniej podejrzeń od samotnego chłopaka. Oczywiście byłoby to tylko na pokaz.

Zaniemówiłam. Zrobiło mi się gorąco na samą myśl, że miałabym być żoną Kenshina, nawet jeśli byłoby to udawane.

- Onegai, dbaj o niego – dodał na koniec Katsura-san i zaczął się oddalać, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź.

Przez chwilę staliśmy w milczeniu. Przez szok przebijała mi się tylko jedna myśl. Czy Kenshin będzie chciał tylko udawać? Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co wcześniej mówił i robił wynikałoby, że nie. Ale nagle wydało mi się to tylko myśleniem życzeniowym. Ta myśl oszołomiła mnie jeszcze bardziej. Czy ja chcę, żeby on chciał się ze mną ożenić naprawdę? Zanim zdążyłam się nad tym zastanowić Kenshin się odezwał.

- Wydaje mi się niewłaściwe pozostawiać tobie podjęcie tej decyzji... – spojrzał na mnie nieśmiało. – Ale bądźmy razem. Nie wiem jak długo to potrwa, ale... zostańmy małżeństwem, tak naprawdę.

Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nawet nie zdenerwowało mnie pierwsze zdanie. Serce zaczęło mi walić jak oszalałe.

I nagle poczułam jak na twarz wypływa mi uśmiech. Wiedziałam, że to szaleństwo, ale musiałam to zrobić.

Rzuciłam mu się na szyję, obejmując najmocniej jak mogłam. W pierwszym momencie nie zareagował, na pewno nie mniej zaskoczony ode mnie, w końcu w tych czasach nie okazywano uczuć.

- Zróbmy to – powiedziałam wtulając głowę w jego szyję i wtedy też mnie objął. Stając tak przytuleni na środku mostu poczułam się bezpieczna. Poczułam, że wszystko się ułoży, że wszystko będzie dobrze...

Ślub wzięliśmy jeszcze tego samego dnia. Kiedy już przestaliśmy się ściskać, Kenshin zabrał mnie do świątyni shinto, tej samej, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Idąc tam byłam jednocześnie szczęśliwa i myślałam, że to szaleństwo. Nie miałam pojęcia czy dobrze robiłam. Gdybym była w moich czasach nigdy bym nie pomyślała o wyjściu za mąż w takim wieku, nawet gdybym była w ciąży albo coś. To przypomniało mi o domu. Ze zdumieniem pomyślałam sobie, że nawet gdybym miała możliwość powrotu do moich czasów, chyba bym tego nie zrobiła. Wolałabym zostać tutaj, z Kenshinem. Zrobiło mi się smutno na myśl o rodzinie, o tych wszystkich, których tam zostawiłam. Ale od razu dotarło do mnie, że Kenshin potrzebuje mnie bardziej. Nie ma rodziny, nikogo oprócz mnie. No właśnie, a co będzie jeśli w pewnym momencie przeniosę się z powrotem do moich czasów? Jeśli nie będę miała na to wpływu? Spojrzałam na Kenshina. Może to się nigdy nie zdarzyć, ale jeśli tak się stanie... wtedy będę się martwić – postanowiłam w przypływie optymizmu. A do tej pory mam zamiar cieszyć się tym co mam.

Mieliśmy wielkie szczęście, że świątynia nie spłonęła. Jej lokalizacja na szczycie wzgórza na obrzeżu miasta z pewnością miała w tym swój udział. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy trochę się zdziwiłam, okazało się bowiem, że do świątyni przybyło sporo osób szukających schronienia lub modląc się o koniec walk. Powinnam była to przewidzieć. Odnalezienie jakiegoś kapłana pomiędzy gośćmi świątyni zajęło nam trochę czasu. Kenshin przedstawił naszą sytuację. Powiedział, że w związku z obecnym stanem rzeczy w mieście i w całym kraju, kiedy nawet najbliższa przyszłość jest niepewna, chcielibyśmy pobrać się jak najszybciej. Kapłan nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego i przemknęło mi przez myśl, że ostatnio pewnie często słyszy takie prośby. Przyjrzał nam się uważnie i gdy stwierdził, że najwyraźniej naprawdę chcemy wziąć ślub, zgodził się go nam udzielić. Chwilę później klęczeliśmy naprzeciwko siebie w głównej salce świątyni, ja w moim znoszonym kimonie, tym samym które dostałam od Okami-san, Kenshin w połatanej hakamie... Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie swój ślub. Mimo wszystko nie żałowałam tego co robiłam.

Najpierw wypiliśmy trzy czarki sake. Zaczynając od najmniejszej, najpierw Kenshin, potem ja i tak na zmianę aż do ostatniej, największej. Następnie złożyliśmy przysięgę, ale podekscytowanie, połączone z sake spowodowało, że nawet nie wiedziałam co mówię. Zanim się obejrzałam staliśmy już przy torii u podnóża wzniesienia, na którym znajdowała się świątynia.

Postanowiliśmy, że do domku we wsi, w którym mieliśmy się schronić, przeniesiemy się od razu. Już o zmierzchu byliśmy na miejscu, razem z całym naszym skromnym dobytkiem. Chatka okazała się malutka, z jedną izdebką. Stała przy drodze, w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty domów w wiosce. Przed nią rozpościerało się małe poletko, akurat wystarczające dla dwóch osób.

Przez całą drogę, a nawet potem, gdy już ujrzałam miejsce przeznaczenia, nie byłam w stanie myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko: Jestem żoną Kenshina! Jestem żoną Kenshina! I tak w kółko. Byłam jak w transie, nic do mnie nie docierało.

Dopiero kiedy znaleźliśmy się w środku chatki uzmysłowiłam sobie, że... jestem żoną Kenshina! A to oznaczało... noc poślubną.

Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłam momentalnie poczułam podekscytowanie. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, ale jednocześnie poczułam też zdenerwowanie. W końcu miał to być mój pierwszy raz. I to po ślubie. Nie sądziłam, że będę z tym czekać do ślubu. To tak jakoś samo wyszło. Kiedy wcześniej działo się coś między mną i Kenshinem nie byłam taka zdenerwowana, ale z drugiej strony zawsze wychodziło to jakoś spontanicznie.

Było już dość późno, więc jak tylko weszliśmy, zostawiliśmy pakunki, których nie było znowu tak wiele i razem zabraliśmy się do rozkładania futonu. Ręce trochę mi się trzęsły. Zauważyłam też, że Kenshin miał zaróżowione policzki. Chyba myślał o tym samym, co ja. Jego zażenowanie podniosło mnie trochę na duchu. Rozłożywszy futon usiedliśmy na nim obok siebie. Zrobiło się niezręcznie. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w milczeniu. Cisza zaczęła doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa. Spojrzałam mu w twarz, ale nie mogłam widzieć jego wzroku, bo pochylał lekko głowę, przez co oczy zasłaniała mu grzywka. Po chwili musiał poczuć, że się w niego wpatruję, bo podniósł wzrok i napotkał moje spojrzenie. Choć wydawało mi się to niemożliwe, serce zaczęło mi walić jeszcze szybciej. Stwierdziłam, że nie wytrzymam dłużej, jeśli go nie dotknę. Wciąż patrząc mu w oczy sięgnęłam do niego jedną ręką i chwyciłam za pas podtrzymujący hakamę. Pociągnęłam go delikatnie, tak, żeby się rozwiązał. W tym momencie oczy Kenshina zrobiły się zupełnie złote i zanim się obejrzałam, jego usta znalazły się na moich, a chwilę potem leżeliśmy na futonie pozbywając się ubrania. Zupełnie zapomniałam o zdenerwowaniu, szczególnie, że wydawało mi się jakby jego usta i ręce były wszędzie. Kiedy znalazł się we mnie poczułam jak oczy zachodzą mi łzami, ale Kenshin szybko sprawił, że zapomniałam o bólu. Kochaliśmy się do późnej nocy.

Następnego dnia byłam cała obolała, ale szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Razem z Kenshinem zaczęliśmy doprowadzać naszą chatkę do bardziej znośnego stanu. Wyszorowaliśmy ją i wysprzątaliśmy. Po południu wybraliśmy się do wioski, żeby uzupełnić zapasy pożywienia, korzystając z naszych skromnych zasobów finansowych. Kenshin załatwił sobie również koszyk do noszenia na plecach. Miał on się nam przydać do uwiarygodnienia naszej przykrywki, jako, że Kenshin miał udawać handlarza lekami. Podejrzewałam też, że tylko dzięki tej przykrywce będziemy w stanie jakoś związać koniec z końcem, bo nie sądziłam, żeby Ishin-shishi miało możliwości, żeby nas ciągle finansować. W końcu mieli na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy.

Tak więc w następnych dniach zaczęliśmy chodzić do wioski, a czasami także nawet nieco dalej, żeby sprzedawać lekarstwa. Okazało się, że Kenshin jest w tym całkiem dobry. Ja ze swojej strony również starałam się pomagać, często więc rozmawiałam z napotkanymi ludźmi, usiłując zyskać ich sympatię. Szybko staliśmy się znani w wiosce. Nikt nie wydawał się wątpić w naszą tożsamość, odgrywanie naszej roli okazało się być całkiem łatwe. Dzięki zawartym znajomościom udało mi się zyskać inny sposób na zarobienie pieniędzy. Ponieważ oprócz handlowania z Kenshinem nie miałam nic innego do roboty, przez resztę dnia miałam czas. Z nadejściem wiosny mieliśmy zamiar obsadzić nasze poletko, ale na razie zajęłam się szyciem.

Życie w naszej chatce płynęło powoli i naprawdę spokojnie. Już po kilku dniach od naszego zamieszkania tam, w pobliżu zaczęła się kręcić gromadka dzieci z wioski. Jeśli nie miałam akurat nic innego do roboty, co zdarzało się raczej często, przyłączałam się do zabawy. Czasami tylko przyglądałam się jak się bawią z Kenshinem, szczególnie chłopcy, którzy na przykład udawali, że z nim walczą, używając do tego patyków znalezionych w okolicy. Lubiłam patrzyć jak bawi się z dziećmi. Wyglądał tak niewinnie między nimi, tak młodo. I coraz częściej się uśmiechał. Kiedy byliśmy sami, kiedy handlowaliśmy lekami, kiedy bawił się z dzieciakami z wioski, na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. Nie byłam pewna czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale cieszyłam się, że zyskał trochę spokoju i szczęścia.

Dodatkowo, gdy tak przyglądałam się bawiącemu się z dziećmi Kenshinowi, myślałam sobie, że też chciałabym mieć dziecko. Właściwie dziwiłam się, biorąc pod uwagę jak często się kochaliśmy, że jeszcze nie zaszłam w ciążę. Z drugiej strony czasy nie sprzyjały rodzeniu dziecka, a Kenshin mógł w każdej chwili zostać odwołany z naszej kryjówki, żeby wykonać jakieś zadanie, albo co gorsze musieć brać udział w jakiejś bitwie. Wiedziałam, że nawet będąc w ciąży nie powstrzymałabym go przed zrobieniem tego co uważał za słuszne.

Mijały miesiące, zrobiła się zima, a my coraz częściej rozmawialiśmy. Kenshin zaczął się otwierać.

- Ponad rok temu – zaczął któregoś wieczoru, kiedy siedzieliśmy przytuleni, opatuleni kocem. – Ponieważ chciałem ochraniać szczęście ludzi w tym kraju, pokłóciłem się z moim mistrzem i odszedłem. Chciałem zakończyć konflikty i stworzyć nową erę. Dlatego dołączyłem do Choushu Ishin-shishi i zostałem hitokiri Battosaiem. Myślałem, że uda mi się z pomocą Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Ale w rzeczywistości, to nie było takie proste.

- Wciąż zabijałem i zabijałem – mówił beznamiętnym głosem – nie przybliżając nowej ery nawet odrobinę. Byłem zwykłym mordercą.

Miałam ochotę go pocieszyć, zaprzeczyć, ale słuchałam tylko bojąc się głębiej odetchnąć. Chciałam usłyszeć wszystko, a bałam się, że jeśli mu przerwę, to nie będzie kontynuował.

- Wyzbyłem się wszelkich uczuć, ale gdzieś w mojej świadomości wciąż był obecny zapach krwi. Aż do chwili kiedy cię spotkałem. Swoimi pytaniami przebiłaś się przez otaczającą mnie mgłę. Przywróciłaś mi na wpół utracone człowieczeństwo. Już nie czuję zapachu krwi. Tylko ciebie pachnącą jaśminem. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem, że nieważne jak wielki jest Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, jak bardzo będę się starał poprawić swoje umiejętności, jeden człowiek nie może zmienić świata sam. I z pewnością nie może udźwignąć ciężaru odpowiedzialności za szczęście wszystkich ludzi. Jedyne co jest w stanie zrobić, to chronić szczęście ludzi, których spotyka na swej drodze, jednego po drugim. Ale przedtem, moje dni jako hitokiri Battousai będą trwać. Pójdę naprzód, po trupach, aż do dnia, kiedy nowa era zostanie osiągnięta. Ale kiedy już nastanie... może to głupota z mojej strony, ale chciałbym wtedy chronić ludzi bez przelewania krwi, bez odbierania życia. Żeby odpokutować za odbieranie szczęścia innym...

Zrobiło mi się cieplej, kiedy to powiedział. Więc jednak chciał przestać, jednak jakoś na niego wpłynęłam.

- Minako? – Powiedział jeszcze. Spojrzałam mu w oczy z niemym zapytaniem.

- Przysięgam, że ochronię twoje szczęście.

- Wiem – stwierdziłam, mocniej się do niego przytulając.

5


	9. Chapter 9

Mimo, że życie toczyło się niezwykle spokojnie bywały momenty, kiedy ogarniał mnie niepokój. Byliśmy praktycznie odcięci od świata i od wszelkich spraw spoza wioski, a jednak, od czasu do czasu, na naszym progu pojawiał się Iuzuka, przynosząc wieści. Kenshin zwykle wychodził z nim wtedy i obaj znikali na kilka godzin. Po powrocie Kenshin nie wyglądał nigdy na zmartwionego czy zaalarmowanego. Nie mówił o tym co usłyszał, najwyżej jakieś nieznaczące uwagi, ale wiedziałam, że nie dzieje się dobrze. Nie byłam pewna czy Iuzuka przekazuje wszystko co się dzieje, ani czy podaje prawdziwe informacje. Chociaż nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby był dla nas jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem, nie podobało mi się, że ten człowiek znał miejsce naszego pobytu.

Zanim się obejrzałam nastał luty. Przez dłuższy czas nic się nie działo i miałam wrażenie, że świat o nas zapomniał. Zima była ciężka ale jakoś sobie radziliśmy. Byłam z Kenshinem i czułam się bezpiecznie. Zawsze mi towarzyszył, kiedy gdzieś wychodziłam, a jeśli musiał gdzieś iść sam starał się wrócić jak najszybciej. Kiedy nie mógł pilnował, żeby ktoś z wioski dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, nawet jeśli miała to być tylko jakaś starsza kobieta.

Któregoś dnia Kenshin poszedł sprzedawać leki sam, wręcz każąc mi zostać w domu, bo trochę źle się czułam. Mieszkając w takich warunkach na początku prawie ciągle bywałam przeziębiona. Potem trochę się zahartowałam, więc zignorowałabym chorobę, ale chłopak się uparł. Nawet poprosił naszą najbliższą sąsiadkę, Meirin, żeby dotrzymała mi towarzystwa. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku, która miała gromadkę dzieci i z którą często rozmawiałam, kiedy przychodziłam do wsi. Czasami pomagałam jej opiekować się najmłodszymi, a ona wtedy zawsze się śmiała, że będę miała praktykę, kiedy w końcu będziemy mieli własne.

Ponieważ zaczynałam się czuć coraz gorzej byłam zadowolona, że przynajmniej zostałam w domu, w dodatku mając towarzystwo. Meirin-san zresztą, zaraz po wyjściu Kenshina opatuliła mnie kocem każąc zostać na futonie, a sama zrobiła mi herbatę i opowiadała śmieszne historyjki o wyczynach swoich dzieci.

Lada chwila spodziewałam się powrotu Kenshina, kiedy usłyszałyśmy łomot w drzwi. Meirin-san, podniosła się zaniepokojona i nakazując mi pozostać na futonie, poszła otworzyć. Słysząc pukanie przeraziłam się. Starając się uspokoić usiłowałam jednocześnie poczuć ki przybysza. Było dziwnie znajome. Kiedy drzwi zostały otworzone ukazał się w nich Iuzuka. Wpadł do środka, prawie potrącając kobietę.

- Iuzuka-san?! – Odezwałam się podnosząc do pozycji siedzącej. Meirin-san widząc, że znam mężczyznę zamknęła za nim drzwi, żeby nie wypuszczać ciepła.

- Czy coś się stało?

Sposób, w jaki się pojawił mnie zaalarmował. Spróbowałam wyczuć w jego ki jakąś wskazówkę. Wydało mi się, że jest trochę zaniepokojony, ale przede wszystkim bardzo podekscytowany.

- Kenshina nie ma, ale powinien zaraz wrócić.

- Przyszedłem tu po ciebie – oznajmił bezceremonialnie.

- Jak to? – Spytałam, zrywając się na równe nogi. Zrobiło mi się trochę słabo, ale udało mi się utrzymać na nogach.

- Shinsengumi odkryło waszą kryjówkę. Będą tutaj lada chwila. Nasi zdążyli już ostrzec Himurę, dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa nie pozwolili mu po ciebie wrócić. Dlatego ja tu jestem. Mam cię do niego zabrać, zanim pojawi się tu Shinsengumi.

- Och, Kami-sama! – Westchnęła kobieta słysząc to. Ja patrzyłam tylko osłupiała na Iuzukę. Nie mogłam być stuprocentowo pewna, ale od jego ki aż wionęło obłudą. To, że Kenshin pozwoliłby komuś innemu przyjść po mnie było niemożliwe! Prędzej by zasiekł własnych towarzyszy, żeby tylko po mnie wrócić.

- Na co czekasz, dziewczyno, musimy się spieszyć – ponaglił mnie Iuzuka. – Ubieraj się!

Spojrzałam na niego tępo. Jak mógł tak kłamać! Zmroziło mnie totalnie. Miałam rację co do niego. Był zdrajcą.

Nie miałam pojęcia co robić. Nie mogłam z nim iść. Jedyna myśl do jakiej była zdolna to: Zasadzka! Zasadzka! Zasadzka! Chcieli dorwać Kenshina przeze mnie. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić, ale nie wiedziałam jak temu zapobiec. Iuzuka był o wiele silniejszy ode mnie, w dodatku uzbrojony. Ja nie miałam żadnej broni, Kenshin nie rozstawał się ze swoim daisho. Miałam przy sobie jedynie kaiken, który dostałam od Okami-san, który zawsze trzymałam przy futonie, bądź za obi, i szpilki do włosów, które mogły posłużyć jako broń, ale które leżały gdzieś na dnie skrzyni, bo i tak ich nie używałam. Z samym kaikenem nie miałam żadnych szans w starciu z mężczyzną. Nawet z kataną pewnie bym nie miała. Zresztą była tu jeszcze Meirin-san, nie chciałam, żeby przy okazji stała jej się krzywda.

Nie wiedząc co robić stałam niezdecydowana. W końcu postanowiłam chwycić za kaiken, leżący przy futonie, ale zanim zdołałam się pochylić, zauważyłam jakiś ruch i z ledwością udało mi się odskoczyć przed uderzeniem rękojeścią katany Iuzuki. Meirin-san krzyknęła i cofnęła się pod ścianę, zakrywając usta dłońmi. Iuzuka chyba zorientował się, że mu nie uwierzyłam i zrezygnował z udawania.

- Nie trudź się. Jeszcze sama zrobisz sobie krzywdę tym sztyletem. A wierz mi, dopóki nie zwabimy Battousaia musisz być jeszcze cała. Zresztą, kiedy już z nim skończymy mam zamiar trochę się tobą pocieszyć – uśmiechnął się obleśnie i poczułam mdłości, o wiele silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Cofnęłam się nieświadomie i natrafiłam plecami na ścianę. W ten sposób się nie obronisz! - Powiedziałam sobie, ale nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Z przerażenia poczułam jak miękną mi nogi.

- Mogłaś pójść z własnej woli – zaśmiał się, po czym błyskawicznie do mnie doskoczył. Nie zdążyłam się uchylić, odskoczyć, ani zrobić cokolwiek. Poczułam tylko tępy ból na skroni i coś ciepłego spływającego mi po twarzy, kiedy upadałam na ziemię. Zamroczyło mnie, ale zanim straciłam przytomność usłyszałam jeszcze jak Iuzuka mówi do kobiety.

- Jeśli chcesz żyć, oddasz to Himurze...

Kenshin! Nie daj się zabić! – Pomyślałam i odpłynęłam w nieświadomość.

Obudziłam się czując pulsujący ból głowy, cała skostniała z zimna. Kiedy po jakimś czasie udało mi się pozbyć mroczków sprzed oczu i skupić choć trochę myśli, spróbowałam się poruszyć i stwierdziłam, że mam skrępowane w nadgarstkach ręce. Uzmysłowiłam sobie też, że leżę na jakiejś drewnianej podłodze. Wydawało mi się, że jestem sama, ale dopiero skupiwszy się mocniej poczułam w pobliżu, prawdopodobnie na zewnątrz, obecność kilku osób. Słyszałam szczęk katan. Z przerażeniem odkryłam, że był wśród nich Kenshin. Jego ki promieniowało wściekłością i niepokojem. Oprócz tego było dziwnie słabe. Natychmiast spróbowałam się podnieść, ale tylko zakręciło mi się w głowie. Dopiero po chwili udało mi się unieść i wstać. Zobaczyłam, że znajduję się w jakiejś szopie. Było mi niedobrze i prawie ostatkiem sił, chwiejąc się, udało mi się dotrzeć do drzwi. Nie były zamknięte ale wiedziałam, że za nimi stoją ludzie i że nie mam najmniejszej szansy ucieczki, nawet gdybym chciała zostawić Kenshina. Z trudem otworzyłam je związanymi rękami i praktycznie wypadłam na zewnątrz, upadając w śnieg. Zobaczyłam walczącego Kenshina, mocno rannego. Otoczył mnie zapach krwi i nie udając mi się powstrzymać mdłości zaczęłam wymiotować. Moje pojawienie się wywołało reakcję wśród obecnych. Kenshin odepchnąwszy cięcie przeciwnika spojrzał w moją stronę i krzyknął moje imię. Natomiast jeden z mężczyzn przyglądających się walce podszedł do mnie i kiedy skończyłam wymiotować podciągnął mnie do góry za włosy, po czym powlókł w stronę zebranych, siłą utrzymując mnie w pozycji stojącej.

- Popatrz jak radzi sobie twój chłoptaś. Już całkiem niedługo go zasieczemy, masz więc ostatnią okazję.

Zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej słabo i gdyby mnie nie podtrzymywał, nie ustałabym na nogach. Z przerażeniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że Kenshin walczył z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz, w dodatku był poważnie ranny. Coś z nim było nie tak, jakby nie widział...

- Całkiem długo wytrzymał – mruknął mężczyzna stojący koło nich. – Wygląda na to, że może to trochę potrwać.

- Albo i nie – dodał jeszcze inny, kiedy Kenshin upadł po jakimś ciosie. Od razu próbował się podnieść, ale wyglądało to jakby już nie miał siły.

Musiałam coś zrobić, nie mogłam tak po prostu patrzeć jak go zabijają! Ale nie mogłam, byłam taka bezsilna! Poczułam, że po policzkach spływają mi łzy, spłukując pewnie trochę zaschniętą już krew.

- Kenshin! – krzyknęłam najgłośniej jak byłam w stanie. Tylko tyle mogłam zrobić. – Przysięgałeś!

Usłyszałam śmiech mężczyzny, który mnie trzymał. Właściwie to poczułam, bo aż cały się trząsł. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie wiedziałam tylko czy Kenshin będąc w takim stanie będzie pamiętać o obietnicy, że zrobi wszystko, żeby wyjść z tego żywym. Ale kiedy wrzasnęłam, poczułam nową falę ki dochodzącą od Kenshina. Nagle stało się jakby dwa razy silniejsze i już po chwili udało mu się wstać.

- Dobrze! – powiedział jeden, z jego przeciwników, wyglądający na najsilniejszego. – Może jednak uda mi się trochę zabawić walcząc z nim.

Pomiędzy kolejnymi ciosami zwrócił się do nie walczących mężczyzn.

- Zabierzcie stąd dziewczynę. Ta walka może jeszcze trochę potrwać, a ona wygląda jakby miała zamarznąć. Chciałbym, żeby była w miarę żywa, kiedy już będę mógł się z nią zabawić.

Komentarz wywołał falę furii u Kenshina, ale nawet to nie pozwoliło mu powstrzymać mężczyzn przed zabraniem mnie. Ten, który mnie trzymał, przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię i ruszył w las, wraz z kilkoma towarzyszami.

Byłam tak słaba, że co chwilę traciłam przytomność.

- Szef chce cię tylko dla ciebie, ale my też chcemy się zabawić – usłyszała w pewnym momencie, kiedy akurat byłam przytomna. Jakiś czas później znowu się odezwali – Nie bój się, rozgrzejemy cię całkiem niedługo. Jak tylko znajdziemy się dostatecznie daleko, żeby szef nie usłyszał twoich wrzasków.

Po raz kolejny zrobiło mi się niedobrze. To, w jaki sposób ten facet mnie niósł, także nie pomagało.

W kolejnym przebłysku świadomości stwierdziłam, że muszę coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby zrobili ze mną to co chcieli. Wiedziałam, że nie zdołam ich pokonać, ani pewnie ich powstrzymać, ale musiałam walczyć. Choćbym miała zginąć. Ta perspektywa mi się nie podobała. Nie chciałam zostawiać Kenshina samego. Chociaż nie byłam też pewna czy uda mu się z tego wyjść żywym. Tak bardzo się o niego bałam!

- Chyba odeszliśmy wystarczająco daleko – nagle ktoś oznajmił. Półprzytomna zdałam sobie sprawę, że znaleźliśmy się na jakiejś polance. Uświadomiłam sobie co się zaraz ze mną stanie jeśli nic nie zrobię i to mnie trochę otrzeźwiło. Spróbowałam skupić się i pozbyć mroczków, które miałam przed oczami. Mój wzrok padł na daisho wetknięte za pas mężczyzny, który nadal trzymał mnie przerzuconą przez ramię. Obiema rękami, jako że nadal były związane, najszybciej jak mogłam chwyciłam za, miałam nadzieję, wakizashi i wyciągnęłam je z pochwy. Na szczęście chwyciłam za właściwą broń, bo katana byłaby zbyt długa, żebym będąc w takiej pozycji zdołała ją wyciągnąć, i bez zastanowienia wbiłam krótki miecz w plecy mężczyzny. Ten upuścił mnie z krzykiem, po czym zwalił się na ziemię. Przeturlałam się po śniegu, czując, że znowu odpływam, kiedy chwycił mnie jakiś inny mężczyzna. Facet siłą podciągną mnie do góry, przyszpilając do najbliższego drzewa.

- Ty suko, zapłacisz za to – usłyszałam, mimo szumu w uszach. Gdzieś w tle słyszałam jęki gościa, którego zraniłam. Oczy zaszły mi mgłą i nawet nie widziałam faceta, który właśnie zaciskał mi rękę na gardle. Zacisnęłam powieki, jednocześnie usiłując chwycić jego rękę i odciągnąć ją od swojego gardła, kiedy usłyszałam coś dziwnego. Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy, ale nie zdołałam nic dojrzeć, bo mężczyzna, który mnie dusił zasłaniał mi cały widok, a poza tym odcinał mi powietrze na tyle skutecznie, że zaczynałam tracić przytomność. Słyszałam tylko dziwny świst i szum, po czym coś mignęło mi przed oczami. Mdlejąc poczułam jeszcze tylko, że ucisk na mojej szyi słabnie, po czym runęłam do przodu, w przepaść czerni.

Ocknęłam się czując jak wszystko mnie boli. Tak kręciło mi się w głowie, że nie byłam pewna w jakiej jestem pozycji, czy leżę czy stoję. Byłam jednak tak słaba, że nie mogłam nawet unieść powiek, więc też na pewno nie ustać na nogach. Pierwsza logiczna myśl pozwoliła mi się skupić. Powoli przypomniałam sobie co się stało do tej pory, ale miałam pewne kłopoty z poukładaniem wszystkiego po kolei. Zanim mi się to udało zadałam sobie pytanie, co właściwie się ze mną dzieje? Czy ja umarłam? – przyszło mi do głowy. Ale szybko odrzuciłam tę myśl. Gdybym umarła, to by mnie tak wszystko nie bolało. Chyba, że trafiłam do piekła. Potrząsnęłam w myślach głową. To niemożliwe, żebym trafiła do piekła, w końcu nie bolało mnie aż tak bardzo. Byłam obolała to prawda, ale tylko nadgarstki i szyja doskwierały mi naprawdę. Nie otwierając nadal oczu postanowiłam zorientować się w sytuacji, na tyle, na ile byłam w stanie. Delikatnie poruszyłam dłonią. Poczułam pod palcami coś miękkiego, lekko się uginającego, jakiś materiał. Futon. Koc. Następnym zdumiewającym odkryciem było to, że było mi ciepło. Kiedy szum w głowie nieco przycichł stwierdziłam też, że słyszę z lewej strony trzaskanie ognia. Gdzie byłam? Co się stało, tam na polanie? Czy byłam już bezpieczna? Poczułam niepokój. Kiedy zawroty głowy trochę zelżały spróbowałam wyczuć czy był ktoś w pobliżu. Wydawało mi się, że wyczułam jakąś obecność po prawej. Chwilę potem usłyszałam kroki i poczułam jak ktoś siada obok futonu. Momentalnie, otworzyłam w panice oczy. Zobaczyłam nad sobą jakąś postać, ale nie widziałam wyraźnie. Zamrugałam. Poczułam wilgotny materiał na skroni. Skrzywiłam się lekko, kiedy dotknął skaleczenia. Wzrok powoli odzyskiwał ostrość ale zanim zdołałam przyjrzeć się nieznajomej osobie, ani nawet zastanowić, czy stanowi jakieś zagrożenie, poczułam zapach krwi, którą ten ktoś zmywał mi z twarzy i lekki zapach sake. Ogarnęły mną mdłości tak gwałtownie, że ledwo udało mi się przewrócić na lewy bok i unieść na tyle, żeby zwymiotować poza futon. Wymiotując poczułam, że przytrzymał mi z tyłu włosy, które inaczej by się zabrudziły. Opadając z powrotem na futon, ponownie zemdlałam.

Kiedy obudziłam się po raz kolejny nie czułam już ani zawrotów głowy, ani mdłości na szczęście. O wiele szybciej udało mi się skupić i przywołać obraz sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłam. Nadal byłam obolała, a w dodatku miałam w ustach okropny posmak po wymiotowaniu, ale czułam się o wiele mniej słaba. Otworzywszy oczy, nareszcie mogłam zobaczyć gdzie się znajduję. Było o wiele ciemniej, niż kiedy ocknęłam się po raz pierwszy, ale światło padające z kominka, znajdującego się po lewej stronie futonu wystarczało, żeby rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Był to mały pokoik. Naprzeciwko mnie, za futonem, stał niski stolik. Po prawej stronie, bardziej oddalone ode mnie znajdowały się drzwi z desek. Bliżej, przy ścianie stał wysoki regał, z poustawianymi na nim różnego rodzaju glinianymi naczyniami. Opierając się o niego siedział z podciągniętą jedną nogą jakiś mężczyzna, który pił z wielkiego naczynia, coś co, sądząc po zapachu, było sake i się mi przyglądał. Miał długie, czarne włosy, i mimo, że siedział, widać było, że był olbrzymiego wzrostu. Bardzo przystojny, wyglądał młodo, najwyżej na dwadzieścia kilka lat. Nie przestał się we mnie wpatrywać, nawet kiedy napotkałam jego wzrok. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć, jego spojrzenie mnie przeszywało, ale było jednocześnie łagodne i jakieś takie... Nie umiałam tego nazwać, ale aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Spróbowałam wyczuć jego ki, dzięki czemu mogłabym może domyślić się jego zamiarów, ale mi się nie udało. Czułam wyraźnie jego obecność, ale nie mogłam powiedzieć nic więcej, nie mogłam określić siły jego ki, nie wyczuwałam od niego żadnych emocji. Zupełnie jakby się maskował. Bardzo często Kenshin tak robił. Kenshin! Myśl o nim mnie otrzeźwiła, prawie zerwałam się z futonu, ale kiedy się uniosłam, znowu poczułam zawroty głowy i natychmiast położyłam się z powrotem.

Och, Kami-sama, spraw, żeby Kenshin był cały i zdrowy! – pomyślałam i w tej samej chwili usłyszałam głos nieznajomego.

- Nie próbuj się jeszcze podnosić. Chyba, że znowu chcesz mi obrzygać podłogę.

Jego głos był łagodny, mimo, że można w nim było wyczuć sarkazm. Zakryłam oczy dłonią, wyczuwając jednocześnie bandaż na skroni. Już wcześniej zorientowałam się, że opatrzył też lewą rękę, którą musiałam skręcić, kiedy byłam związana. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Nie dość, że mnie opatrzył to jeszcze wcześniej patrzył jak wymiotuję! W dodatku... to on musiał mnie uratować, pokonać ludzi na tej polanie. To jeszcze nie znaczyło, że nie był zagrożeniem, ale cokolwiek miało się stać i tak wolałam jego niż tych drani, w których rękach byłam wcześniej.

- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać – powiedział, jakby czytając mi w myślach. – Nic ci nie zrobię. Nigdy bym nie wziął kobiety siłą. Wolę, kiedy jest chętna. Ale jak już wydobrzejesz, nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeśli będziesz chciała okazać mi wdzięczność.

Uśmiechnął się przy tym uwodzicielsko. Co za tupet! Przed chwilą wściekał się, że zarzygałam mu podłogę, a teraz mówił, że chciałby się ze mną przespać? Prychnęłam mimowolnie. Nie byłam pewna, czy mogłam ufać jego słowom, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby się nie odezwać.

- Niedoczekanie. Jestem mężatką. – Mówiąc to poczułam znowu niepokój. Och, żeby tylko Kenshinowi nic się nie stało.

- To mi nie przeszkadza w najmniejszym stopniu – powiedział, śmiejąc się, mężczyzna.

- Ale mojemu mężowi tak. Jeśli spróbujesz mnie tknąć, to cię zabije – stwierdziłam, bez śladu groźby. Po prostu takie były fakty. O ile Kenshin jeszcze żył.

Słysząc to, tylko się roześmiał.

- A gdzie on jest, ten twój mąż? Gdzie był, kiedy byłaś atakowana przez tych sukinsynów?

Z wielkim trudem, udało mi się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzałam na niego ostro. Miałam ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale zamiast tego spytałam tylko:

- Co się z nimi stało? – Byłam pewna, że znam odpowiedź, ale chciałam wiedzieć dokładnie co się stało, może wiedział coś o Kenshinie.

- Nie żyją. Wszyscy.

Skinęłam głową i utkwiłam wzrok w rękach.

- Czy w okolicy... czy był tam ktoś jeszcze?

- Iie. Tylko ich kilku, z tobą. Kiedy ich wykończyłem zabrałem cię jak najszybciej mogłem do siebie. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy cię tu niosłem myślałem, że mi umrzesz na rękach.

Kenshin, co się z tobą stało? – Pomyślałam. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Potem mężczyzna wstał i podał mi mały dzbanek, taki jak do sake. Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie, myśląc o wielkim baniaku, z jakiego przed chwilą pił sake.

- Woda – powiedział i wywrócił oczami, kiedy na niego spojrzałam zaskoczona. – Przy futonie masz miskę i szmatki, gdybyś chciała się umyć. Muszę wyjść. Wrócę za jakąś godzinę.

Byłam mu wdzięczna, że zostawił mnie samą. Napiłam się wody z dzbanuszka, ciesząc się, że mogę się pozbyć okropnego posmaku wymiotów, po czym zaczęłam oceniać własny stan. Nadal byłam słaba i ledwo udawało mi się utrzymać siedzącą pozycję, nadal bolały mnie nadgarstki i szyja, ale reszta już mniej. Przy oglądaniu uważnie rąk, a przynajmniej prawej, która nie była zabandażowana, zauważyłam fioletowo-zielone sińce w miejscach gdzie wpijały się sznury. Mimo, że nie mogłam obejrzeć szyi, byłam pewna, że znalazłabym na niej siniaki w kształcie palców. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że jestem ubrana w białą yukatę, nie moje kimono, w dodatku o wiele na mnie za dużą. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona, kiedy uzmysłowiłam sobie, że musiała należeć do mężczyzny, który tu mieszkał. I który nawet się nie przedstawił. Westchnęłam. Nie podobało mi się to, że mnie przebierał, ale w końcu mnie uratował i opatrzył, postanowiłam więc zapomnieć o tym i nie myśleć więcej o zdarzeniu.

Myjąc się zaczęłam się zastanawiać co powinnam teraz zrobić. A przynajmniej, kiedy wydobrzeję na tyle, że będę mogła się poruszać. Do tej pory będę musiała tutaj zostać, jeśli oczywiście ten mój arogancki wybawiciel nie wystawi mnie jutro za drzwi tylko dlatego, że już jestem przytomna. A potem, oczywiście zrobię wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Kenshinem, czy żyje i gdzie jest.

Leżałam dłuższy czas na futonie, zastanawiając się czy facet przyniesie coś do jedzenia, kiedy wrócił. Uniosłam się znowu do pozycji siedzącej, mimo, że bardzo mnie to męczyło. Nie chciałam leżeć w jego obecności, bo czułam się wtedy dziwnie.

Zaczął się krzątać, nie zwracając na początku na mnie uwagi, po czym podszedł i usiadł przy mnie na podłodze. W rękach miał miseczkę, pałeczki, i czarkę. Podał mi miskę z ryżem, po czym chwycił ten baniasty dzban, z którego pił wcześniej. Od razu zabrałam się do jedzenia, ale ledwo udało mi się przełknąć pierwszy kęs, kiedy doleciał do mnie zapach sake, którą nalewał do czarki. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, a zemdliło mnie prawie zupełnie, kiedy podsunął mi czarkę.

- Powinnaś się napić, to ci dobrze zrobi.

Zakryłam usta ręką i cofnęłam się lekko w tył usilnie starając się nie zwymiotować. Nie miałam pojęcia czemu, ale sama myśl o sake mnie odrzucała. Musiał zobaczyć, że robię się zielona albo coś, bo nie nalegał i sam wypił zawartość czarki za jednym zamachem. Po chwili mdłości przeszły mi na tyle, że mogłam jeść dalej.

Jedząc przyglądałam się mu. Pomyślałam sobie, że chyba powinnam mu podziękować za ratunek, nawet jeśli miałby wyskoczyć z kolejnym komentarzem na temat seksu. Zupełnie nie wiedziałam jak to zrobić. W końcu, kiedy skończyłam jeść, odłożyłam pałeczki na miseczkę i mruknęłam;

- Arigatou... samurai-san – nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle mnie usłyszał, ani czy nie pomyślał, że dziękuję tylko za jedzenie, kiedy chciałam podziękować za wszystko, no i przypomniałam sobie, że nadal nie wiem nawet jak się nazywa.

- Seijuurou Hiko – powiedział. Spojrzałam zaskoczona. – Seijuurou Hiko, tak się nazywam. – dodał, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- A ty? Masz jakieś imię? – spytał kiedy milczałam przez chwilę.

- Himura – powiedziałam, zanim zastanowiłam się, czy dobrze robię, zdradzając swoją prawdziwą tożsamość.- Himura Minako.

Spojrzałam na niego badawczo. Wyglądał nieco dziwnie. Jakby był jednocześnie rozbawiony i wściekły.

- Jak się nazywa twój mąż? – Spytał zupełnie obojętnym tonem, przyjmując też taki wyraz twarzy.

- Dlaczego cię to interesuje? – Spytałam podejrzliwie.

- Chcę wiedzieć, komu połamię kości, za to, że zostawił swoją żonę na pastwę tamtych ścierw.

Nie byłam pewna czy mogę mu zaufać. Poczułam się strasznie zmęczona i nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać się na siedząco opadłam na futon.

- Kenshin – powiedziałam w końcu cicho, prawie zapominając o obecności Hiko w pomieszczeniu – Himura Kenshin.

Zachciało mi się spać, spojrzałam jeszcze na mężczyznę, który kręcąc głową siadał właśnie pod regałem.

- Śpij – powiedział, jakby znów czytał mi w myślach, po czym pociągnął porządnie z dzbana z sake. Zamknęłam oczy i zaczął ogarniać mnie sen. Zanim całkowicie odpłynęłam wydawało mi się, że powiedział coś jeszcze. Coś jakby... głupi tłuczeń?! To bez sensu, musiało mi się wydawać.

5


	10. Chapter 10

Następnego dnia czułam się jeszcze lepiej, przynajmniej zaraz po obudzeniu. Udawało mi się siedzieć bez żadnych problemów, a po zjedzeniu śniadania, przygotowanego dla mnie przez Hiko, udało mi się nawet wstać. Co okazało się bardzo przydatne, bo chwilę potem zrobiło mi się niedobrze i z ledwością dałam radę wypaść z chatki, żeby zwymiotować na śnieg, zaraz przed wejściem. Przynajmniej nie zrobiłam tego w środku, myślałam zażenowana. Mimo zwrócenia wszystkiego co zjadłam, nadal czułam mdłości. W dodatku zaczynało mi się kręcić w głowie. Jednocześnie kostniały mi dłonie i bose stopy, które miałam zanurzone w śniegu. Próbując nie zwymiotować usiłowałam jednocześnie podnieść się, żeby wrócić do środka, bo chociaż byłam pewna, że drugi raz nie uda mi się wypaść na zewnątrz, to wolałam ubrudzić podłogę niż zamarznąć. Zanim udało mi się wstać usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi i już po chwili Hiko wnosił mnie na rękach do środka. Bez słowa komentarza ułożył mnie na futonie, gdzie od razu zwinęłam się w kłębek, nie płucząc nawet ust. W takiej pozycji spędziłam następne kilka godzin próbując zwalczyć mdłości.

Dopiero kiedy minęły byłam w stanie się skupić. Po tym co się stało nic dziwnego, że się rozchorowałam, ale był to najgorszy z możliwych moment! Musiałam szybko odzyskać siły i dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Kenshinem. Jeśli wyszedł żywy z tej walki musiał się o mnie straszne martwić!

Do wieczora poczułam się całkiem dobrze. Na tyle, żeby bez problemu poruszać się po chatce. Stwierdziłam, że jeśli następnego dnia będzie tak dobrze jak teraz, to wyruszę po wieści. Jeszcze nie byłam pewna jak to zrobię, nie wiedziałam nawet do końca gdzie się znajdowałam, ale postanowiłam.

Jedząc kolację spróbowałam się dowiedzieć co nieco.

- Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

Hiko, z którym tego dnia prawie nie rozmawiałam, spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

- W górach, za Kioto.

- Jak daleko od miasta? – pytałam dalej, nabierając nadziei.

- Za daleko, żebyś się dokądkolwiek wybierała.

Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Myślał, że kim on jest, żeby mi rozkazywać? Może i mnie uratował i w ogóle, ale to nie znaczyło, że pozwolę mu podejmować za siebie decyzje.

- Nie rozumiesz. Muszę się dostać do Kioto jak najszybciej.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Najwidoczniej chcesz się zabić. Tyle rozumiem. Nie możesz się utrzymać na nogach, co chwilę wymiotujesz. Poza tym, w czym masz zamiar podróżować?

Spojrzałam na niego tępo.

- Twoje kimono było całe zakrwawione i musiałem się go pozbyć, butów nie miałaś.

Odłożyłam miseczkę i pałeczki i podciągnęłam kolana obejmując je rękami. Miał rację, ale co to oznaczało? Że aż do lata utknę tu w jednej z jego yukat? Nie był na tyle przyzwoity, żeby pożyczyć mi coś innego, jakieś buty? Z oburzonego zamyślenia wyrwało mnie niespodziewane pytanie.

- Kenshin wie, że jesteś w ciąży?

Spojrzałam na niego mrugając intensywnie.

- O czym ty mówisz...?

Nagle mnie olśniło. Mdłości. To nie była żadna choroba. Poza tym zaczęłam je czuć jeszcze zanim to wszystko się zaczęło. Ciągle było mi słabo, wcześniej też się zdarzało. No i jak o tym pomyślałam, to okres powinnam dostać już ponad tydzień temu, albo jeszcze wcześniej, zależnie od tego jak dużo czasu byłam nieprzytomna.

- Kami-sama – jęknęłam i zaniosłam się szlochem wtulając twarz w futon. Urodzę dziecko Kenshina! Który nie wiadomo, gdzie się podziewa! Który może nie żyć!

Podczas mojego wybuchu Hiko milczał. Na początku zupełnie zapomniałam o jego obecności. Dopiero kiedy zaczęłam się powoli uspokajać poczułam, że siedzi przy futonie i głaszcze mnie po włosach. Trochę zdziwił mnie ten gest ale jednocześnie uspokoił. Zdziwiłam się też kiedy uzmysłowiłam sobie, że ktoś taki jak Hiko zajął się mną tak troskliwie. Kiedy przestałam płakać i uniosłam rękę, żeby otrzeć łzy, zabrał dłoń. Gdy siadałam z powrotem, cała zapuchnięta i pewnie także czerwona, Hiko znowu się odezwał.

- Z twojej reakcji wnoszę, że nie wie – powiedział, ale bez sarkazmu, jakby z westchnieniem. Po czym dodał, jakby do siebie, coś takiego, że mnie zamurowało – Baka deshi.

- Nani?!

Spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Nie wiesz kim jestem? Kenshin ci nic nie mówił?

Baka deshi... więc to był mistrz Kenshina?

Na czole Hiko zaczęła pulsować żyła.

- Mówił – dodałam pospiesznie, chociaż zdarzyło się to raptem raz, czy dwa. – Ale nie wspominał, jak się nazywasz.

Teraz pulsowały już dwie żyły.

- Baka deshi! Baka deshi! Baka deshi! – Mamrotał Hiko. Potem się uśmiechnął smutno. – Różne rzeczy słyszałem o moim głupim uczniu, ale nie tego, że się ożenił. Zresztą nawet jakbym usłyszał to bym nie uwierzył.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Chociaż akurat w to, że próbowałby mnie zabić gdybym spróbował czegoś z tobą, uwierzyć całkiem łatwo. Z drugiej strony, w takiej sytuacji i tak to ja zabiłbym jego, i byłabyś moja – roześmiał się. Już miałam się oburzyć, kiedy spoważniał. – Ale skoro nie było go z tobą wtedy, to pewnie dał się zabić, ten baka deshi. – Powiedział to jednak bez przekonania, jakby z nadzieją.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co słyszę. Znów zaczęło mi się zbierać na płacz i już po chwili ryczałam, tym razem wtulając twarz w pierś Hiko, który w pierwszym momencie cały zesztywniał, ale potem objął mnie i pozwolił mi zamoczyć mu całe gi.

- Jeśli mój baka deshi żyje, to już niedługo, możesz mi wierzyć. Za ten cały kłopot, który mi sprezentował osobiście go zabiję – stwierdził cicho, na co i tak nie zwróciłam uwagi, płacząc dalej. W końcu, ze zmęczenia, zasnęłam.

Budząc się stwierdziłam, że kiedy otwieram oczy każdego kolejnego dnia, robi się coraz gorzej. Od samego obudzenia czułam lekkie nudności, ale nie były takie straszne jak poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy usiadłam na futonie postanawiając doprowadzić się jako tako do porządku zauważyłam, że nigdzie nie ma Hiko. Przyjęłam to z ulgą, bo z zażenowaniem myślałam o tym jaki wczoraj dałam popis. Cały ranek wymiotowałam, a wieczór ryczałam, w dodatku mu w koszulę. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziałam, że mogę za to winić ciążowe hormony.

Jakiś czas po tym jak się umyłam pojawił się Hiko i przygotował mi jedzenie. Zaraz potem stwierdził, że musi uzupełnić zapas sake i wyszedł. Spojrzałam na pełny dzban stojący na półce, ale postanowiłam nie dociekać. Nie byłam w nastroju. Usiłując mimo wszystko coś zjeść zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Co mam teraz zrobić? Czy Kenshin naprawdę nie żyje? Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Dużo za tym przemawiało, wydawało się to całkiem prawdopodobne, a jednak... Czułam, że to niemożliwe. Wiedziałam, że to niemożliwe – nagle mnie olśniło. Przypomnij sobie lekcje historii, baka, powiedziałam sobie. Hitokiri Battousai znika po ostatniej bitwie, po zwycięstwie Ishin-shishi! Nie było jeszcze ostatniej bitwy. Nie w tym czasie kiedy Kenshin walczył o mnie w lesie. Mimo ulgi jaką ta myśl przyniosła od razu naszły mnie wątpliwości. A co, jeśli moja obecność zmieniła bieg historii? Znowu zachciało mi się płakać. Myśl logicznie, powiedziałam sobie, płacz w niczym nie pomoże. To nie pomagało, ale im dłużej nad tym myślałam, tym bardziej wydawało mi się, po prostu czułam, że Kenshin żyje. Bardzo logiczne, stwierdziłam z sarkazmem. Potem jednak zastanowiłam się poważnie nad tym czy rzeczywiście mogłam zmienić bieg historii. Gdyby tak było, to czy moje wspomnienia nie powinny też się zmienić? Przecież moja przeszłość, mimo, że w tej chwili była moją przyszłością, już się dla mnie wydarzyła. Więc jeszcze przedtem, zanim się przeniosłam do tego czasu, cały ten czas się wydarzył, włącznie z moim przybyciem, nawet jeśli nie pamiętałam ze swej przeszłości, żebym wiedziała czegokolwiek o swojej przyszłości w przeszłości, no bo skąd mogłam to wiedzieć. Nie stałam się przecież żadną wybitną postacią, nie wyróżniłam się niczym, nikt praktycznie nie wiedział o moim istnieniu. Nikt kto mógłby to przekazać potomności. Te całe przemyślenia były tak pokręcone, że aż rozbolała mnie głowa, ale wnioski do jakich doszłam pocieszyły mnie na tyle, że nawet mi to nie dokuczało za bardzo. Nie dopuszczałam do siebie myśli, że mogę się mylić. Wolałam się łudzić niż pogrążyć w rozpaczy. Stwierdziłam, że w takim razie muszę wydedukować, gdzie powinien się teraz znajdować Kenshin. Najpierw spróbowałam określić datę. Trochę trwało zanim przypomniałam sobie jaki był dzień, kiedy ten cały koszmar się rozpoczął. Do tego musiałam dodać jakiś tydzień, najwięcej. Kiedy porównałam datę jaka mi wyszła z historyczną datą bitwy wyszło mi, że wydarzy się ona za kilka dni! Niepokój powrócił, ale nie taki wielki jak wcześniej. W końcu nie było wcale pewne, że Kenshin miał zginąć w tej bitwie. Miał zniknąć z kart historii, a to mogło równie dobrze oznaczać, że po prostu nie zrobił potem nic takiego co mogłoby zostać zapisane w historii. Może po prostu żył sobie gdzieś spokojnie, może wcielił w życie swój zamiar i już nigdy więcej nikogo nie zabił? Ta myśl trochę mnie pocieszyła. Poza tym przysiągł mi, że utrzyma się przy życiu, chociażby nie wiadomo co się działo. Otrząsnęłam się nagle, stwierdzając, że dość już tego mazgajenia. Postanowiłam, że muszę się czymś zająć, żeby nie myśleć za dużo o czymś, na co i tak nie mam wpływu. Czułam się już całkiem nieźle, więc pomyślałam, że powinnam zrobić coś, żeby odwdzięczyć się Hiko, za to, że się mną zajął. Wysprzątanie jego chatki i przygotowanie mu posiłku, wydało mi się dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie, że powinien niedługo wrócić, głodny.

Kiedy pojawił się w chatce czekał na niego gorący ryż i zupa miso, którą udało mi się zrobić ze składników, które znalazłam w domu.

- Okaerinasai – przywitałam go z uśmiechem. Nie odpowiedział, za to uniósł jedną brew i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Odstawił pękaty dzban na półkę, gdzie stało takich więcej i usiadł przy stoliku patrząc na jedzenie podejrzliwie. Usiadłam również i spokojnie zabrałam się do jedzenia. Moim potrawom nie można było nic zrzucić, w końcu gotować uczyła mnie Okami-san. Poszedł za moim przykładem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz niedowierzania, kiedy przełknął kilka pierwszych łyków zupy. Właśnie zastanawiałam się, czy się obrazić, kiedy powiedział najspokojniej w świecie:

- Mój baka deshi żyje.

- Nani?! – Spytałam tępo. Przez chwilę myślałam, że się przesłyszałam. Czemu zawsze, kiedy zastanawiam się czy się na niego nie obrazić on wystrzela z jakaś bombą?

- Kenshin żyje.

- Och, wiem. – Palnęłam bez sensu patrząc w swoją zupę. Podniosłam wzrok, kiedy usłyszałam odgłos krztuszenia. Hiko przełknął i spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Przysiągł mi, że zrobi wszystko, żeby przeżyć, cokolwiek się stanie – powiedziałam, bo nie mogłam przecież przyznać, że jestem z przyszłości i wiem, co się wydarzy. Zresztą nie wiedziałam, nie do końca.

- Wczoraj chyba nie do końca wierzyłaś, że to wystarczy – stwierdził z sarkazmem. – Co zmieniło się od wczoraj?

- Wczoraj targały mną hormony – mruknęłam, wciąż zażenowana całym zdarzeniem.

- Co tobą targało?

Zamrugałam, uderzając się mentalnie w czoło za swoją głupotę. Czy ludzie w tych czasach słyszeli już cokolwiek o hormonach?

- Ciąża – powiedziałam wzruszając ramionami. Żeby odwrócić uwagę wróciłam do tematu Kenshina. W końcu zainteresowało mnie skąd Hiko to wiedział i co jeszcze słyszał.

- Skąd ty wiesz, że on żyje?

- Byłem w Kioto, mam swoje sposoby zdobywania informacji.

- Wiesz, gdzie teraz jest? Czy jest bardzo ranny?

- Wyliże się – stwierdził, najwyraźniej chcąc mnie uspokoić. Czyżby obawiał się kolejnego wybuchu płaczu?

Na moje pierwsze pytanie odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, jakby się zastanawiał czy powinien mi to mówić.

- Kenshin wyruszył razem z Choushu do walki, pod Tobę. – zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym dodał – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mój baka deshi myśli, że nie żyjesz.

Zamilkł, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie. Jeśli oczekiwał wybuchu, to się nie doczeka.

- Więc kiedy bitwa się skończy, Kenshin tu wróci. Wtedy go znajdę. – stwierdziłam po prostu.

- Hai... – powiedział Hiko, jakby się nad tym zastanawiając. Wydawało mi się, jakby nie do końca w to wierzył. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło. W końcu był mistrzem Kenshina, znał go o wiele lepiej ode mnie.

- W każdym razie w Kioto nie jest teraz bezpiecznie – oznajmił po jakimś czasie.

- I tak nie miałabym dokąd pójść – mruknęłam patrząc gdzieś w dal.

- Tym bardziej musisz zostać tutaj.

Spojrzałam na niego.

- Nie jestem dla ciebie zbyt wielkim _kłopotem_? – spytałam prawie cytując jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź.

- Jak się okazuje umiesz gotować. Możesz też sprzątać i dotrzymywać mi towarzystwa. Jak bym chciał popatrzyć na ładną buzię to musiałbym przebyć całą drogę do Kioto, poza tym ty przynajmniej nie pijesz sake...

Taa... Sake wydawała się dla niego najważniejsza. Jego powody nie wydawały mi się zupełnie przekonujące, poza tym z pewnością były obraźliwe.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko sprzątaniu i gotowaniu, jeśli tylko będę w stanie. Co do reszty moich rzekomych zalet – ciągnęłam sarkastycznie – to chyba zapominasz, że urodzę dziecko Kenshina.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Aż mnie ciarki przeszły.

- To też mi nie przeszkadza. Jak mój baka deshi wróci możemy mu powiedzieć, że bachor jest mój, to może nie będzie tak bardzo chciał mnie zabić, a jak będzie to ja go zabiję i będę miał ciebie dla siebie. Zresztą całkiem możliwe, że baka w ogóle nie wróci.

Mówił to całkiem poważnym tonem, ale nie wydawało mi się, żeby naprawdę tak myślał. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o Kenshina. Co do mojej osoby to nie byłam pewna.

- Wiesz co, jak spróbujesz mnie chociaż dotknąć, to sama cię zabiję, nie będę czekać na Kenshina – oświadczyłam dumnie.

- Wolałbym, żebyś jednak nie próbowała. Ucierpiała by moja reputacja, jako trzynasty spadkobierca tytułu mistrza Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, gdybym zabił kobietę – odpowiedział ze śmiechem.

Kilka następnych dni było okropnie nerwowych. Strasznie martwiłam się o Kenshina, chociaż wiedziałam, że taka bitwa może trochę potrwać, a na wieści będzie trzeba poczekać pewnie jeszcze dłużej. To samo powtarzał mi Hiko, kiedy nie mógł znieść mojego wiercenia. Starałam się myśleć o tym jak najmniej. Rankami i tak byłam zbyt chora, żeby skupić się na czymkolwiek, a popołudniami robiłam wszystko, żeby tylko się czymś zająć. Niestety nie było tego wiele. Wysprzątałam porządnie chatkę, że stała się tak czysta, jak chyba nigdy od samego swojego powstania. Przy okazji znalazłam trochę starych ubrań, na tyle małych, że musiały należeć do Kenshina. Kiedy to sobie uzmysłowiłam mój niepokój o niego wrósł, ale przynajmniej wynikło z tego coś dobrego, bo ubrania zagarnęłam dla siebie. Pasowały o wiele lepiej niż yukata Hiko, w której byłam cały czas. Wyprałam je wszystkie razem z rzeczami Hiko, czym dostarczyłam mu powodów do narzekań, bo to on musiał przynosić do chatki wodę, a potem ją podgrzewać. Potem, gdy ubrania wyschły mogłam się przebrać w hakamę i gi, co przyjęłam z wielką ulgą.

- Wolałem cię w mojej yukacie – skomentował Hiko, kiedy mnie zobaczył w nowym stroju. Wywróciłam na to oczami.

- W końcu i tak musiałabym ją wyprać – stwierdziłam rozsądnie nie pomyślawszy, że przysporzę mu tym sposobności do droczenia się ze mną.

- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś przez jakiś czas pozostała naga.

Prychnęłam.

- Jasne, a potem dostałabym zapalenia płuc, grypy i czegokolwiek jeszcze, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie zamarzła.

- Znam parę sposobów, dzięki którym mógłbym cię rozgrzać – powiedział, po czym szybko dodał – Co ci jest?

Poczułam jak robię się zielona. Zemdliło mnie.

- To samo powiedzieli ci, których zabiłeś wtedy w lesie...

- Kuso – zaklął tylko i nie powiedział nic więcej.

Jakiś tydzień potem Hiko zniknął na cały dzień, żeby jak podejrzewałam, udać się do Kioto i czegoś się dowiedzieć. W dodatku czułam się gorzej niż zwykle i od samego rana nie mogłam powstrzymać się od płaczu. Nawet nie wstałam z futonu. Zerwałam się dopiero, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadł Hiko. Wpadł prawie dosłownie, w dodatku wydawał chwiać się na nogach. W ręku trzymał baniasty dzban z sake. Biorąc pod uwagę wygląd mężczyzny, naczynie było puste. Trochę się zdziwiłam. Mimo, że samurai pił prawie na okrągło, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby był pijany.

Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła.

- Co się stało, co z Kenshinem?!

- Nie do wiary, że mojemu baka deshi się udało – mruknął Hiko, zwalając się na swoje ulubione miejsce pod regałem. Niczego nie wyjaśniając przechylił dzban, żeby się napić, ale kiedy okazało się, że jest pusty, rzucił go na podłogę i nieporadnie zaczął szukać innego. Zanim zdążył się odwrócić, czy podnieść, żeby sięgnąć po następny, klęknęłam przy nim i chwyciłam go mocno za ramiona. Praktycznie wbiłam mu w nie paznokcie, ale nie wydawał się w ogóle tego zauważyć.

- Mów! Co się dzieje?

- Uspokój się dziewczyno. Udało im się, wygrali tą durną bitwę. Baka deshi będzie miał tą swoją nową erę...

- Ale co z nim? Żyje? Jest cały?

- Powiedziałem, żebyś się uspokoiła! Daj mi się napić sake w spokoju. Z tego co wiem to żyje, ale nie wrócił jeszcze do Kioto. Prawdę mówiąc zaraz po bitwie nikt go już nie widział.

- Jak to nikt go nie widział? Nie mógł się przecież tak po prostu rozpłynąć w po... – nie dokończyłam, bo przyciągnął mnie do siebie jedną ręką chwytając za poły gi i pocałował. Tak mnie to zaskoczyło, że osłupiała pozwoliłam się całować, nawet nie próbując się wyrwać. Było zupełnie inaczej, niż kiedy całował mnie Kenshin. Smakował sake i widać było, że musiał mieć dużo praktyki. W końcu przestał, odrywając się ode mnie. Nadal trzymając poły mojego gi i nie odsuwając zbytnio głowy, powiedział:

- Myślałem, że nigdy się nie zamkniesz.

Patrzyłam na niego osłupiała i dopiero, kiedy puścił moje gi i zaczął się odsuwać dotarło do mnie, co właśnie się stało. Poczułam wściekłość.

- Hentai – syknęłam i zanim zdążył się podnieść rzuciłam się na niego, usiłując uderzyć go w twarz zaciśniętą pięścią. Prawie w tej samej chwili leżałam na ziemi, a on skutecznie mnie unieruchamiał przytrzymując ręce w nadgarstkach.

- Hentai – powtórzyłam mierząc go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest inaczej – zaśmiał się, po czym wstał gwałtownie, puszczając mnie. Zanim zdążyłam zamrugać siedział pod regałem pijąc sake. Kenshin cię za to zabije, pomyślałam. Myśl ta sprawiła, że znowu zaczęłam się martwić. Przenosząc się z zimnej podłogi na futon i zakrywając się całkiem kocem, po głowie chodziło mi już tylko pytanie; Kenshin, gdzie jesteś?

Po tym zdarzeniu miałam zamiar więcej się nie odzywać do Hiko. Ale następnego dnia zachowywał się jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Zastanawiałam się nawet czy nie był na tyle pijany, że nic nie pamięta. Szybko odrzuciłam tę możliwość. Nie wydawało mi się to prawdopodobne, a on nie wykazywał nawet najmniejszych oznak kaca. W końcu musiałam przyznać, że fochy w niczym mi nie pomogą. Na dworze nadal było za zimno, żebym mogła podróżować. Szalejące śnieżyce skutecznie to uniemożliwiały, a dodatkowo bałam się, że nabawiając się jakiejś choroby zaszkodzę dziecku. Mogłam więc liczyć jedynie na to, że Hiko będąc w Kioto czegoś się dowie.

Długo jednak nie wybierał się do miasta i siedziałam wieczorami coraz bardziej przygnębiona, kiedy w pewnym momencie Hiko zaczął mi opowiadać różne historie.

Właściwie dotyczyły tylko dwóch tematów. Jednym były podboje Hiko. I to bynajmniej nie te dokonane mieczem. Nie wierzyłam nawet w połowę tego co opowiadał. Mimo, że nie wątpiłam w jego zalety i to, że potrafił uwodzić, oczywiście jeśli na przeszkodzie nie stanęło jego ogromne ego i arogancja, to było po prostu fizycznie niemożliwe, żeby niektóre z jego opowieści zaistniały naprawdę. Drugim tematem był Baka deshi, czyli Kenshin. Samo wspomnienie o nim powiększało z początku mój niepokój, ale z drugiej strony nie mogłam przestać o nim słuchać. Kenshin może nie byłby zadowolony jakich rzeczy się o nim dowiaduję (na przykład, że ostatni raz zmoczył łóżko jak miał 12 lat) ale chciałam o nim wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Poza tym, że Hiko właściwie ciągle mu wymyślał i nazywał baka deshi, jakby zupełnie już zapomniał jak ma na imię, to nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mężczyzna jest jeszcze bardziej o niego zaniepokojony niż ja. Musiał być bardzo przywiązany do swojego ucznia, mimo, że usilnie starał się to ukryć. To trochę podniosło moją opinię o Hiko. Jakkolwiek zarozumiały i arogancki mógł być, jednak zależało mu na swoim uczniu, nawet gdy ten się od niego odwrócił i odszedł.

Chociaż te opowieści odwracały trochę moją uwagę od upływającego czasu, i tak wydawało mi się, że mija wieczność od momentu, kiedy Hiko był w Kioto po wieści. Samurai wybrał się tam ponownie dopiero po upływie tygodnia i znowu nie przyniósł żadnych wiadomości. Nikt nic nie wiedział o Kenshinie, nikt go nie widział w mieście po bitwie, nikt go nie widział nigdzie. Chłopak zapadł się pod ziemię. Jeśli żyje.

5


	11. Chapter 11

Dni ponownie upływały na nic nie znaczących zajęciach, wypełnione niepokojem i przeważnie także wymiotami. Nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie zrobi się cieplej, dzięki czemu sama mogłabym się wybrać do miasta i przekonać, czy Kenshina nie ma. Nawet jeśli bym go tam nie zastała ani nie dowiedziała się niczego, to przynajmniej coś bym robiła, działała zamiast siedzieć i się zamartwiać. Zima jednak nie chciała opuścić Japonii. Luty powoli zamienił się w marzec, a śnieg nadal padał. Hiko zaczął odwiedzać Kioto w miarę regularnie, co tydzień, za każdym razem nie przynosząc wiadomości, które chciałabym usłyszeć. Zauważyłam też, że zaczęłam przybierać na wadze, a brzuch powoli mi się zaokrąglał. Jednocześnie cieszyło mnie to i niepokoiło. Myślałam sobie czasem z goryczą jak bardzo szczęśliwa mogłabym być teraz gdyby był tu ze mną Kenshin. Świadomość, że sprowadzę dziecko na ten świat zupełnie sama bardziej mnie przerażała niż uszczęśliwiała. Wiedziałam, że będę je kochać, tak czy inaczej. Już je kochałam, ale nie wyobrażałam sobie jak sobie poradzę. Nie miałam dokąd pójść z dzieckiem, a nie mogłam wiecznie mieszkać u Hiko.

Czas mijał. Wiosna rozpoczęła się na dobre, brzuch mi rósł, a wieści nadal nie miałam żadnych. Chciałam sama się przejść do Kioto, ale coraz ciężej było mi się poruszać i w końcu zrozumiałam, że dopóki nie urodzę będę musiała zdać się na wiadomości od Hiko. Kiedy mdłości minęły i poczułam się lepiej i zaczęłam myśleć bardziej optymistycznie. Musiałam być silna. Dopóki Kenshin żyje znajdę go! Musiałam tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Teraz dziecko było najważniejsze. Czasami dopadały mnie czarne myśli, a co jeśli Kenshin zginie zanim go znajdę?, ale starałam się im nie poddawać. Tym bardziej musiałam być silna, jeśli miałam sama zająć się dzieckiem w tak niebezpiecznych czasach. Czasami żałowałam, że nie mogę wrócić, zdać się na nowoczesną medycynę, ale świadomość, że wtedy nigdy bym nie zobaczyła już Kenshina utwierdzała mnie w przekonaniu, że tutaj jest moje miejsce. Tak minęła wiosna i nastało lato. Poród się zbliżał i powoli zaczynałam panikować. Mieszkałam na odludziu, a jedynym towarzystwem był Hiko, który mimo wielu swoich zalet, o których nie omieszkał wciąż mi przypominać, nie miał pojęciu o rodzeniu dzieci! Uspokajał mnie twierdząc, że kiedy przyjdzie czas sprowadzi z miasta położną i lekarza, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego i chciał wyjść, nie pozwoliłam mu.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie! – darłam się między skurczami, przeklinając w duchu te czasy, kiedy nie wiedzieli co to znieczulenie. Wiedziałam, że Hiko sam sobie nie poradzi, ale tak przestraszyłam się, że nie zdąży i będę musiała przez to przechodzić sama, że nie pozwoliłam mu ruszyć się z miejsca. Po raz pierwszy zauważyłam na twarzy Hiko coś co mogło być strachem. Zrobił się dziwnie blady, ale próbował nic po sobie nie pokazać. Zresztą nie miałam czasu się tym przejmować, bo moją uwagę pochłaniało co innego. Oddychaj, nakazywałam sobie, starając sobie przypomnieć wszystko co wiedziałam o porodach, a co w większej mierze pochodziło z seriali medycznych. Mimo paniki i braku wiedzy udało mi się to jakoś przeżyć i urodziłam ślicznego chłopczyka, z brązowymi oczkami i rudym puchem na głowie.

- Cześć Shinta – przywitałam go, kiedy maleńkimi piąstkami przywarł do mojego kimona. Hiko kiedyś opowiedział mi jak znalazł Kenshina i jak ten się przedtem nazywał. Stwierdziłam, że jego dawne imię będzie w sam raz dla niewinnego dziecka, który, miałam nadzieję, nie będzie musiał iść w ślady ojca.

Od tamtego czasu minęły trzy lata. Kiedy tylko doszłam do siebie, a mały podrósł na tyle, że mogłam go bez obaw nosić w nosidełku zrobionym z pasa obi odeszłam z Kioto. Ruszyłam na poszukiwanie Kenshina. Przemierzyłam kraj wzdłuż i wszerz, rozpytując gdzie się dało, czy nikt nie widział rudowłosego chłopaka. Odwiedzałam duże miasta i małe wioski. Bardzo rzadko trafiałam na jakiś ślad. Jeśli ktoś widział Kenshina, to zwykle opuścił on już to miejsce. Za każdym razem docierałam tam za późno. Czasami słyszałam także pogłoski o hitokirim Battousaiu. Jednak zawsze okazywało się, że to ktoś się podszywa, usiłując wzbudzić strach, wykorzystując legendę jaka wiązała się z tym imieniem. Przeważnie były to pomniejsze rzezimieszki, nawet nie prawdziwi samuraje.

Zatrzymałam się właśnie w jednej z mniejszych wiosek, znalazłszy tu zatrudnienie, dzięki któremu miałam nadzieję zdobyć trochę pieniędzy, żeby móc kontynuować poszukiwania. Od kilku miesięcy nie natrafiłam na żaden ślad, ale nie zamierzałam się poddać. Wiedziałam, że Kenshin żyje. W takim razie musiał gdzieś być. Shinta robił się coraz większy, coraz bardziej ciekawy świata. Wiedziałam, że Kenshin nie chciałby przegapić tych chwil. Podróżowanie z małym dzieckiem stawało się jednak coraz trudniejsze. Chłopiec był tak żywy, wszędzie było go pełno. Trudno było za nim nadążyć. Nawet teraz, idąc po zakupy, koniecznie chciał iść sam, aż w końcu wyrwał mi się i pobiegł przed siebie, ledwo utrzymując równowagę na swoich krótkich nóżkach. Jego czerwona czupryna wpadała mu do oczu i postanowiłam, że najwyższy czas skrócić mu włosy. Zaraz po tym jak o tym pomyślałam mały wpadł na jakiegoś mężczyznę. Już miałam się rzucić za chłopcem, żeby go zabrać, kiedy tamten chwycił go za ubranie i podciągnął do góry.

- Co to za pędrak? – Otaksował go zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, a ja zamarłam.

- To tylko dziecko, zostaw je, proszę – powiedziałam nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, który ledwo udało mi się powstrzymać od drżenia. Wzrok mężczyzny ześlizgnął się z Shinty i spoczął na mnie.

- Twój dzieciak? – Prychnął. Skinęłam głową.

- To może powinnaś uważać, żeby się nie pętał pod nogami, bo jeszcze ktoś go zadepcze – odezwał się mężczyzna stojący za tym, który trzymał moje dziecko.

- Będę na niego bardziej uważać, oddajcie mi go – powiedziałam mając zamiar sięgnąć po chłopca. Mężczyzna powstrzymał mnie rzucając go kompanowi. Shinta był bardzo odważnym dzieckiem i do tej pory był raczej zainteresowany sytuacją niż przestraszony. Ale teraz, kiedy ktoś rzucił nim bezceremonialnie, pisnął, wołając mnie. Mężczyzna zagrodził mi do niego drogę, a mały zaczął ryczeć.

- Może powinnaś nam najpierw odpowiednio podziękować, za uchronienie bachora od stratowania - powiedział, uśmiechając się obleśnie. Wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę. Błyskawicznie rozważyłam swoje opcje. Mogłam zrobić co chciał, licząc, że w końcu odda mi chłopca. Ale spotkałam już takie typy wcześniej. Wiedziałam, że tak się nie stanie. W chwili, kiedy zgodzę się z nimi pójść, jak tylko się oddalimy zabiją dziecko, a jak ze mną skończą, to pewnie mnie też. Otaksowałam ich wzrokiem. Obaj byli uzbrojeni. Mieli tylko katany, co dawało nadzieję, że ten trzymający dziecko nie zdąży jej wyciągnąć. Musiałam tylko wyminąć tego pierwszego jak najszybciej, żeby ten drugi nie zdążył zrobić krzywdy Shincie. Sięgnęłam do miecza. Zanim zdążyłam go wydobyć mężczyzna się zniecierpliwił i sam dobył broni.

- Może bachor cię nie obchodzi, ale jak z nami nie pójdziesz po dobroci to zaciągnę cię siłą. O ile przeżyjesz.

Zamachnął się na mnie, ale nie zdążyłam się zasłonić. Przede mną wyrosła znienacka jakaś postać i usłyszałam uderzenie stali o stal. Nie przyjrzałam się jej tylko rzuciłam w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. Ten także zdołał wyciągnąć swój miecz. W drugiej ręce trzymał Shintę, który szamotał się, rycząc w niebogłosy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, po czym miał najwyraźniej zamiar zaszlachtować moje dziecko. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, ale zanim zdążyłam zareagować, mężczyznę powaliło silne kopnięcie. Wypuścił z ręki chłopca, a osoba, która go kopnęła chwyciła się i odturlała z zasięgu ciosu.

- Shinta! – Wrzasnęłam, patrząc, czy nic mu się nie stało. Jego płacz umilkł na chwilę, a ja zesztywniała z przerażenia zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest cały i zdrowy, na ręku mężczyzny, który ruszył mi na ratunek. Mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się we mnie tak intensywnie, że miałam wrażenie, jakby samym wzrokiem przeszywał mnie na wylot. Na moment zapomniałam o dziecku. Nie sądziłam, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale w tym momencie widziałam tylko jego twarz i nie mogłam uwierzyć. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

Z szoku wyrwało mnie poruszenie z prawej strony. Jeden z mężczyzn podnosił się właśnie, a ponieważ byłam bliżej niego, rzucił się na mnie. W ostatnim momencie podniosłam miecz i siła uderzenia prawie wbiła mnie w ziemię. Udało mi się jednak zatrzymać cios.

- Zdychaj, dziwko – wycharczał mężczyzna, zamierzając się do kolejnego ciosu. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować mężczyzna runął na ziemię, powalony ciosem. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki, po czym został kopnięty, tak że nie stanowił już zagrożenia. Mężczyzna zresztą leżał nieprzytomny. Wstałam z przyklęku, w jakim znalazłam się parując cios. Nad przeciwnikiem stał, plecami do mnie, rudowłosy mężczyzna. W prawej dłoni miał miecz, skierowany ku ziemi. Zerknęłam na niego, spodziewając się zobaczyć spływającą po nim krew. Zamrugałam, usiłując pozbyć się z oczu łez. To było sakabatou. Posiadało ostrze po drugiej niż normalnie stronie, a więc nie można nim było zabić.

Z zastygnięcia bez ruchu oboje nas wyrwał dziecięcy głosik.

- Mama! – Ruda główka wychynęła zza ramienia mężczyzny, który go trzymał. Ten słysząc to odwrócił się gwałtownie i wbił we mnie wzrok. Tym razem jednak szybko przerzucił go na chłopca, przyglądając się mu po raz pierwszy. Znowu serce ścisnęło mnie z niepokoju o małego, ale kiedy zobaczyłam go wpatrującego się z ciekawością w swojego wybawiciela zrozumiałam, że nic mu nie jest. Spojrzałam ponownie na mężczyznę, który go trzymał. Nie mogłam uwierzyć.

A potem Shinta się uśmiechnął, błyskając radością w swoich fioletowych oczkach, po czym przeniósł na mnie swój wzrok. Zrobiłam krok do przodu i poczułam na sobie ponownie to przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- Kenshin.

Łzy spływały mi po policzkach strumieniami, ale nie zważałam na to. Mój mąż usłyszawszy swoje imię błyskawicznie znalazł się przy mnie i poczułam jak obejmuje mnie, w ręce wciąż trzymając obnażony miecz. Obejmowaliśmy się tak przez chwilę, z mieczami opuszczonymi do ziemi, z malutkim chłopczykiem ściśniętym między nami. Kiedy ten zaczął się denerwować i kręcić, Kenshin oderwał się ode mnie i lekko odsunął, wciąż obejmując mnie ręką, jakby się bał, że zniknę gdy tylko przestanie mnie dotykać.

- Shinta? – W tym jednym słowie zawarł więcej niż jedno pytanie. Skinęłam głową, chociaż wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebował potwierdzenia. Mały wyglądał jak jego miniaturka. Wiedziałam, że odgadł kim jest w chwili gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy.

- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – powiedział mi potem, kiedy zabrałam go do mojego tymczasowego mieszkania. Mieliśmy sobie wiele do opowiedzenia. Usiedliśmy na tatami, a między nami kręcił się Shinta, raz po raz wspinając się na swojego nowo odkrytego tatę. Opowiadałam mu o nim już tyle razy, że obyło się teraz bez zbędnych tłumaczeń, a mały wydawał się być Kenshinem wprost oczarowany. Miałam wrażenie, że nie inaczej by zareagował, gdyby spotkał bohatera z bajki.

- Gdybym wiedział... nigdy bym stamtąd nie odszedł...

Zobaczyłam w jego oczach poczucie winy.

- Mało brakowało, a bym umarła. Gdyby nie Hiko...

Shinta właśnie ciągnął Kenshina za włosy, a ten poderwał głowę usłyszawszy co powiedziałam, przez co mały wyrwał mu parę. On nawet tego nie zauważył.

- Seijuurou Hiko. – Uściśliłam. – Uratował mnie z rąk tamtych ludzi. Zabił ich co do jednego, na chwilę przed tym jak mieli zabić mnie.

Kenshin słuchał, a na twarzy malowało mu się niedowierzanie, zmieszane z ciekawością. Mimo, że musiał mieć miliony pytań nie odzywał się, po prostu pozwolił mi mówić.

- Hiko zabrał mnie do swojej chaty. Kiedy doszłam do siebie, ciebie już nie było. Hiko dowiedział się, że odszedłeś myśląc, że nie żyję, a ja z powodu ciąży byłam za słaba, żeby pójść cię szukać.

- Mistrz dowiadywał się o mnie? – Zapytał Kenshin ze zdziwieniem, opuszczając głowę. Wiedziałam, że nie spodziewał się tego po tym co się stało. W ciągu miesięcy jakie spędziłam u Hiko dowiedziałam się sporo o przeszłości Kenshina. Chociaż w zasadzie, w większości, były to raczej żenujące historyjki o tym, jak Kenshin się wygłupił w ten czy inny sposób.

- Nie miał innego wyjścia, jeśli miał mnie powstrzymać przed powrotem do Kioto w moim stanie w środku zimy.

- Poza tym, nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost, ale wiedziałam, że zawsze się o ciebie martwił.

Kenshin nic na to nie powiedział. Spojrzał tylko w przestrzeń. Po chwili jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po mieczu, który leżał koło jego sakabatou.

- Miałem nadzieję, że nigdy nie weźmiesz do ręki prawdziwego miecza. – Powiedział z goryczą.

- Nawet w czasach pokoju zdarzają się tacy, jak ci, których dziś spotkaliśmy. A ja miałam do obrony nie tylko siebie samą.

- Mimo to, nie powinnaś być zmuszona, żeby splamić swoje ręce krwią.

- Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłam – powiedziałam. - Miecz zawsze traktowałam jako ostateczność.

- Miałaś ogromne szczęście, że nie trafiłaś nigdy na nikogo o prawdziwych umiejętnościach...

- To prawda – powiedziałam, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, ale stwierdziłam, że nie musi wiedzieć o tych kilka razach, kiedy udało mi się ujść z życiem fuksem, albo salwując się ucieczką. – Ale z drugiej strony moje umiejętności trochę się poprawiły odkąd się widzieliśmy. Hiko o to zadbał...

Już kiedy to mówiłam, wiedziałam, że popełniłam błąd. Na czole Kenshina pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka.

- Hiko co zrobił?!

- Podszkolił mnie przez kilka miesięcy, kiedy wracałam do formy po urodzeniu Shinty. Wiedział, że nie zdoła mnie powstrzymać przed wyruszeniem na poszukiwania ciebie, więc przynajmniej dopilnował, żebym umiała o siebie zadbać.

Pomyślałam, że wspominanie o tym, że miecz, który miałam ze sobą także dostałam od niego było zbędne. O tym, że zaraz potem spróbował mnie przekonać, żeby z nim zostać, całując mnie, tym bardziej nie musiał wiedzieć.

Kenshin milczał przez chwilę, po czym jego rysy się wygładziły.

- Nie mogę zmienić przeszłości. Ale mogę zdecydować jaka będzie przyszłość. Ten miecz – spojrzał na katanę – dostałem od mistrza miecza po wygranej bitwie pod Tobą. W tamtym momencie postanowiłem, że już nigdy nikogo nie zabiję. Tobie także nie pozwolę splamić sobie rąk. Możesz być pewna, że od teraz nie dopuszczę do sytuacji, żebyś musiała użyć miecza.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Wiedziałam, że jego słowa oznaczają przysięgę. Ale mimo ich powagi nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby czegoś nie dodać.

- Zawsze możemy przecież poszukać dla mnie drugiego sakabatou.

KONIEC

3


End file.
